Lost Eyes
by whiteshadow11
Summary: REDONE What happens when Hinata's left with nothing, and given another chance? And with who? Don't own any characters!
1. chapter 1

**Lost eyes chapter one**

Glowing white eyes scanned the group looking for opportunity to attack the prey, she sighed to herself taking the time to reflect on how she landed her self on this mission. At first when she been told about being sent to hunt and eliminate a shinobi from a foreign country she had thought her father finally had trusted her enough and viewed her as strong, now she was no longer as hopeful, this was a suicide mission. When it was time to see her off on her mission nobody was there, she now realized that they knew that her chances of returning were non-exist and couldn't bring themselves to say good bye or maybe the guilt?. The Hokage who didn't look me in the eyes when she handed me the details, my sensei who gave me a hug with tears running down her face and my cousin and little sister who told me she was sorry while walking away. It all made sense that this was the perfect plan to kill me off and name Hanabi the heir.

The blond boy suddenly popped into my head, strange I hadn't thought of him in awhile not that there was time for it since letting my mind travel often ended up getting me attacked. The last real memory of him was when I had seen him and his long time crush on a date. That was the night my heart had broke and I had unknowingly changed into a real shinobi one who would fight and kill and would not break under pressure, one who finally gave up her last childhood fantasy. Of course there was more to that memory in which I really don't want to remember.

Outer POV

She finally brought her mind back to her present location and the seven other shinobi's standing and waiting for the informant to come, when he came she would make her move and finally see if 3 years of near death training has done me any good. There was came man out of the bushes wearing a dark cloak which didn't make difference to me with my eyes, he stood still coming closer to her in till he stood right in front of us, he said something in which will make the mission oh so more complicated.

**"I had thought that all of you would be smart enough to know that there is a Kohona nin among you, a spy**" said the cloaked man. The other laughed at him and told him that was impossible and they have not let anybody new in to the group.

_ My, my weren't they confident! If I Had_ _not been using my chakra to copy the dead mans chakra while using it to hide the henge I had used, I would most likely have to complete a front assult. It was a perfect copy of this man physical form, even Neji couldn't tell the difference, I had trained my self to memorize chakra signatures and now able to form anyone in my memory which was more then useful. But now here I am, unable to do anything but clean up the mess this man just made, I have to eliminate all witnesses and then take down the cloaked spy._

I closed my eyes then dropped the chakra hold my disguise and let my true appearance show through and I slowly opened my eyes giving a small sigh as I watched their reactions waiting for the first attack which came as expected. The youngest came at me with a katana in which in return I thrust my palms against the weapon and in seconds all there was the sound of metal bits of the katana hitting the ground against each other. I had cut the katana with my chakra blades I had already been forming. The second he had realized that he should have moved out of the way I had already moved stream of chakra through the man's temple rendering dead and letting fall him forward to the ground. The remaining shinobi backed away to study me but I didn't give them a chance, throwing 3 senbons in which the men took out their kunai to reflect them, _perfect due to the fact that is what I was hoping for._ I quickly made the hand signs and the 3 senbons multiplied in to a wall of 3000 but that wasn't the best part, the best part was when in on impact the busted into balls of flames killing 2 and wounding the others.

I shook my head as watched the remaining men stand and gather their wits enough to attack me. By then I was impatient so I was quick with the hand signs and slammed my palm on the ground as ice leeched out the floor covering as far as the outer clearing. I watched as the second part of my jutsu was summoned, 5 wolves of ice came slowly through the floor to surround the survivor's, I could see the fear in the men's eyes as they look into the eyes of death _my eyes_ and they do not embrace it quietly.

Short i know! sorry for the suckiness the first time around and forgetting about this! Don't own any characters from naruto!


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke with twist of pain in my stomach in which I realized that it was my insticnt on over drive telling me there was something terribly wrong

I walk into my father's office to give my report and hand over the scroll I had been sent to retrieve, I take my seat and feel the glares of the elders and I see the frustration in my fathers eyes and I know he's wondering what does it take to kill me. I had been doing missions for my father and the elders since I was 17, now at age 22 and countless A/S rank mission and a newly jounin rank I have successfully stumped my family on ways to kill me without pointing a red flag at themselves. I hate to admit it but they're getting closer each day as far as my physical limits can take. I have more missions then I can keep track of. Not that anybody notices, I am barely in town anymore and have drifted away from everyone else, I have no one but myself, and that isn't very comforting when I no longer can find myself in the first place. There's silence in the room and I realized I was being dismissed, I make my way to my room and prepare for a night of rest before my mission in the morning which the elders so happily gave me.

I awoke with twist of pain in my stomach in which I realized that it was my instinct on over drive telling me there was something terribly wrong. I turned my byakugan on, with a quick scan I had found the intruder making their way to Hanabi-chan's room. Before I knew exactly what my plan or even the fact that I was moving, I was already standing in front the would be assassin and in my fighting stance. He attacked swiftly with his kunai; I automatically dodged and struck a palm to his back which was blocked, hmm. I am curious now, it was almost like he had seen it coming. The would be assassin became panicked, and shifted into a stance much like mine. Before he could fully charge at me I grabbed my 5 senbon and threw, one in each eye and 2 in the heart and 2 in the throat, he was dead, he was a traitor.

After that I decided to check if my little sister was all right, only to find that she had disappeared, _this isn't right_ as tingles went up my spine. I felt their signatures come into the room and tensed but I did not turn around, my gaze went to the window where the I had a feeling would be the last full moon I would see. I heard my grandfather telling everyone to surround me, I slip a bitter smirk realizing what was going on, almost wanting to give away to tears and the pain the betrayal of my family had concocted.

Outer POV

"**Hinata-san we gave you a chance to die like a shinobi but it seems we will have to eliminate you ourselves, since the branch house is once again lacking the talent**." Replied the head council elder, _Ah so that was why the attackers stance was familiar, I must by really tired if I didn't recognize it. I felt them coming behind me and I snapped my out of my trance, but it was too late I was already covered in the familiar dark abyss._

Later

I awoke once again feeling cold alone and very dizzy, though this time it wasn't due to just exhaustion. After I gained my senses to look around I came to the sickening realization I was in the Kohona jail, _Oh crap_. I heard footsteps approach and the 5 people appeared in front of me, Hokage-sama, Sakura-san, Shizune-san and the last Anbu that was made up of my old cell and Shino-kun, _Double crap!_

"**Hinata-chan, do you realize why you're here or what you've done?"** Hokage-sama asked slowly but with an aura of hurt that made me feel like I was the one doing to betraying. I titlted my head and thought about what the hyuuga could have told them and decided to answer with a shake of my head, meaning no.

" **Hinata-san you are being charged with murder of a fellow Hyuuga, and the charge of trying to assinate your younger sister, also plans where found for your attempt at mudering your entire family**" spat Sakura-san. My eyes widen at the news, it kicks in that I was being set up by own family and three of my friends were standing in front me with betrayed looks upon their faces! Kuso! I'm the one being betrayed, I was angry.

**" Oi, I was never trying to assasinate my sister, I was trying to stop the intruder in my sisters' room from killing her and I didn't even know he was another Hyuuga, you baka! And I really didn't have plans to kill those bastards"** _Ooh note to self if I survive never yell at a inhumanly strong, violate woman_, I thought as Sakura-chan punched me into the wall, yep broken bones apparently go well with a broken heart, pride, and all well my current life altogether.

"**Do not use that tone with us Hinata-san, It would be your best interest to stay here and wait to meet your execution in 5 days with compliance**" coldly stated by the stotic Anbu. _Kuso, not you to Kiba-kun_.

"**You will be guarded by Anbu at all times and are to stay in the chakra sealed chamber. If you haven't noticed you can't use your chakra cause the seal on your body and the energy seal in the room."** Growled the canine Anbu. _Wow I wonder if they practice how cold their voices sound and their expressions_, I really should be more worried about my problem.

"**Kiba-kun I've been your friend since the academy, do you really think I'm capable of killing them? Is that all our friendship is worth? To believe them over me! Any baka knows they've been trying to get rid of me for years!"** _okay I was upset, I was pissed but I know that these our my friends, they'll believe me._

"**The Hinata-chan, we know had time for us, she trusted us. We do not know you, we aren't friends with murderers. Our Hinata is dead**." Whispered Shino-kun. I looked into their eyes and I saw the truth I tried to deny, their Hinata is dead, and me? The current me? I'm going to be just another traitor with the same name as the dead heiress and their friend. In the end I know there is no convincing them that I am innocent. I probably could find away to escape but there's nothing to live for anyway, I am going to die in 5 days and for the first time in my life I really can't find a reason to care of fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I have no idea which hinata paring I should choose so some help would be welcomed.

Hinata x Kakashi x neji

**Lost eyes**

--

It was late into the fourth night when I felt the room shift and the familiar jerk in my conscious awoke me, _I'm really starting to hate the mechanism_, when I looked around there was no one I could see , but there was definitely someone there, I could feel it.

"**Hyuuga Hinata how nice to finally meet you**." replied a deep voice. I looked toward the sound trying to catch a glimpse of who or what was talking to me. Okay Hinata talking to voices…not so good.

"**Ah, nice to meet you as well…" **I trailed off as the chamber came to life with fire along with the figure closely wrapped in a dark cloaked figure._ I wonder if he'll comes charging at me with a Weapons or if he's going to rant or gloat?_

"**I'm the leader of an organization that welcomes skilled shinobi's**" I nodded my head wondering if I should point out that most shady organizations usually looked for skilled shinobis, but decided against it.

"**I've heard about your situation, your execution, and I have decided to give you and offer**." I raise my eyebrow letting him see my curious expression encouraging him to continue, I had no intention of taking him serious, but some company is better then none, right?

"**I want you to come with me and join me and the others; you have skills and talents that could be very useful to us. Not that you have anything to lose, no one will rescue the condemned**." _Except the condemned themselves_.

"**No**" I retorted, I wasn't going to be roped into being one of them, I was going to sit here and wait for my execution and not give them a real reason to call me a traitor.

"**Tell me why should you sit here and wait for them to kill you like a pig to the slaughter? Why obey the laws that are supposed to protect you, only to have you killed? Endure the cold hate they give when you have given them nothing but love and friendship? Staying loyal when they so easily discard you? You can just sit there wait for death while believing that it will bring peace and all the other crap you childishly hope in, or you can come with us and find something worth living for again**" He paused, studying me to see if he had any effect on me, in which I hate to admit he did but that doesn't mean I gave the appearance of it.

"**When you make the right decision head to the north east to the outer forest there will be some one there to meet you**". With that he had made a few hand signals and was gone in seconds. Once again I was too entirely alone and left to my thoughts about what Dark and opposing had said about the offer. Redemption in the world of the condemned huh? I sat on the cold floor barley moving because the cold and bitting chains that held me, the smooth paper the chakra seals they had wrapped me in and the barrier that taunted me and thought about the different visitors I've had and the ones I haven't had.

FLASHBACK

**" why hinata?" **was all she asked me with those red eyes, those eyes that had always looked gentle and caring, now cold and tired. I looked at her and asked her if she had any belief in me, belief that I could be innocent. I was surprised when those eyes became like fire, and I heard her scream, telling me to stop hurting her, to stop telling her lies to see her in pain. She told me I was like a daughter to her as I told her she is like a mother to me, she glared through those flamed eyes and looked away, not without hissing the words of she is no mother to a demon. I want to look away, I want to cry, but I don't as the only thing I can say to her is I'm not guilty, I'm not a monster, and the last words between us was when I asked her why do you condemn me? After she sits there and cries she gets up and leaves, eyes still burning and tears still pouring.

* * *

As I Look into the eyes that are so familiar with mine that have always secretly gave me the need to turn my head as if to hide my eyes, like they were going to be stolen. Yet today I don't close my eyes or turn away as I stare into Neji's eyes but he in turn does. I know that he knows the truth, but that still changes nothing. Seeing his tears, hearing the hoarse whisper of apologies and the subtle shake of his shoulders and the shakes of his body still changes nothing. I Can almost feel the tears, then I realize I can Because I am crying for the first time I realize the tears running down my face. I watch Neji move his mouth but nothing comes out, Inknow the words he wants to say and apart of my is glad he doesn't say them cause those word are hold will bring me pain and steal my breath and most likely kill me. he reaches through the bars and I manage to stumble to the bars I grab Neji or he grabs me and we pull at each other as close as we can we hold each other and cry and soon both have hoarse voices, red eyes and our sobs echo of the walls. Soon the guards rip him away, as we both reach for each other, I hear my name followed by regrets and our eyes lock for the last time, and I am once again surrounded in darkness.

The last person to visit me was the person I probably least expected, Kakashi the copy nin and even more was that he was without his book that at times seemed glued to him. As I tilt my head at him wondering what exactly what he was doing here. He looks at me with his eye

and we continued to stare at each other till his eyes rake over the rest of my body taking time to rest at the over use of chains the nailed me to the floor and wall and the seals that were suppose to cut of my chakra. Apparently after my visit with Neji, word had gone out that I had almost killed him. So I really didn't expect to see another visitor.

"**I doesn't matter how I look at you or how long it's been since we've talked, I still can't believe you would plan to kill Hanabi or Neji. True you have gotten extremely powerful, enough to frighten a lot of people, but they're more afraid of what they don't know about you considering you haven't had a partner in one of your missions in 3 years, no one knows what your capable of. They're afraid of another itachi, another slaughter and another loss of a powerful clan. Everyone thinks your insane, that you've cracked like him, so they're celebrating the fact that you were stopped beforehand." **He stopped as his eye returned to mine then continued. **"Hinata even if your innocent, No one will ever trust your sanity, they will watch you and they will catch every little mistake you'd make in order to take you out. They will never trust you again, not Kohona, not your family, not your friends. You will have nothing-**

"_**I know! Why are you here Kakashi? Do you want me to suffer? To tell me how hurt and betrayed you are? How the Hinata you knew is dead and I am just a monster**__?_" I yelled, I couldn't help myself, I didn't want to hear this , I want to have hope, even before the moment they would take my life I wanted to believe in them.

"**Hinata all I'm trying to make sure is you face reality, if you know this why are you still here? He asked me in so irritating husky voice.**

"_**What you can't wait a day for me to disappear? Fine finish now you…."**_I trailed off as I saw the dark smoldering look in his eyes telling I just pushed button I shouldn't have.

" **Why haven't you escaped is what I meant, You don't belong here anymore, you are too trusting to play this game, I know you think some will come and save you but know one will, not even if they think your innocent." **He leans against the bars and sighs his eyes are closed and the silence returns but is soon broken by him again." **Hinata-chan please save yourself and find somewhere you can be free or your past and nobody will hurt you, find someone to protect you for the ones who don't have the power to"** His tone lowers and he opens his eye long enough for me to see all the emotions I never saw before and the memories of him training together and the time when I only looked at the sun. I was in a prison on my execution eve and there was no sun, only him and me and the lingering past that threatened not only our judgment, and apparently his to as he released my chakra bonds and broke my chains. We were close enough to share the same breath before I closed my eyes and told him goodbye as this time I welcomed the darkness, because in the darkness I didn't see him leave me, even though I knew I was very much alone.

End Of FLASHBACKS

REview please! and tell me who you think shoeld hinata end up with?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

--

As I was walking along the path to meet dark and opposing man I took the time to grin at the surprise I had left back in my cell. Through my life the elders had hired various assassins to attack me but one in particular I couldn't help but look after. Don't get me wrong, I've never killed any my assassins, just badly disabled them and gave them a threat that if they tried this again my mercy would run out along with there life span. Wait I'm getting of topic, yes there was assassin that earned my respect and my affection, his name was Shin. I was about 20 and the elders had realized that strong and experienced assassins wouldn't work so they came up with the idea of an assassin that I wouldn't hurt but still trust, they used a child. The kid was about 8 and was from a big and little money family whose dream was to provide for his family and to become a strong shinobi. Shin had tried 57 times to assassinate me before I realized that I wasn't just being clumsy or having bad luck (falling flower pots, rocks, getting shoved in front of moving carts, almost tripping off the hokage monument where I was suppose to have a mission, but I didn't). Till finally I had found him hurt while he was training himself, I was absorbed in what I was doing that I never realized he had a knife in his hands till I noticed him shaking. I look at him in the eye and I knew he had influenced by my family, so I told him I couldn't let him do it because he's still just a kid and kids should enjoy it while they can. I had promised I would let him try to kill me when he was old and could take a death, but he still had a long ways to go in order to kill me.

I had been training him since then, but where the elders messed up was that they had given him a contract with evidence of their plot. They had tried to kill him to cover up but I had already made plans by having him and his family goes into hiding somewhere in flower country. So I have no doubt that he's on his way back to Kohona to give Hokage the contract that could very well bring down the elders.

I was pulled out my thoughts as I was approached by two figures, I could tell one of them was a woman and the other was a man**." So you've made the choice to live?"** asked an annoyingly high pitch condescending voice. "**Well... it was stay there with stone like personalities or come here for the free food and not so icy conversations"** I Smiled at them and said in sweet voice.** "Just because the bossu had interest in you doesn't mean the rest of us want you**" snapped that bleeding ear voice. _Ohhh, maybe I was wrong about that last part, I hope they have free food at least, I'm starving._

"**Shut up Kenji, follow us and keep quiet" **Yes mam, I feel like I should give her a bow or something, I'm glad she shut that guy before I started getting creative.

On our third day of silence I was informed that that the two had a mission in rain country and I would be observing and taking over the position of back up. I had always like this country, more that the fact that I loved the rain, but a draw back that this place was known for its hostility against kohona (_kohona headband+Hyuuga eyes trouble_) and a lot of my former enemies also like the rain. I was lead into a shady place and told to stand guard, so I did and decided to look around only to find a lot of shady characters looking at me then shifting toward some else. _Oh wait I'm here on shady business too damn_, so hence I bunch up my shoulders pull the hood over my face and slink into the shadow to await my two comrades. 'sigh' _I feel like mugging some one or least scare someone._

I was broken out of my thoughts by some guy getting thrown out the window; oh wait its bleeding ears guy followed by a huge pissed off gorilla guy. _Hmm maybe I should help him, I mean the poor guy, and he might go deaf listening to bleeding ears screaming._

"**what are doing help us!" **screamed the usually silent woman as I turn to see her beat up with little clothes on and being held by two guys _who I think might be related to gorilla number 1. _By then we have a crowd that has backed up as far possible in order not to get hurt and me and a bunch of gorillas standing in the middle in the street I call shady street. I sigh tell them to stop and just let us go before I have to hurt them_, which I think wouldn't matter cause these gorillas don't seem to be in danger of going extinct any time soon. _Then they made some sort of sound in which was either a laugh or they were growling, well both possibilities I'm not fond of so I guess I have to fight.

My byakugan is on and I see everything,_ including the black red cloaks watching from a shadow, _I smile at them and I let them see my face, they attack and resign myself that I'm no longer a kohona nin, I can no longer let these people live. The first one reached me and I grab his hand and twist it using the momentum , I can hear it crack especially when I grab the rest of the arm and break every single bone in it, I jerk him back and dig my finger tips to pierce around his heart and I use my chakra to shoot into his organs **"exploding chakra organs technique" **I calmly say as I pull put my fingers that had been around his heart right up the first knuckle and push him away as he collapses on his knees shaking. Everyone watches as he screams, as his eyes explode, next you hear splashes and swishes as his kidneys go, then you can't make out what he's saying cause blood splatters out of his mouth as his tongue is no longer. One by one of organs all along everyone just watches and no one moves to help until finally I can't take and slice his throat. I turn around and the gorillas I'm assuming have just realized I'm not just a girl, I'm a rogue nin, a hyuuga and finally a killer. One of the gorillas who seemed to be the boss _(Probably cause he has the biggest sword) _came at me screaming, apparently not learning his lesson or has a death wish as I jump and flip over him using his shoulder, I turn making hand sign for **"Chakra insertion cement technique**" and do another flip away. He stands up saying he barely felt that. I smile as make the next hand signs for the second part of that jutsu "**chakra string manipulation" **He stops and looks at me as he turns around using the giant sword he had and starts cutting down the other guards, as I control his chakra and his body to cut down the other gorilla the can can song is drifting through my head.

Outer pov

At first the man with the sword was vicious and accurate but now his movement have become light and floppy, like he's dancing, he's waving his sword around in arcs and his legs seeming to be in some rhythm. Look at the man you wouldn't be able to guess that he could graceful or that talented, he's making massacring look like fun and easy as he takes all of his men.

end

--

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Hinatax itachi

Hinata POV

I watched gorilla with the sword finish off his last man as I think how I should end, and an idea strikes as I release my binds and the gorilla stops dancing. I smile as I approach him and hold out my hand as my other is doing the necessary seals, but another giant sword comes out of nowhere( wasn't really nowhere I just didn't expect him to interfere) and lobs the head of the gorilla. I turn and look us to let the blue shark man know that I was annoyed and his presence wasn't wanted but he just laughs as the other come out of hiding and the blondie turns to the woman gives her some money_. Oh I wish I kakashi wasn't right all the time and I kinda wish I wasn't alone, but I am and I'm screwed._

_ "_**Thank you, Kira for delivering this little shinobi and this worm, we'll take from here"**

uggh what a slimy voice that came from the guy with too much spikes. I was backed up against one of the buildings as the bleeding ears guy was thrown over kisumes shoulder and I turned to look into familiar spinning eyes of the man who could be the death of me and greet the dark that pulls me down.

I wake much later on a blood red canopy bed and dark room littered with candles and also has the decoration of 2 pairs of ruby eyes.

**"You do know why you're here right**? _A tea party perhaps?_I shake my head as a no.

"**Hinata I want you and Itachi to have a child together to recreate the perfect eyes. You will also become a member of this organization**" _damn I'm in popular demand with the shady organizati- wait…Me and itachi? Together? With out near death fights? Hell no. that dream died the moment he killed everyone._

_ "__**No not with him, not ever" I spat.**_

"**You do not have a choice" with that Marada left leaving me **_**and if kami really loved me an a-sexual **_**uchiha.**

**"Hinata this is what you've wanted right,"**

**" _When I was younger ya, but your the one who left not me!" _**

**"hina you will not be touched by any other but me, I am the one you cried to when your mother died and everytime after that,do not be stupid you are not fit to be a shinobi your to breakable, to fragile, I will lock you away in this room until you understand that you can never run from me. I am your master, if you disobey I will hurt you till plead for forgiveness**"Itach said those words with absolute promise, I once promised that I would marry him and love him. That was before he did those things and this is after, and I'm no longer the person who would bow to his whim and stay locked up or take his beatings. Deep down I stilled loved him and knew I couldn't kill him but I can't do what he wants and i know I'll be the one leaving this time, I'll be the one who leaves him alone to face his what ever comes his way.

--

He approached my slowly while taking off his cloak, shirt and so on till he was in nothing but boxers and me _I was staring how could I not? _Wow stop control Hinata, you have make sure his guard is down and his are off then run like hell_ though I can run after- _no I will escape as soon as possible. The next thing I new Itachi had me in the middle of his bed and my jacket and shirt on the floor and was making feel things I definitely shouldn't, back to my mission. I open my eyes and flip him, he tenses and expects to try to kill him but I surprise him by kissing him and I can feel his satisfaction and his damn uchiha grin as I kiss my way around him till I find his throat and I nip while grinding my lower body into his as we both let out moans. His hands are on my butt and mine are in his chest and the other one is making the seal I should have used much earlier. I stop kissing him to look in his now black eyes as I grin and whisper

_**"Dream illusion technique"and he's out like a light.**_

_** I look at him sleeping peacefully as my heart beats loud, I close my eyes and give him one last kiss. This reminds me of our first last kiss and the fact he left me for years without a word or sign and I make up mind as I bury that soft feeling and replace it with disgust at him for trying to use and disgust for almost falling for it. I get up as and make hand signs**_

**_"Reapers touch jutsu_**" as I touch the locked door turns to flames and race away.

I have my eyes activated look of the bleeding ears guy as I find him chained to wall. Not for long though as I break them with my chakra and swing him over my shoulder was we both stumble out of there and we are both weak in the knees. I find him staring at my chest and realized I only had my bra on, wondering how I forgot my shirt, but I knew I wasn't going back._ I forgot because I was very distracted by a certain uchiha and it wouldn't hurt if I lave this guy here and go back right? _No I was going to go see this bossu no matter what, no more distractions. So I take Kenji the the hell out of here and head north, so I do the only logical thing and summon Ren a giant wolf to carry us as far away as possible from temptation.

End of chapter

please review


	6. Chapter 6

I remember when I had first met Ren and how he had become my only true alley. It was after my 16th birthday and Kiba had told me one of their Nin dogs had mated with a wolf when it escaped and only 3 pups survived. A week later he told me only one had lived through the week, but the mother refused to feed it and it's will to live wasn't there; it was a lost cause he had told me. The next morning I went to wake Kiba for an early training Shino had told me about only to find him still asleep. I was told to wait while Hana tried to get him up, so I went to go see the puppy. I've been in Kiba's house tons of times I practically knew everyone in his family and including where the kennels were. I found the puppy being cornered by some of the other more purposed puppies, but he wasn't cowering, he was growling and I could tell he was badly hurt. I had jumped in the kennel and picked up the wolf cub in my arms, it bit me but I didn't let go as I took it to the hose to wash the blood and dirt off. After I dried it off it was shivering so I took off my jacket and wrapped it around it while it was still growling and trying to bite me. I sat on the ground and just held it. After a while I went into the fridge and got some milk, I heated it up and it took me a while but I got him to eat it, I heard Kiba calling me so I put the cub back into its own pen and left. This continued for about two weeks till I had fallen asleep with the cub in my arms, I awoke to Hana and Kiba calling my name. I looked down to find the cub growling at them, he was trying to protect me. Kiba and Hana said I might as well keep him since the

'**Nasty bugger'** as Kiba calls him only listens to me. So over the years I had kept Ren with Kiba's family till he was old enough to hunt on his own, then I released him into the wild only to summon him when I need him.

We stopped at a clearing and I took out my flute that Oba-san had taught me since I was a child and played while leaning against Ren and waiting for bleeding ears to wake up. I was so into the music that I was slightly startled by the shifting of clothes, I open my eyes to see Kenji staring at me.

"_**Nani?"**_

"**You're good."** Then he looked around and asked the impending question.

"**Where are we and how did we escape them?"**

"_**We are in sound country and how I escaped them and took you don't matter. What does matter is that right now we're safe and tomorrow you will lead us to your Bossu hmm."**_ He was frowning at me, but I just looked at him tired and annoyed. Obviously Ren picked up on my annoyance and turned his massive head to look at Kenji and growl. Kenji expectedly yelped and skidded backward only to fall into a pine tree and yelp again to land flat on his face.

"_**Get some sleep Kenji; we have a long day tomorrow."**_ I picked up from where I left off as I watched him squirm into his blankets and close his eyes where as mine drifted to the fire.

The next few weeks we had been traveling at what I found a snails pace but Kenji said it was perfectly fine. _Does he not remember being hunted by the currently most powerful rogue Nin? Not too mention I'm not exactly on anybodies good list right now._

It happened while we were in mist country, they had caught up to me and we were currently running out of land. _Damn._

"**Give up Hinata there is no way to escape, please accept your end peacefully and have some honor."**

I turn around to meet them and stare them in the eyes as I ready to fight the people who had meant the world to me. I wonder if I should feel dread or take this as an compliment that they had sent this many powerful Nin after me. There were the rookie nine _or should I say seven?_ And their sensei's.

"_**Hmm? You want me to kneel while you chop of my head and bring it back to my bastard father and your precious Kage? How about you turn around so we don't have to fight, because all of you are the last people I want to fight."**_ I know they won't leave but I can only hope right?

"**You use to think the way we did Hinata and you also use to have sanity left inside you.**" came Ino's voice. _So my father told them I was insane, huh_. I didn't have time to keep thinking as Tenten came at me using her sword, I didn't move but it simply stopped moving as it was stuck in between my pointer and middle finger. I tapped it with explosive chakra as the blade made a ting sound and fell into pieces, my eyes never leaving her shocked ones. She flips back as lee comes in to attack me, for the first time I flip onto the water so lee and Gai can't reach me and they know it as they stop and curse. Then I can sense Shikamaru's shadow Jutsu coming at me, just before it reaches, I pour a little bit of chakra into my hand and slam into his shadow, enough warning for him not do something like that again. I can see Neji hang back and wait to see who'll attack next since I know he'll only attack if absolute necessary. Finally Kiba screams out a curse and uses his double tornadoes to reach me and I use my hands to call to similar water torpedo's as well as in ice wall that sends them back to land.

"**Hinata, stop hurting your friends!"** screams Sakura and I look at her and tilt my head and ask

"_**I'm not attacking I am defending, and I was under the impressions friends trust each other and don't send each other to their deaths nor do they try to kill each other. So Sakura are we friends? Cause the last time I checked you are trying to kill me when I have done nothing wrong!" **_I end up yelling at her with my misty eyes.

"**Heh, your right, so in order to save Kohona, I'm cutting all ties from now on. You are an enemy I must kill not one to pity. You are killer, and so I must save the people you will kill in the future by ending it here." **_Kill me Sakura? Me a Killer_?

"**Sakura is right, you are a demon" **_Ino, how could you say that about me? What about all the times I've slept over at your house and went shopping? A demon?_

"**Poison**_" Shika-kun? Haven't you figured out this is all wrong? That this is just a mistake?_

"**Monster**_" Chouji, you never say anything bad about anyone, you mean it don't you? That I'm a monster._

"**Traitor"**_ Tenten, please no, I didn't want to be, I would give anything not to turn my back on Kohona._

"**Insane and dangerous"**_ I'm dangerous but not to you, and I'm not insane lee Gai sensei, please don't believe them. _

"**Heartless"**_ No Kiba, I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you. Kami Kiba I loved you like a brother, you're the one who is ripping my heart._

"**Ruthless"**_ Shino I'm sorry, really I am._

"**Betrayer"**_ Naruto, I still love you, but that doesn't matter anymore does it?_

"**Condemned" **_Neji? Kakashi? They're watching from the back, but I see no emotion in their eyes all I see is their absolution._

I see them all start making hand signs and unlocking chakra gates, I start walking to them, I hope Ren is okay when I don't return to him and Kenji, but I don't think I can survive this. I'm faced with Kohona's most powerful nin and all of their most deadly and destructive Jutsu's, And I decide there is no fighting back, cause I know I could never bring myself to hurt any of these people. I feel them charging and I give them my last tear streaked smile as I meet my end.

I wake up to darkness, and realize that I don't have any energy to open my eyes so I try the vocal cords and manage a groan of sorts. At least it alerted my consciousness to the people who had been in the room with me. They tell me to drink and I slowly lose my self in that darkness again, _hmm maybe the darkness isn't so bad?_

I awake again and I 'm able to open my eyes and move my head to the side after some effort to see a green haired lady, who I'm hoping can help with the questions I have. I let out another sound and she turns to me and smiles and walks over and starts talking.

"**I was hoping you'd wake up while I was here Hinata-san, it seems you've made good recovery and have over come the coma. You've been out for 3 months and most of your wounds have healed, the paralyzing drugs will wear off. I had to keep you paralyzed for all this time since you kept thrashing about calling out names to apologize. Frankly you have nothing to apologize for since they're the ones who did this to you, you almost died if it wasn't for that huge wolf of yours. I'm putting you back to sleep and when you awake you should be able to move more ok? Sleep tight Hinata-san"** That I did.

Next time I awoke was when I heard bleeding ears and Bossu in the room along with the doc.

"**Ah Hinata-san good to see you looking better**" _yeesh if this better I hate to see what I use to look like._

"_**Thanks, You have no idea what I went through to get here, and where is here?**_

"**You are at our base in the mist, and I have only heard a part from Kenji but your story only seems to get more interesting Hinata-san. You will have a mission in a week, it's not hard just an assassination."**With he left with bleeding ears trailing behind him.

"_**A week huh."**_

"**You shouldn't even be moving for month but what he says is law."**

"_**You don't seem like the shady type why you are here? Or what are you running from doc?"**_

"**You seem even worse to be in this kind of place, and I'm not running from any one. I was kidnapped, there is no escape from this hell, were all trapped by a bunch of insane demons and ruthless killers." **_I suppose that I'll fit right in then._

_Review!!!!_


	7. Chapter 7

5 months later

"_**Oi doc, that hurts!"**_ I didn't even feel it really, I just liked bugging her, and she knew it to as she swiped me on the head.

"**Baka, you've had a sword through the ribs with out flinching and you're complaining about rubbing alcohol."**

I smirk at her and she just shakes her head. I reached into my bag and bring out some chocolates and give them to her as she squeals in delight. I relish the fact that I can still make somebody happy that doesn't include Ren.

Over the past 3 months with every mission I'm losing more of my humanity and gaining a bloodlust and body count that has gained me a reputation. I had become Bossu's favorite demon and one of his most powerful and obedient. I killed, tortured, destroyed and stole on his command, and the point is I was losing my guilty conscious and was giving all the villages and independent groups a reason to fear and hunt me. I had run into my former friends again relishing at their surprised faces, this time I proved them right and showed them how much of a demon I really was. Fighting them wasn't easy but I managed to do it while surviving, naruto is the only one I had to call a draw with, both of us nearly dead but his advantage with his still intact demon. I had also ran into Zetsu and had one hell of fight that left him almost dead and me walking away smirking.

"**Thanks, I haven't had this stuff in years, do have everything else?"**

"_**Yeah I left it in your room; you ah have quite the interesting taste doc."**_

"**I patch you up every time some one comes challenging you or tries to kill you and that's the thanks I get, where's the appreciation hmm?"**

We both now I could heal myself but we both find comfort in each other, she's my only anchor to sanity and I'm the one person in this place she can be free around and the person who protects her.

"**Hey Doctor you here?"** came a loud booming voice along with the pounding on the door, she rolls her eyes and shuts the curtain blocking me from view.

"**Yes, just a minute"** I can hear her unlock the door then 3 sets of foot steps come into room.

"**Hey doctor I don't feel good, so do your thing**." _Feh, what a wuss,_ I lie down and close my eyes listening to her questions.

"**Hey doctor your looking good today, very good"**

"**How about we have some fun"**

"**I heard the Hinata is on a mission, so nobody is here to stop us you know."**

"**Yeah that fuckin' demon has some affection for you so we thought we might do her a favor and get rid of you."**

"**Heh we'll make her into a monster by messin' you up so badly that monster won't even know it was you."**

I wanted to rip them apart but I waited for doc to give me sign to pounce. _Feh, I'm so whipped._

"**Gentlemen, I have to advise you against such an action. The demon as you put is not on a mission and is behind that curtain, and most likely thinking about using your idea about not recognizing your corpses."**

"**Haijime-sama, what can I do for you?"**

I pull the curtain to see three very scared faces, a nervous doc and an amused Haijime.

"**Nothing Saeki, I'm here for Hinata-chan"**

"_**You could have sent some messenger, I was about to have some fun with these little boys, you have the worst timing. Oh and if you three ever have thought like those again, don't. Now get the hell out of here and find a different doctor."**_

"**Hai, I could've but then I wouldn't get to spend anytime with the resident white demon."**

"_**Feh, your one to speak about calling me a demon Haijime, you take the longest to kill and the messiest"**_

"**Hai, But you still are the master when it comes to pain and scarring, Hinata-chan"**

"**I'd rather not hear about this thank you. Hinata your wound is fine you can go." **With that she turned back to her desk and started to work while I pouted at her, hoping she'd let me stay here.

"**Let's go Bossu wants to see us." **I get off the bed and take one more look at doc before Haijime shuts the door.

"**Ah good both of you are here I want you to take a couple of others and take out a feudal lord of earth Country, I want it done with everyone knowing who did it."**

He gives us the mission scroll and we leave, Haijime is talking but I just drone him out wondering what is up with doc.

"**Hinata-chan!"**

"_**Will you stop yelling, use you indoor voice please."**_ I feel a large amount of stares and notice I'm in the common room. _How the hell did I get here?_

"**I don't think evil demons are suppose to care about indoor voices or saying please Hinata ne-chan."** I slide my eyes to see Shun. _Yeah I think he's right._

"_**Hn"**_

"**Nice vocabulary Hinata ne-chan. So you to taking on some big mission, of course I'm coming, it wouldn't be a party with out me would it?"**

"_**Hai shun you and couple of others"**_

I see everyone shift and wonder who will be lucky enough to have some 'fun'. Feh each and every one of them is a demon that loves to spill blood. There are three classes; the shit, the killers and the demons and a sub level of the strongest monsters. I was a demon and a strong one, so was Haijime, Shun and 5 others, the rest in this room were common demons, but still demons.

"**I take that all of you would be interested on coming to a party; you all know Hinata throws the best parties."**

I see the room smile at memory of the massacre's I had done.

"_**I'm leaving you can pick who ever you want I don't care."**_

"**Ha this is the demon you all fear, she's just a lazy fuck**" Before the punk even knew what was happening I had him off his feet pinned against the wall flailing like a fish out off water.

"**This demon can snap you like a twig, so in the future I wouldn't talk when around her**" Haijime you polite bastard. I drop him and the punk holds his neck trying to breath.

"**Wise words Haijime. You pup, have you caught your breath?"** He looks at me and nods and then screws it up by opening his big baka mouth and his baka tongue.

"**Heh, a little threat doesn't mean anything, like you could hurt me."**

"_**I'm afraid your words aren't enough. It seems his tongue doesn't know when to stop saying such deadly things Haijime."**_

"**So it seems"**

I grabbed the punk and used chakra to make him bow in front of me before I used a Kunai to slice of his tongue all in seconds.

"**Ha-ha-ha baka boy lost his tongue, your lucky she doesn't take your life little boy." **_Shun._

I drop his tongue in front of him, his fingers are on his tongue when I step on them and break his fingers, and I lift up his chin and smile at him before I walk away with his bloodied screams echoing down the hall.

I walked into my room to see a slave finishing my laundry, I don't bother them, and they don't sabotage anything for me to die on a mission. This one is new and openly stares at my blood sprayed clothes and starts screaming, I lean back onto the desk and start pealing/eating an apple I had taken from the kitchen. More slaves came into the room and couldn't figure out why the girl was screaming I stayed unnoticed till Kaoru came into the room.

**SLAP**

"**Get a hold of your self you little wench, how dare you disturb Hinata-sama like this?"**

And the others noticed I was in the room and started bowing and apologizing, I waved them off and knocked the girl unconscious and handed her off to the others

"**I'm sorry Hinata-sama she's freshly caught, I gave her this room as it's one of the safest to do but I didn't think she would freak like that"**

"_**Its fine, I have long mission in the morning so please pack my things Kaoru"**_

"**Hai Hinata-sama"**

Morning

"_**I'm leaving doc"**_

"**Did you cut out that boy's tongue Hinata?"**

"_**Yeah, why?"**_

"**He's just a boy Hinata"**

"_**He's was put into the demons section so I hardly think he's just a boy and why does it matter?"**_

"**How can you just do that with out thinking about whether it's right or wrong?"**

"_**Right and wrong don't exist here only power and weakness doc. I know you can't understand it and I don't expect you to but that's how it is here."**_

"**But don't you feel anything?"**

"_**I stopped feeling most things the day where the people who were my world tried to kill me, you're the only person who can question me and the only person I'll protect doc. Do you know how many have had thoughts and plans to do to what those shits were going to do? Lots and I killed them doc because that's who I am, I'm a demon who kills, I'm heartless and ruthless, I'm a poisonous monster, and I am condemned doc."**_

"**I want to save you Hinata,"**

"_**No one can save me doc, I'm too far gone."**_

"**I…I know"**

"_**Good bye doc," **_I grip the door handle and swing open the door.

"**Good bye Hinata"** I shut the door behind me and start walking down the abandoned hallway only to here my name shatter the silence.

"**Hinata!"** I turn my head to see doc staring at me.

"**I'll see you when you came right?" **She looked unsure and hopeful; I give her a smile and say,

"_**Hai, I promise doc."**_ With that I started walking again to the meeting room and out of Doc's sight.

I walked out to the gates to see people talking and arguing.

"_**That's enough lets go"**_ I walked right past them and started into a run with the others following me.

Review please ah and i don't own Hinata.


	8. Chapter 8

At Earth country

"**Yah! I'm so excited! Look how many people there are! This is going to be sooooo much fun! Can we go yet? Pwease!" **

I looked over to see Megumi, _Feh childish as always._

"**Yeah can we go yet?"** I don't even have look to know that was Hiro, Megumi's twin twitching with excitement.

"**No little children should wait until we say"** _Good Haijime_

"**Ah let them have a little fun Haijime, besides I don't see the harm in it."** _Takeo you baka._

"**No you baka Hinata-sama hasn't given us the go ahead so there has to be a reason" **_Ruri as loyal as ever._

"**If any of you had half a brain you'd realize it could jeopardize the mission" **_Yoichi saving me from wasting my breath._

"_**Hai there is**_**"** I smirked at their surprised reaction and Jumped from my hiding spot.

"_**Were going to be sneaking into the castle, you are only to engage in combat if they attack you first, leave the villagers or any one who doesn't get in our way, understood? Good we're leaving now."**_

"**Mou! That takes away all the fun Hinata-sempai." **

"_**Hn so?**_

"**Ah Hinata ne-chan your vocabulary is improving, even if it's by one word. Ha-ha-ha!"**

"**Shut up Shun"**

"**Blah! You're no fun Ruri."**

When we enter the castle and make our way to the chamber where the Lord is having a banquet, I use a jutsu to open the door as my white roses sweep and into the room and block us from sight. When they fall were standing there and the lord immediately recognizes us as the Meshikakae also known as the Blood demons and we were about to live up to our names.

"_**Megumi"**_

"**Hai Hinata-sempai?"** I see people cringe at my name in fear.

"_**you can play now"**_ With that her and Hiro started off with summoning spiders that came out of everywhere and now where, the others joined in using more personal methods. I ignored them and locked eyes with the feudal lord, I did hand signs to complete the jutsu I wanted _**Chakra emotions manipulation**_ with that I was able to put him into a calm trance as I ordered him to come to me. With the chakra I was able to manipulate his emotions and some power over his mind. He stumbles a little but makes it to a kneeling position in front of me and I use my _**Reapers touch**_ jutsu as I hold onto his arm and pull him up, I watch my jutsu spread through out his entire body except his feet. I release my trance on him and he regains his fear, it doubles as he looks at his glowing black skin.

"**What have you done to me you demon?"**

"_**I have been paid by your brother and wife to kill you, seems like they have plans of their own hmm"**_

'**What ever it is I'll double it, please don't kill me, I beg you."** Ugh the man started crying.

"_**Oh look there's your brother now, why don't you kill him to get even hmm? You're going to die so why not take him with you?"**_

The man gets a dark look in his eyes and charges at his unsuspecting brother. As the man collides they both let out shrieks as the lord's black skin glows then explode on contact. The brother's let out screams of pain being burnt to death, _burning to death wasn't too pleasant I imagine._ I see the wife screaming and took of running down the corridor. I decide I didn't trust her, so I followed her to finish it leaving Haijime to look after things.

I see the woman running into a bedroom locking it, I start whistling as I saunter down the hallway looking at the terrible art plastered on the walls. I reach the door and knock

"_**Open up little wifey, or I'll blow the door down, **_**"No, go away you demon!"** I shake my head at her refusal to obey easily.

I use a lower level of my reapers jutsu to turn the door into ash and I step into the room to see the woman and three little children hiding in the corner, she was hiding behind them.

"_**Hiding behind children are we? What makes you think you'll be safe that way little wifey?"**_

"**Don't you hurt our mommy you Demon!"** I look down at the boy who was punching my lower body, he's got guts, and he'd make a good lord.

"_**Move little boy, this woman is going to die tonight so go hide while I finish this hmm."**_

"**No, You killed daddy and uncle so I won't let you take her away either!"**

I Bend down on my knee and grab the boy's wrists and look him in the eye, he stops on his own and I can see the fear and I also see the bruises through the pajamas. I look at the two younger girls and see similar bruises and cuts and I know exactly where they came from.

"_**Tell me little one, where did you and your sisters get these bruises and cuts from? Do not lie to me little one tell me the truth and I'll tell you one in return hmm."**_

The woman made a scream and pushed the girls aside and ran out the door and fled.

"**They made them, Mommy and daddy and sometimes Uncle; they hit us when they get angry because they tell us were little monsters and we deserved it."** I Pick the boy up and put him on the bed; I picked up the two little girls and put them beside the boy.

"_**First off, you are not monsters, they are monsters you are not k? Your mommy and uncle gave us money to kill your daddy, and then your daddy killed your uncle while killing himself. And as for your mother, she rather sacrifice her children then die, those people are monsters."**_

"**So were not bad?"** asked a young blonde girl

"_**No, Now I want you to hide in that closet and put your hand to your ears and don't come out till your Kage comes for you hmm?"**_

They nodded but the boy hesitated and said

'**Demons and Monsters don't have mercy"** With that he went into the closet and shut it.

I tilt my head and sealed the room with a sound jutsu, so the kids aren't too scarred as I started my way back to the main chamber passing fleeing maids.

"**Ah Hinata-san your back, Lookie what we found, we thought you might want to have this one."** I look around to see the once white marble room covered in red, then I see everyone gathered around wifey.

"_**Hmm thank you Takeo, and yes I'll take her."**_ I walk till I'm right in front of the begging woman and I raise her chin and I smile at her before her eyes go wide. I make my hand signs as I gather the illusion in my right hand till it forms a black and red globe And I put it into her forehead. She starts screaming as I say the words _**Nightmares of a thousand days **_ her eyes close and she once again starts screaming.

"_**Were finished lets go"**_ The other's want to stay and watch the woman and my famous forbidden jutsu, it takes as long as 3 or more days to complete. It makes the victim experience their most horrible nightmares over and over until the user dies of hunger or some kills her and the user is unable to kill them selves because of the pain.

I take out a clean white rose and dip it in some blood and lay it over the lord, the other white roses were already coated with red but this one was my calling card. All of the top demons had calling cards that the bossu wanted to leave at every kill we make; mine had been created on my first mission. It had been an accident the first time, the rose had fallen out of one of the smashed vases and landed in my victim's blood, I bent down and picked it up right when a servant came and saw me. So I stood up and looked at the frozen servant, I threw the rose on the dead body and left out the window. Days later Bossu told me to keep repeating it at every kill and so I did, later the other demons developed calling cards and The Meshikakae became famous.

We were just arriving at HQ and I could already sense that something was wrong as we walked through the barrier and gates we came across a destroyed part of the building, the servant's wing. I hurried my steps into the common room and I see everyone look at me with apprehension and fear, I frown and continue as I can sense them leaving the room to go hide. I see Bossu waiting for me "**Hinata your back I'm afraid we have to move the base, it seems we've been found out by Kohona and were attacked. Most of the slaves were killed so we have to find new one**s" I walk past him to go find doc when Bossu read mind. **"I'm sorry Hinata I knew you were fond of Saeki but she was killed too."** I stop and activate my eyes and I look for her corpse, I find it and I transport there. I see her lying in a body of her own blood, I see a kunai had pierced her neck and temple, I bend down and gather her in my arms and start walking. I keep walking for an hour till we reach the giant sakura tree that over looks the sea. I lay her down at the base of the tree, I wrap her in my cloak and give her a kiss on the head and whisper the words that tore me apart _**Earth Tomb no jutsu. **_

I saw her body sink with the hands of earth pulling her under and I let my tears fall. I use my chakra to carve her name in the tree as I collapse and stare at her grave.

"_**I'm sorry I broke our promise doc."**_

"**Hinata, you need leave, she's not coming back"** _Haijime?_

I turn my head to find Haijime, Shun, the twins, Takeo, Ruri and Yoichi staring at me.

"**Come on sempai, it's been raining for like 8 hours and you don't even have a cloak"** _Megumi?_

"**Bossu sent us to find you when the 7****th**** hour passed that you've been missing Hinata-sama"** _Ruri?_

I turn to stare at her grave again and the other get fed up and leave, Shun and Haijime hesitate

"**If you want I'll help you destroy the leaf? What you want to make you feel better just let me know k?**

'**Hinata, come back when your ready, I'll cover for you with Bossu."** Shun and Haijime put their cloaks around me and leave as I am once again alone with doc and our spot.

Flash back

I watched Doc still in her pajamas wrapped in her blanket sleeping on the ground, my back was against the tree and I looked to the seas and the coming dawn.

"**Where the hell am I? Hinata what are we doing here? Hinata…oh"**

"_**You said you haven't seen a sunrise in years and I didn't know what you wanted for your birthday"**_

"**Thank you, I don't suppose you're willing to let me go?"**

"_**sorry doc but I'm already in enough trouble for taking you out of that place."**_

"**Well I suppose I'll have to enjoy the day while it lasts huh?"**

That day we ate and talked and you danced while I played my flute for you, we went swimming and caught fish and you relished your freedom that day. You fell asleep against Ren who you had met for the second time as I played you my favorite songs, I stopped and watched you sleep for awhile till I picked you up and brought you back to your room. I was punished with a beating by Bossu for what I did so you didn't see me the next three days, so the next time I saw you asked if it was a dream and I told you I'd take you on your next birthday. It didn't matter that Bossu could kill me; the only thing that mattered was the smile of my only friend and the only one who I would smile for.

END of flashback

Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

"**Hey when do you think Hinata ne-chan is coming back?"**

"**I miss sempai too Shun-kun"**

'**She'll come back"**

"**How are so sure Yoichi, you saw her that night right?"**

"**Because Hiro, Hinata won't abandon us, she's not like the others."**

"**Ruri is right she's too strong to be affected by Saeki's death to do something stupid"**

"**I hope your right Haijime"**

"**Of course I am Takeo"**

"**Baka's"**

"**Mou! Shun is the only Baka Yoichi"**

I found the base right where I left, the welcome I got was much the same, everyone froze in place as I walked past the demons common room and straight to my room where the servants had left me some food.

"**Yeesh knock already Shun"**

"**It wasn't my idea Takeo, hey Haijime you do it"**

"**Can't you do something as simple as knock on Hinata-sama's door?"**

"**Don't be so mean Ruri; he's just afraid of sempai going psycho on him."**

"**Shun Hinata-dono won't do that to us, stop scaring him sister."**

I open the door to see some very shocked faces, I tilt my head

"_**Nani?"**_

"**Ah Hinata-chan your looking better, out for a stroll?"**

"_**No Haijime I have a mission from Bossu"**_

"**Alone Hinata-sama?"**

"_**Hai"**_ I walk down the hallway not looking back but only forward to my mission, a slaughter of a village in sound country paid by another village from sound. I only want to get this over with so I could be by myself again. I don't feel anything as I slaughter the village, I don't think I have any feeling left, I just exist to do as Bossu says and that's all there is to it.

4 months later

I get back from the information extraction mission I was given as I see Ruri come up to me and say **"Bossu wants the full Meshikakae to come to his office Hinata-sama"**

I nod and continue my way there with Ruri trailing behind me.

"**Ah Hinata-san Ruri, now that all of you are here I want all of you to go one a mission given to me by the Raikage. Hinata you'll be in charge as usual and will make the target kill. The target is the Hokage of Kohona. The price has been paid so I want you to complete the mission as soon as possible and Hinata-san you're more then welcome to get out some revenge if you wish. Dismissed"**

I walk out of the room away from Bossu and his guards with the rest of an unusually quiet Meshikakae following behind me.

"_**We leave in the morning have everything ready or I leave with out you." **_I Transport to my room and tell the servant girl to pack my things as I sit on my floor and sharpen my weapons thinking about the upcoming mission, Not thinking about doc, never about her.

"**we should tell her'**

"**Are you crazy Shun? Sempai will go ballistic"**

'**Hai sister is right Hinata dono is now almost a monster, there is no going back for some like her now that Saeki is dead."**

"**I wonder if I should feel sorry for the little Kohona's, Hinata won't go easy on them and most likely leave a trail of bodies."**

"**Hinata-sama doesn't go easy on anyone anymore, she kills anyone who even looks at her the wrong way Takeo."**

"**Ruri is right, Hinata-chan only listens to Bossu and we know he's just using her."**

"**Hai Bossu wants Hinata-sensei to completely lose all sense of right and wrong and become fully obedient, so by sending her to kill the people who use to mean everything to her; he's completing the last step in making her the perfect machine."**

"**Wow Yoichi is so smart!"**

"**Baka's"**

As I walked through the city of Kohona I took all the changes that had been made in the past year, I can't really believe it has only been a year that everything had happened. I walk up the guard with me henge but he stops me, _Genma._

"**What business do you have with Hokage-sama?"**

**I sighting of the Meshikakae, my grandmother saw them."** Good Haijime. I can sense the others around the tower with their henges waiting for my signal.

"**Ah come on I'll show you"** he leads us up the stairs but Hajime knocks him unconscious as I signal Takeo to take his place and Hajime stays there to catch and stragglers.

I keep going in my henge and find there are no guards guarding the door; I activate my eyes through the barrier and see Tsunade's office full off irate chakra signatures. I turn around and signal for everyone to come inside and I tell them to wait here, I tell Takeo to assume Gen- the Guard again as he knocks on the door.

"**Hokage-sama an Oba-san is here to see you about a sighting of the Meshikakae."**

I see them the entire rookie nine Nin, Gai's team and the sand triplets and even Sasuke standing there looking annoyed at the interruption. Good Takeo is blocking their view of me and I do the hand signs._**Crimson stone mist no jutsu **_and_** Illusion Pretime Jutsu.**_

"**Tell the hag to come back later, we're busy here."**

Takeo then grins and saunters in saying ** "Now that's not nice calling her a hag when you resemble an hag a lot more then she does."**

'**Why you little- What the hell I can't move!" **

"**Ha-ha-ha old hag can't move!"**

"**can we play with them before we end it sempai?"**

"**Yeah can have some fun before we get on with the mission?"**

"**Not unless she tells us to"**

"**I don't think she'll mind Ruri"**

"**But we should still wait to see what sensei wants us to do Haijime"**

"**Who the fucks are you?"(Kiba)**

"**Shut up baka you'll get us killed."(Shino)**

"**Yes you should listen to your friend, right Hiro?**

"**Hai, and he's right you should show more respect to us."**

"**Who are you?"**

"**Baka they're the**_** Meshikakae**_**"**

"**Then wouldn't **_**she**_** be here too?"**

"_**Hai I am"**_

I am looking at the map of the five nations with pins in locations in the mist, rain and sound country so I don't see them turn to look at me but I can feel the glares and their fear. I turn around and look at them, I know nothing of the old me is showing so all they see an infamous stranger that has a mission to kill.

"**What are you doing here Meshikakae?"**

Haijime looks at me and I nod going to perch myself on the edge of the giant desk.

"**We have been given a mission by another country to kill you Tsunade, and might I say it was a lot of money."**

I lie across Tsunade's desk and close my eyes as I toss a kunai in the air then catch, repeating the process as the others continue to goat the Kohona Nin.

"**feh you finally bring one of you missing friends back only to be killed by another that's pretty amusing don't you think Kyuubi-chan?"**

I get up and missed the kunai, it landed between Tsunade's fingers on her desk and she lets out a sigh.

"**That's enough."**

I reach over to slit Tsunade's throat not bothering to pay attention to the screams and cries and Tsunade's guilty eyes but one voice stops me. **"Hinata ne-chan this is a bad idea how about you let us do that huh?** I look at Shun to see him nervous and the others looked at him with like amount of nervousness, _hmm something's wrong._

"_**Nani? Your hiding something, frankly I don't care, it doesn't concern me do not interrupt what has been coming for a long time."**_

"**Hinata-sama, look about doc-"**

"**Ruri do you have a death wish?"**

My attention is fully on them and they squirm under my glare.

"**She deserves to know Takeo"**

"I **know Yoichi but here? I don't want to die!"**

"_**Tell me now."**_

They're all silent till Haijime opens his moth _**"**_**Hinata-chan the map behind you is possibilities for our hide out, Kohona never found us. It was Bossu who killed Saeki not Kohona. He wanted to make sure his experiments on you wouldn't get messed up by your past when he found out you were innocent. He did it to make you a demon."** I looked at them hard while going back through my mind and connecting the dots, the more I connected the angrier I got.

"**That demon is not innocent she-"**

"**Sakura the man is right Hinata was innocent back then"**

They look at her with shock but I was still thinking.

"**Hai Hiashi-sama and the elders set up Hinata-sama after all the assassination attempts and mission suicides failed."** Came Neji's low voice.

"**But you never told us! You sent us out to kill our friend!"** I wish they would be quiet I'm trying to think

"**Hiashi convinced the elder s for Kohona that Hinata had lost her mind and they pressured me in to it, I didn't want this to happen but Hinata you deserve revenge." **I wasn't paying attention and only came back when I heard 'deserves revenge.'

"_**Hai I do, I'll take it and when I do I'll make Bossu wish he never rescued me from death"**_

"**The Bossu?"**

"_**As in the man I will kill for taking something from me." **_

I turned to the others and told them _**"I know all of you knew, so if I ever see you again I'll rip you all into pieces. **_" With that I transported out of there to Ren who took me back to HQ the fast way.

Review please.


	10. Chapter 10

"**Well, that went well"**

"**Well Shun? She's going to destroy Bossu!"**

"**It's not like you have any loyalty to that man after you found out about his experiments Ruri"**

"**Besides if Bossu does win he'll come after us for destroying his perfect little weapon and his organization"**

"**Takeo is right, the only thing we do is hope Hinata-sempai wins against the other Meshikakae, but for just in case we should hide"**

"**I think we should go back and help her"**

"**Haijime, you heard her right? She'll kill you"**

"**I'm more then capable of fighting Hinata-chan, but I'm worried she might not be able to take on all of the other demons then take on Bossu and his guards"  
" are you kidding you felt her anger, If anything you should feel sorry for Bossu!"**

"**Shun Hinata-sensei is not indestructible, she could very well lose, And we all know Bossu is the strongest out of all of us."**

"**No impossible Hinata ne-chan will live"**

"**Aww is Hinata-dono your hero Shun?"**

"**She rescued us from Kenji and Kata by taking us under her wing Hiro; you remember how it was when Kenji was in charge? I owe her a lot we all do."**

"**Hai let's go, I don't look good in hiding anyway."**

"**Takeo you baka this isn't the time to be vain."**

A couple of days later

I walked into the place and for once turned a left to where the killer's common room, as I entered it they all looked at me with fear and fake bravado.

"**What is the White Demon doing here?"**

I don't answer them as I make the hand signs _Dark thunder no Jutsu _Black lightning crackles from my hand and I slam it into the wall beside me as the lightning runs against the walls, floor, ceiling and the people in it, everything explodes leaving only a crater in its stead.

I sensed the demons coming so I readied my next jutsu and called Ren to me.

"**what the fuck happen Hinata?"**

Ren comes charging and rips out his throat and I release my jutsu _Ram of the great eruption _As I put my palm to the ground and Ren jumps to my side the building heaves and then splits and earth makes it way through the ground sending people to there deaths on the jagged rocks that now make up most of the floor. I tell Ren to go hunt for some shits while I finish the demons.

I take a dead killers sword and start hopping my way around killing the demons. I was through half when I realized I had to finish this quickly and get to Bossu. I dodge some Jutsu's that were thrown at me and make the hand signs that would finish this fight for me. _Dead army of the shadows no Jutsu _I watch as the shadows take shape of samurai's and start to take out the rest of the demons, but I don't stay long as I make my way to an waiting Bossu.

I was tired and I had a few broken ribs, cuts and bruises from the jutsu's the demons had used on me. But I used the familiar jutsu to open the door with tons of white roses so Bossu knew he was going to die.

"**Hinata-san I'm disappointed in your betrayal, I spent time on you fixing you and making you perfect."**

"_**You killed doc"**_

"**Yes, but it had to be done, you were still clinging to your sanity and that wasn't satisfactory."**

"_**I am going to kill you"**_

"**You can try but my other experiments won't like it if you take me away"**

I saw them come out of the shadows, some looked human and others didn't and there were even children among them, monsters, but it didn't matter I would kill them to get to Bossu.

2 Hrs later

(Too lazy to tell you how she killed them all sorry!)

I spiked my Chakra through the last monster and my tired and beat up body protested every move it took. The monster falls to the floor and I have a clear view of a smirking Bossu **"You would have made a fantastic Monster Hinata-san, but it seems I have to kill you, what a shame."**

I stumble towards him; my anger and hatred is the only thing that keep me going, to see him dead.

My vision is hazy and I see him make the hand signs for his first jutsu that could easily kill me but I still keep going toward him each step taking me closer to my death.

"**My Hinata-san I'll let the others know how brave their favorite demon died, like a good girl who knows her master. Good bye my Hinata-san"**

**One thousands exploding Shards no Jutsu**

_**Shi Saisei No jutsu Combine Tentou-no-Keyouren no jutsu**_

And I embrace the darkness.

'**Hey you all heard that right?"**

"**sounds like an explosion Ruri"**

"**it sounds as if we missed Hinata-sensei and Bossu's fight"**

"**So that means that explosion is from the base and we can hear it from here?**

"**Hai"**

"**shit"**

"**Hai"**

**Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

This time I really was surprised to wake from the darkness, In all my last jutsu's were meant to kill me but since I can feel the pain in my body I know I'm alive._Shit, who saved me now?_

"**La-la-la-la"** I can hear singing? I sit there and listen to this humming feeling nothing, I don't fear what's going to happen me or who has my life in their hands or even the overwhelming pain that should be taking up my thoughts. I Open 3 chakra gates and the chakra flows through my body, I don't open my eyes but I made the hand signs of a healing jutsu. The singing hasn't stopped as the other sounds come rushing back to me as well as my shinobi senses. I open my eyes lucky that they were shaded by the tree I had pulled my self up against, and I realize my wounds had been washed and wrapped with multicolored cloth. I look toward the singing and see a small little girl about 8, she had a purple colored Kimono and no shoes, she was singing some song and twirling about with her eyes closed. She had black thick hair in ponytails that reached her shoulder, her skin had cuts and scrapes from I assume would be her own clumsiness_. _

_I am I dreaming? I have I finally lost it?_ I continued to heal my self and watch the girls prance about till I saw her trip over her foot and land with her arms skidding along the ground. I closed my eyes expecting her to start wailing and her parents come and baby her, my eyes snapped open hearing a full blown laugh echo through the meadow. I could smell her blood but she simply trots over to a tree and picks up some cloth and rips enough to wrap it over her arms.

"_**You're a strange pup aren't you?"**_

I saw her twist around so fast she ends up falling down before she quickly gets up again to start to run to me she doesn't see her bag by my feet so she ends up tripping and falling straight into me.

"_**You're also a clumsy one too."**_

She giggles before sitting between my legs and I get a view of her bright grey eyes and huge honest to kami smile. **"Ah gomen ne, I didn't see the bag. My name is Aoki what's yours?"**

"_**Demons do not have names little one"**_

"**Hai they do, but I was asking your name silly"**

"_**You should run from me little one I might kill you if you continue to annoy me"**_

"**Oh I get it you were referring to yourself as a demon! But your wrong demons do have names or they wouldn't be able to address each other!"**

She looked proud to come up with that but I just wanted her to shut up.  
_**" Hinata"**_

"**Ne that's such a pretty name Hinata-oneesan!"**

"_**hn"**_

"**We should get you inside so wolf-san doesn't worry."**

"_**Was wolf-san a huge silver wolf with bright reddish eyes?"**_

"**Hai! I found you and wolf san on the ground covered with blood, so I helped wolf-san to carry you and I used cloth to bandage you up and wolf-san healed himself, like you must have done."**

The brat offered her help as I tired to get up but ignored her and used the tree even though it cut up my hand; I figured Ren must be off healing his own wounds and waiting for me to call him. I was exhausted from healing most of my major wounds but I managed to hobble to the house that was surprisingly right behind the tree. I had only been looking at the girl that I didn't notice it then, but now that I see it's a traditional Japanese house. She led me to the a room with a futon and I gratefully climbed in and quickly fell asleep to the brats humming, while she tucked me in and stroked my hair. _I should kill her but not right now cause that feels good. _

I stretch and feel my wounds throb and the smell of broth reaches my nose and I open my eyes to see the brats back and her damn humming again**. **

"_**Oi brat"**_** "Ah Hinata-oneesan I just made some broth would you like some?"** _I wonder if the brat is capable of Poison._ She stacks the pillows so I can sit up ignoring my glare as she dares get close to me. She starts to spoon feed me and my glare intensifies but she just smiles and starts to make bird sounds as the spoon starts make patterns in front of my face, My mouth hits the floor in surprise and the broth enters my mouth. T_hat brat has the guts to treat me like a baby?_ I try to move my hand to strangle her but I realize I used up way to much chakra and I probably won't be able to move for awhile._ Just you wait brat I'll tare you apart!_

This continues as my death glares get more intense but she only laughs like it was nothing, my glare has made even the strongest shinobi's cower in fear but she giggles at me!

She starts to rebind my wounds, this time with real bandages and ointment while humming a baka song with her bakaness. Ugh I hate that brat. After she finishes she manages to drag me off the futon to change my bloodied sheets and every couple of second she looks at me and smiles. Later when all is in order she lays me back down and leaves the room, thank kami being with her is torture! And then she comes back in and I have no doubt starts giggling at my surprised then annoyed face. She sits down and turns to my prone body **"I am going to read you one of my favorite stories Hinata-oneesan, trust me you'll like it cause it has a happy ending."**

"_**Happy endings don't exist, sooner or later all good things and good people get crushed till you only have yourself and your power brat**_**"**

"**No your wrong Oneesan, They do exist cause I found you and I definitely know that now were both together we'll both strive for our happy endings. But it is true that people who bring us happy memories leave us and we're all alone and sad, but then we meet new people who bring us more happiness. When they come you have to hold on to them and live every moment with out regrets because you'll never now when life takes away those people. I want to live with you oneesan to the fullest incase we have to leave each other k?"**

I was silent after her speech watching the emotions of sadness and happiness showed on her face during her little rant. She started reading and I closed my eyes half listening to her story and the other half going over her words in my head till I fell asleep to the brats voice.

This continued about a month until I realized I didn't want to break her neck, I was beginning to get use to her nasty broth, I was enjoying her annoying humming, her nonsense songs began to stay in my head long after she stopped singing them and for Kami's sake I wanted to know what happens next in her little baka story.

"_**Oi kid, why are the only person I see around here?"**_

She looked surprised but it quickly turned to sadness

"**I'm I not doing a good job at taking care of you oneesan?"**

Ah shit she was crying, I panicked and did the only thing I knew how to comfort a crying kid, I took her in my arms and hugged her, she curled up and continued to cry. Then I realized what I was doing, me a demon was holding a crying kid in my arms willingly, _fuckkk._ I sigh and though I realized this kid was making me soft but I didn't let go, I got the feeling she wasn't just crying because of what I had said anymore, there was more but she wasn't telling, _I can wait._

The kid had fallen asleep in my arms and it was late at night, I didn't have the strength to go looking for her room to put her to bed so I tried to her push off to the side of the futon so I wouldn't have to hold her but she just clung on to me tighter. I felt a shift in the room and felt there was a presence outside, I relaxed the let go of the breath I was holding when I realized it was Ren as he came behind me and laid down so I could rest against him. I wonder if I relaxed because nobody would see me hold a little girl and think me soft or was it that I didn't want to put her in danger. _No you are not going down that thought trail Hinata, you are a demon who is stained with thousands of deaths, and you are not going soft._

_Please Review_


	12. Chapter 12

2 months later

As much as the Kid's broth was filling but it tasted like crap, I made my way to the kitchen leaning against Ren till I found it in shambles, like a hurricane went through it! Maybe some one found me and is holding the kid hostage! I got to find her so I activate my eyes and ignore the burning sensation to see her sleeping in a room at the other side of this huge ass house. I deactivate my eyes, but it could be a really powerful nin trying to trick me with an illusion, I should go and check on her to make sure no body hurt her. _Feh I'm a famous bloody demon getting worried about some kid._ I hurry to the Kid's room ignoring my bodies protest only to see her sleeping like I saw her, wait it could still be an illusion, so I go and poke her. Yup she's real, good. I Leave out the door and slowly make my way back to the kitchen and see Ren's body shaking, is something wrong? Poison gas by the Kid's kidnappers? Those bastards! Wait He's laughing! Ugh I'm such a Baka!_ I have the fucking Byakugan! There is no illusion that can fool them! I'm just a paranoid Baka. _I find clean cloths and soak them in soapy water and tie them to Ren and his tail and tell him to walk around. _Heh I'm still a demon, after all I'm enjoying torturing Ren with soapy cloths and watching him wipe out, yes I've decided I'm still an evil demon. _I Finish the dishes and making everything clean as I look to see the floor sparkling and Ren sprawled out with his four legs sticking out

"_**Heh, that's what you get for questioning my demon ability Ren." **_

I open the fridge to see it bare except for a few things; I take them out and raid the cabinets to see the entire top ones full but the lower ones empty. I make a huge meal for me and the Kid, I see Ren giving me the puppy eyes and my eye starts twitching, "_**No you go and hunt you over sized rug."**_ I turn around only to hear him whimpering,

"_**feh your wuss you know that? What happened to the big bad wolf?"**_ He gives me a look telling me That I'm one to talk, _damn he's good._

"_**Fine you win this round you future coat."**_ I give him all the extra's as I hear giggling from the door way to see the Kid.

'_**What are you laughing about kid and why are you awake?"**_

"**I was laughing at you and Ren-kun! and you're asking why I am awake when you're the one who poked me!"** I turned around to hide my blush and my embarrassment; I don't believe a kid made me blush! _Demons don't Blush!_

She laughs and approaches the table.

"**Wow Oneesan can cook? I knew you were amazing!"** I want to turn around but my blush only gets redder_, damn Kid. _I get me composure back and turn around only to see the kid inhaling her food like an animal. I didn't even realize what I was doing but next thing I knew had her arms in my hand and I was wiping her hands and mouth while scolding her about table manners and eating slowly. She did what was told and we sat down to breakfast, a Kid full of mystery, a former big bad wolf, and a former demon,_ no I'm still a demon!... Right?_

"_**Hey kid we need groceries so where do you get them?"**_

"**Ah I get them from town Oneesan"**

"_**We'll go there tomorrow, do you have money?"**_

"**Hai"**

She showed me where she kept the money, this would only last us another month so I had better think of a way to get us some more money. The Kid showed me around the house and I had found a huge overrun green house and a side room that I could probably use for dried herbs and making ointments like in my younger years. So I had told her we could make money selling ointments and herbs and she readily agreed. So for the rest of the day I made the Kid and Ren 'snicker' help me in the green room, I hung up some herbs and reorganized, replanted and reseeded much of the gardening. Doing this reminded me of the days in Kohona, I didn't realize I was softly smiling till the Kid said something

'**Hey Oneesan I've never seen you smile like that, what were you thinking about?"** I Look to see the Kid and Ren's wide eye look; _she's rubbing off on us._

"_**the past"**_

"**Aha! Just as I thought! Your past holds good in it and the people must be good to right?"**

"_**My past holds more dark then good Kid; don't start spouting that goodness stuff again." **_I could see her pouting but returned to her work and left me to my thoughts. She's partly right, I haven't smiled like that since I was a kid, and I'm remembering memories that I had thought I had locked away. I look at the Kid who was goofing off with Ren, _What is she doing to us and why are we letting her? Nobody not even doc has made us act this way._

We had been going into town for a month, so here we are the Kid and I was walking into some village with some name I didn't bother to remember. We set up shop on the main street along with the other vendors, I knew no one would recognize me as the White Demon because I don't even recognize myself. I Use to have short hair, cold dull eyes, I had worn all black with weapons and the only color was the Meshikakae sign on my back. Now I had a lavender and white Kimono and Middle length hair, I had bought Silver earrings and a silver moon necklace that had a matching gold one for the Kid.

"**Ah I was wonder if you had more of the arthritic ointment my mother likes so much?" **

'**Hai here you go"**

"**Thank you Aoki, Hinata Ja!"**

We had become very popular since there was no doctor unless you went to the main cities, so we had been making a lot of money as well. We sell in the morning since we run out by noon then we go for lunch then do some shopping then head home.

Today had been normal, I had made dinner we ate then spent our evenings me making ointments and her with her studies , after she finished she'd play with Ren and I played them flute I bought or Finished with the ointments. Then today I was in the green house making some new notes on chakra ointment when Aoki came in running" _**Aoki what did I tell you about running in here, you could hurt yourself**_**" **

"**but Oneesan there are some people running up the road yelling your name"** I freeze, could they have found me? I erase that thought As I activate my eyes and see the intruders were civilians. I come out of the green house and start walking to meet them when I see their frantic faces

"**Hinata-san please come and help Teika-san, her baby, there's something wrong we don't know." **They want me to help some pregnant woman? What do I look like a doctor? I was about to turn them out when Aoki piped in "**Is Teika-san going to be alright oneesan? You are going to help her right?"** I see her misty eyes and my decision is made _**'Hai, I'll do what I can to save her Aoki"**_

I tell Aoki to stay outside with Ren, she'll be safe with him since no one is willing to go in 5 feet of him as I enter the house to hear a screaming woman, _and ugh this is going to give me head ache._

I see there is no midwife only women fussing about_**,**_

"_**Stop, you 3 girls go boil hot water, you 2 find as much clothes you can, you old woman sit there and watch for a head, you screaming woman go away your not helping"**_ They stare at me before I tell them to _**"go now"**_ and they scatter. I make sure my hair covers my face as I activate my eyes to see the baby twisted in its umbilical cord, _feh baka baby. _I concentrate my chakra, this would probably be the first time I would use my chakra to cut something like this without meaning to kill. **'Please save my baby, I don't care if I die just save my little girl"** I look at the mother with my eyes off and I see the sincere pleading, this kid is going to be lucky to have a mother like her_**. "Right now I'm going to try to get you both out of this a live K?"**_ She smiles at me and lies back completely trusting me with both their lives and I fell honored that she would that.

I didn't know if I would be able to this but I sure as hell would try, I see the baby squirm and her air is cut off I shoot my chakra to a safer place on the cord and it breaks, I let out a sigh. My works not done as that cord is still wrapped around her neck, I need to get that off before anything else happens to her.

"_**This might feel weird but bare with it Teika-san."**_

"**as long as it saves her I don't care" **I look at her and smile my reassuring smile before I did something I never thought I'd do again

"_**Hai I promise"**_ and I get to work. I slowly push my chakra into her womb making sure to change it as to not hurt her, when the womb is covered I use my _Chakra emotions manipulations no Jutsu_ on the baby to calm it and put it into a trance as well as the mother, as I use _"Chakra insertion cement technique"__ onto_ the umbilical cord then I use _chakra string manipulation_To slowly move the cord off the girl and to the side of the womb where then I use my chakra to disintegrate it_**.**_

"_**Oi old woman leave I'll take it from here"**_ she leaves and we were all alone in the room as I push the girl with my chakra so gently it took about 20 minutes for me to get the girl out. I Take her and clean off the blood with the now warm water and cloths; she isn't crying yet just looking at my veiny eyes. _Cute_. I deactivate my eyes and the mother and the baby snap out of their trance, the mother's eyes widen and the baby starts wailing, as I hand her off to the mother. _So not cute. _I open the door and see a ragged looking shinobi of the mist as I tense for a fight but he rushes past to go to Teika-san, _ah the father._ The others rush in and I go to check on Aoki to see her sitting against Ren, she jumps up with a smile but it soon turns to fear, _is there any enemy? Did some bastard harass her? Did – _**"Ne Oneesan are you hurt some where?" **

"_**huh?"**_

"**You're covered in blood!" **I look down to see my apron covered in Teika-san's blood so I pat her on the head and go inside to throw it in the garbage as Aoki goes to see the wailing thing. After I finish washing up I go into the room to see everyone smiling at the thing and I see Aoki happy and laughing with the others. _**"Aoki time to go"**_

They all turn me and I see the look in there eyes as they ready to attack me, _damn I should've kept my mouth shut._ I'm smothered with hugs, kisses and thank you's enough to last me a life time. I manage to get Aoki and I out of there when they started talking about a

Marriage to some cousin. We were walking back along the path, Aoki had fallen asleep on my back and Ren was walking beside us, he never leaves my side these days just like a certain kid. I didn't stop them smile that took over my face or the certain spring in my step, cause nobody is ever going to know except Ren and we were both in the same sinking boat.

please review!


	13. Chapter 13

It was the weekend and so we didn't go into town, we were currently out in the front yard by the pond when once again another group of villagers came running up the hill calling my name.

"**Hinata-dono! Sadako-san Has been hurt please help us!" **I want to tell them where they can stuff it but Aoki beats me to it **"Ah Hai! I'll show you where you can put him, follow me" **_Damn they're going to trail blood on the floor Ren just cleaned, hmm I'll just make him clean it again ha-ha, feh I'm so demon like__**.**_

"**Oneesan please hurry!" **_Shit I'm so whipped. _I told everyone to leave as I put him into a trance and used healing chakra to heal his wound, I put ointment on so it didn't scar and then I bandaged it. They left thanking me, but that wasn't the end of it, by the end of next week word had spread and I had become a doctor.

I was in the green house it was about 10 at night, Aoki was in bed and I was just about getting ready to do my night training when I heard banging on the door. _Feh they better have a good reason for almost waking Aoki up._ I Open the door to see a mist hunter nin , I shift and my palm is heading its way to his heart when I hear Aoki, _damn._

"**Ne Oneesan whose there?"**

"**I'm sorry for disturbing you but we need your assistance, my comrades are dying and I heard you'd be able to help, please doctor"** I wanted to say no and slam the door in his face but that's me just fantasizing as I'm being lead to the village with my equipment to heal some of my former enemies.

I can already smell the blood and sense the fading chakra systems even before we enter the house and I saw what I expected 5 nins more then half way to death. I realize I won't have time to hide my actions to hide the fact that I'm a shinobi, but I'll worry about that later. I bend down by the worst off guy, and summon water to my hand and clear his body to make the hand signs to heal is major wounds and stop the bleeding, I do that to all the rest of the nin. I make my way back to the first guy I was worked on and took off the rest of his close and activates my eyes, I heard the hunter nin and gasp

"**you're, her aren't you?" **but my attention was on the guy as I made more hand signs to start the real healing process. By the time had healed them all I opened my chakra gates, if I had been a normal doctor they'd been dead, but I wasn't and they weren't. I Stumbled out of the room and gave some instructions to the woman and headed my way to the door and home. I saw Aoki waiting for my with breakfast but I waved her off and collapsed on the couch and I was out like a light.

I awoke up to see Aoki studying then I felt a big tongue slobbering up my face. _**"I'm fine Ren just a little tired"**_ I see Aoki look at me with worry in her eyes, I smile at her and ask about dinner as she gets up and rushes to get me some food._** "The hunter nin saw my eyes so we might be having some trouble Ren, so keep a look out" **_I know he understands as he gets up to go to take a look around.

I eat the dinner Aoki had made me and I still see the worry in her eyes,

"_**Aoki I'm fine I promise it was just a lot of healing and it took a lot of chakra. By the way your cooking is getting better; you can actually taste the food now. And how is your studying going?" **_

"**Chakra is the stuff you use to heal people right? The villagers say you work miracles but when I went into town to get those sweet buns you like I heard the nin saying you must be a shinobi to be able to save his friends like you did" **

'**sigh' "**_**Hai I use chakra, and I was a shinobi before I met you, but I was also a demon so don't go telling about what you see me do ok?"**_

"**k, I don't care if you were a demon when I met you Oneesan because you're not a demon anymore." **She smiled and returned to her studies. I laid back and watched her while making plans in my head to make traps around the house for any wondering hunter Nin's.

Three days later and there was no mass invasion of hunter nin, _I wonder if they've forgotten me? Should I feel offended?_ I Put Aoki to bed, I played her my flute so she would fall asleep quickly and she does not disappoint me. I tell Ren to stand guard in her room, Ren would easily be able to take on a hunter nin or two, he is as infamous as I am after all. I go onto the pond and begin my training, it was about 3 am and I had just cut all the water droplets with my chakra when I sensed the hunter nin. I stopped and turned to where he was hiding and said _**"You can come out now I'm finished" **_he silently comes out, to my surprise he wasn't in uniform but in regular clothing with not a weapon in sight. _**"are you that confident walking into a demon's lair?"**_

"**No I've never been more afraid in my life Hinata-sama, but I saw you with my own eyes heal 5 of your former enemies and I've heard many of the same stories. So I suppose knowing that you wouldn't waste your time to kill me when you healed the others gave me the courage to come see you. I didn't come here in my uniform and weapons because I didn't want you to get the impression I came here to fight you I just want to talk to you."**

I look at the man and see a handsome face but he was right about him being afraid, I could see his body shake, hear his heart beating loudly and smell it all around him_**. " One wrong move and they'll never find your body"**_ I walk off the pond to sit on the porch and use my chakra to heat the tea and pour us a cup. He hesitantly sits down and drinks the tea after seeing me drink, _**"do you really think if I wanted kill you I would resort to poison?"**_ He looks at me sheepishly and apologizes and he begins to talk.

"**You know every one thinks the white demon is dead, they think you died when you took out Bossu."** I nod my head, _hmm so that means I can start over?_

"**When I saw you heal them and your eyes I really couldn't believe that you of all people had survived that much damage, then the next thought was what was she doing healing hunter nin? But now that I've had time to think about it I guess all the stories I've heard about you might be true and I'm currently have tea with the white Demon, which blows my mind." **

"_**you came here to tell me this because?"**_

"**Ah, just I'm not going to tell anyone about you, and ah was going to tell you about what's been happening in the shinobi world Hinata-sama."**

"_**Ah go ahead then"**_

"**Well the five nations are pretty much divided all have civil wars that recently have appeared out of no where, The Akatsuki have begun to attack using the Bijuu and Sound is starting un uprising so were losing nin everyday."**

"_**Hmm, so pretty much all hell broke lose after the Meshikakae were taken down?"**_

'**Hai, after all the countries stopped focusing on destroying Meshikakae** **they were at a loss to what to fight so it made us easy targets for manipulation and civil wars, a perfect time for the Akatsuki to attack."**

"_**hmm, interesting enough but I have my life here and I don't have any plans of coming out of retirement"**_

"**Even if the five nations were destroyed?"**

"_**Have you forgotten who I am? Or what for that matter?"**_

"_**I've only heard stories of what you were but from what I've seen your nothing like a demon, just a woman who only wants to curl up and hide away from the world"**_ I had him by the throat pinned against a pillar and my chakra was swarming menacingly around him as I see the recognition and the fear he was going to die for saying that- **"Oneesan where are you?"** I drop the nin and stare at him, he knows the only reason he's alive is because Aoki had chosen the moment to take my attention, and he ran off while I went into the house to see Aoki with tears in her eyes. I gather her up in my arms while calling Ren, I make my way to her room and I continue to hold her and hum some song that found it's way out of my memory as I recline against Ren. She stops sobbing and I strain to hear what she says through her hiccups **"Oneesan I had a nightmare that a big monster came and attacked everyone, while we just sat there and watched them all die! Then you took me away and the same thing happened again to the next town. Then some different monsters came and took you away and I saw you screaming against a red eyed monster while a blue monster killed me!"**

"_**I won't let anyone hurt you Aoki, you know that."**_

"**But everyone else died, the big monster killed them all and you didn't do anything to help them! I didn't want to run away I wanted to fight the big monster and make it go away! I don't want anyone to die Oneesan!"**

"_**If you want me to fight all the monsters away all you have do is ask Aoki."**_

"**really? You'll make the Monster go away?"**

"_**For you, Hai"**_

"**Goodnight Oneesan and thank you"**

"_**Goodnight Aoki"**_

I hold her through out the night thinking about everything and nothing and not sleeping just planning.

please Review


	14. Chapter 14

3 Weeks goes by and people are still coming to me like was a doctor and I start hearing rumors of an attack on mist since right now it was currently the weak spot. Now I make a clone to do my gardening which greatly amused Aoki and spend my time training and summoning old scrolls to study. I start to train every second I get, Aoki has upped her studies so she could be come a medic faster even though I tell her she's just a kid she watches my every medical move. She was even beginning to show signs of have a good chakra system enough to be a medic. Soon she even starts to take on some of my patients considering the numbers keep on growing since the hospitals are all full with hurt shinobi, as long as it wasn't too serious she could handle it. It was a month later from my visit with the mist nin that a villager came running up the road in the middle of the rain and started banging on the door I open it for them to fall down at my feet as, _ah just like old times _and I catch her baby in my arms.

"_**nani What is it Teika-san?"**_

"**It's here the monster its coming you need to run!"**

"_**Come in it's raining you'll catch a cold"**_

Just as I said that a shiver ran down my spine as I felt the on coming chakra presence and I understand what Teika-san meant.

"_**What are you doing you should be running away"**_

"**But I came here to warn you since no one else would Hinata-"**the earth shakes, its close.

"_**Listen take Aoki and go into the cellar all right she's in the living room and don't come out till I come for you, go!"**_ she skidded around the corner to run into Aoki _**"Aoki go with her and listen to her till I get back"**_

'**Your going to fight the monster aren't you?"**

"_**Hai now go!"**_

They run out of my sight and I walk into the rain and start to run, Ren joining me as I hop on and make my way toward the oncoming Bijuu.

I ride till I have to transport us to another spot as a tree comes flying at us and we skid to a stop as I see the Nekomata making its way to the village. I Jump off Ren as he's in air and I land behind the Nekomata and I slam my palm into the ground _Horizon of dragon_and I watch as yellow fire about 2 inches surround the Bijuu and I pull with my chakra only for the ground under the Bijuu to light on fire as tall as the trees and the demon screams in pain.

"**Who dares to give me pain?"** The other nin that were currently fighting it turned to me as well as I calmly stated who I was "_**I am Hinata and I'm sorry Nekomata but I can't let you destroy that village."**_

I saw the others shift at my name and back off to see what happen after two demons were about to fight each other. I see the burns I gave it to get its attention start to heal and the Bijuu attention is fully on me

"**Hinata do not be a fool, so run, for if you stay I will kill you. Do not be foolish enough to fight me." **

"_**I made a promise I have a fully intention to keep**_**."** I make the hand signs and call _Dark thunder_ to my hand and shoot it toward the Nekomata who howls in pain. She breaks my hold and charges at me, but I transport back away from the village. The Bijuu screams and green fire comes at me and I use a forbidden jutsu Death rebound of a hundred souls When the fire clears, everything is ash except me who is standing there without a scratch. The Neko charges at me and a I flip away to avoid it's claws, this continues for awhile till I make the hand signs _Chronus typhoon no jutsu_ and the water creates a huge typhoon that traps the Nekomata and send it flying further back for a couple of miles. I start to go after but I am stopped by a bunch of shinobi

"**Hinata the white demon you are to surrender here before us as to avoid fighting us** ." _great timing dick head can't you see I'm fight a Bijuu? _

"_**How about you fight me after if I survive fighting the Nekomata huh?"**_

"**you are a danger to the mist so surrender quietly"** the captain loudly states I charge at him so fast he doesn't see me coming and we land on the ground as the Bijuu fire burns the spot he was just in. I feel a hit to the stomach and I go flying,_ bastard_ I safe his life and he attacks me with a jutsu. I feel another jutsu hold me in place, _damn water prison_ and the captain looks at me with triumph

"_**Baka"**_

I see the Neko kill the captain easily and sends me flying into the cliff, I fall 30 feet to the ground. I barely get up to a smirking Bijuu who's ready to pounce on it's prey. Before that happens I'm bounding away on Ren and the Bijuu lets out a scream and gives chase, I make hand signs for the same jutsu I used I had combine with death rebound against Bossu _Heavens fury no Jutsu_as I slam it into the Nekomata's head and it falls to the ground, not moving. I let out a sigh and I rest, I know it's not dead but I set out to get the attention of its controller and that I did as I can sense the presence getting closer.

'**What the fuck happened?" **

"_**Your fucking Bijuu is taking a little nap Hiden-san so why don't you play with me huh?"**_

"**holy fuck! Why can't you just die already you fucking Demon?"**

I slide down off the head to land in a crouch I get up and walk toward him ignoring the broken bones and focusing on the promise I made.

"_**That isn't very nice it seems I'll have to teach you lesson in manners hmm?" **_

"**feh you want fight like that lets go you fucker!"**

I jump to avoid his scythe and flip away, but he's relentless and we continue to dance when I glance over to see the wounds are starting to heal on Neko so I need to do this fast- He sends me into a tree that cracks on my impact, I manage to roll before he takes off my head. I decide I needed help so I use my hand to make the jutsu _**Dark Phoenix of the soul**_I summon the jutsu and he stops to stare at the giant black phoenix that comes out of me only to fly into the sky fly right through him, he collapses then gets up and says

**"Feh that's not very powerful, your going to have to a lot better then that**" I smile it him before another voice joins in

"**She is powerful you fuck and I know your scared of her because I am you"** He stares at the second version of him, the only difference is the second version has black chakra and red pupiless eyes. We both smile before we attack him, he barely defends against himself that leaves himself open to me

_**Fire whip no jutsu**_ a fire whip made from my summoning and chakra snapped at attention and I wrapped it around Hiden's head and flared my chakra and the fire as his head was burned off and his body falls to the ground.

"**Feh that fuck never knew what he was dealing with, what a fuck!**" I look at the part of Hiden's soul I took and decided I didn't want his potty mouth around so I released my jutsu and he combusted. I look over to where the Bijuu is, well should be, _uh oh_. I throw my self forward as the spot I was standing in was no nothing but ash. I continue to dodge the now very, very pissed Nekomata till I manage to get to the sea and summon my jutsu

_**Deep ice dragons no Jutsu**_

__The sea turns to ice and forms hundred of long dragons that attacked the Bijuu. I escaped to set up the seal I needed, I felt my jutsu fail as the Nekomata complete destroy all the ice dragons and starts hunting for me, shit that was too quick. I was cornered at the cliff as the Nekomata savored in my apparent defeat. I made the hand signs for my second last jutsu,

_**Dragon of thunder and rain Summonsing no Jutsu**_

__yup definitely a forbidden jutsu as I raised my arms and a funnel in the dark storm clouds formed and a long dragon became visible, you could see lightning through out it's body, with my other hand the rain tunneled and formed another dragon. As the two approached coming down they circled the Nekomata, the Bijuu screams are piercing and I have no doubt could be heard from all over mist as the two summonsing picked up the Bijuu and placed it on the seal I had formed days ago when planning the attack. I used all the chakra I had left to open the seal with Hiden's ring that he used to control the Bijuu. It started glowing till I couldn't see past the light and hear past the Nekomata's screams before there was silence.

Please review cause i can't decide if i should Gaara x hinata or kohona guy x Hinata.


	15. Chapter 15

One week later

I so badly wanted to rest, the pain killers had worn off some where in the middle of the damn desert, the good thing was I could see Suna so it was only a couple of miles left before I could rest. Aoki healed my surface wounds but I was bleeding internally, but I need my chakra to keep going so we wouldn't be caught by the ones I could sense hunting us. I used the last reserve of chakra I had to henge us to get us through the gates as poor villagers, but it was about 3 in the afternoon and people were starting to get blurry. I found a cool corner and collapsed into darkness only to awake to a cooler feeling.

I could hear people mulling about but I stayed still, I felt them leave the room so I opened my eyes only to be blinded by the hot sun. I soon adjusted to the light and I saw I was in a hospital bed, but the worst was I was strapped down to the bed with chakra leather binds. I calmed my self down as memories of Bossu locking me up in the lab surfaced and panicked my body. I didn't even realized I had burnt the binds with my chakra till I felt my hands running through my hair and I froze. I winced as the nurse started yelling for help as I tried to get up only to find myself in a breezy nightgown so I took the sheet and wrapped it around me as I rushed down the halls. I sensed my pursers but I paid no heed as I looked for the nearest exit, I found one and once again my eyes and body adjusted to the bright sun. I regained my sight only to see I giant wall so I turned around to meet with Suna's shinobi's.

"**Do not resist arrest stop running and we won't have to use force miss."**

"_**No"**_ They thought I was some poor village urchin then that was their mistake.

"**Fine, remember I warned you."** They took out various weapons and I knew my body was very weak and it would take hours for me to heal and I didn't have a weapon like they did…_or do I?_

I let the two sheets fall to bunch up at my feet and I watched one of the shinobi charges at me, I filled a sheet with chakra and manipulated it to wrap around the man and send him flying over the giant hospital. I see them all become wide eyed as I focus on trying to get out of here; some new people join the Nin mob. They charge at me and use my sheets to fling them away, while they're busy with the sheets and my clones I make my way through the opposite door I saw.

"**Stop under the law of Suna I am to take any unauthorized shinobi to Kazekage."** I turn around to see a brown haired girl and a black haired woman. The black hair woman glares at my while the girl stares curiously at me.

'_**Sigh' "You could just let me go, because if you fight me I will kill you"**_

"**Heh I am a part of Suna's anbu, your just a weird bitch who knows a few tricks, I'll take your head to Gaara-kun with my dagger!"**

The girl stares at the woman with a frown and snaps at her, **"You know you're not allowed to kill her! Under KAZEKAGE-Sama's order and who the hell are to call him Gaara-kun since he only tolerated you as a shinobi not a lover baka!"**

Hmm I could escape… or I could watch if they kill each other but I think the woman would win, _a pity that would be. T_he woman pushes the girl aside and approaches me with intent to kill, she takes out a long dagger and fakes right then left then right, I just raise my eyebrow at her wondering if she's actually going to attack me.

_**"I thought you were going to kill me by dagger? You're more likely to kill me by faking till I die of old age."**_ I hear the young girl snicker and the woman lets out a scream or growl as she charges straight at me only to once again fake to the left then go right. I easily grab her hand and pull her to me; I grab her neck and squeeze till her face it starting to go blue. I lock eyes with her to make sure she knows she's about to die, she knows it to as I hear her start begging for her life and crying, I only squeeze tighter. My senses go on overload and I flare my chakra into fire to see the sand hand destroyed and the chakra around me back off and return to it's master.

"_**Not a wise decision to get in between me and this woman Kazekage." **_

"**She is a citizen of Suna, if you continue with this I will take revenge."** I feel I familiar bloodlust feeling crawl up my spine as my body tense up in ready for a fight, I'll kill them all for standing in my way.

"_**Feh, I'll welcome a little fun after I kill this woman Kage besides killing you to will satisfy my thirst." **_I relished in their fear, the taste I missed so badly._ Why haven't I done this in so long? Why have I not satisfied my demon urges? Why have I –_

"**Gaara-sama where are you?"**

"**Aoki don't come here! RUN!"**

"**Demo Gaara-sama- Oneesan? I found you!"** I saw them all reach for as she broke through the crowd and I saw Gaara's sand try to pull her back but she dodges and winds up hugging me with all her life.

I see them all tense expecting me to kill her but I keep my focus on the woman, I'll kill her and I'll- _I'm forgetting something._

"**Get away from her Aoki she'll kill you!"**

"**Oneesan won't kill me! Oneesan don't you remember me?"** I ignore the girl and squeeze the woman tighter and the woman tries to scream and scratch at me, almost done.  
**"Don't kill her Oneesan! You promised me you were good now! That you would chase away all the monsters and that includes yours Oneesan! Please don't kill her, I love you!"**

I let go of the woman and push her away, my eyes are wide as I stare at the choking woman, my legs give out and I collapse on my knees, Aoki glomps me crying and I slowly wrap my arms around her as memories come rushing back.

Please review and this will be a gaara/hinata


	16. Chapter 16

"_**Gomen Aoki I forgot, it won't happen again"**_ nobody is moving just watching us and the only sounds are sniffling Aoki and the breathing woman.

"**I was so worried Oneesan! I knew you were sick but you told me you were alright! I lost you on the streets and I got lost and was attacked but Gaara-sama found me and promised me he help me find you and now I've found you! Where have you been? It's been two weeks and I thought you died or you even left with out goodbye and that you were angry at me!" **I hold her tighter and I close my eyes as I regain my sanity.

"_**I'm not angry at Aoki, I'm sorry but I was sick but now that you're here I won't be sick ok?"**_

I felt her nod as the brown haired girl spoke up.

"**Umi attacked her first Kazekage and the woman was probably scared since Umi had told the doctors to bind her with the heavy duty binds. I told them to take them off but she wouldn't listen to me and you were in Kohona so I couldn't tell you."**

"**Ah. Aoki-chan is this oneesan?"**

"**Hai Gaara-sama"** She got out of my weak hold to look at Gaara, I closed my eyes and banned the bad memories in the back of my head where they should stay till I feel Aoki tugging at my clothes.

"**Can we?"**

I want to sleep right now to get rid of the pounding in my head so I nod and I once again wince as Aoki squeals, I get up as I drone out the noise around my till I hear Aoki scream the darkness claims me.

I feel my body lurch up and the only sound in the room is my heavy breathing as I try to forget the memories that Bossu had given me, I fling the bed sheets away and make my way to the bathroom. I collapse beside the toilet and empty my stomach, my throat burns as well as the rest of my body as the more I remember the lab. I start hyperventilating as the sobs rack my body into an unstoppable shaking, and my vision is blurry with tears that stream down my face. There isn't a night where those memories of what were done to me haunts me and every night I see Bossu's face and myself in chains. That only adds to the hallucinations that I've been seeing since the night I killed Bossu, I see the faces of every person I've killed, I stare at them as they return my stare with looks of sadness, pity but if I was lucky they would have looks of hatred because hatred was what I know. Of course when my demons really want to get to me they torture me with images of Doc and her screams and somehow her image turns into Aoki and bossu killing her while I stand by and do nothing. Every time I have that dream is tell myself I need to leave her in order for her to be safe but every time I see her I can't let her go because I know if I were to leave her I would kill myself in order to not become a demon again.

I crawl into the shower and reach up to turn the tap on, the water is cold and my clothes are still on but I sit there as the water washes away my nightmare for now.

"**Ne Oneesan, You're really lazy you know?"** I look up at Aoki to see her stare at me with disapproving eyes before her happiness breaks through and she turns the tap to warm and gives me instructions then leaves the bathroom to wait for me. I do as she says and clean and wash myself then get out and brush my hair and put on the clothes she had left for me. I use my chakra to heal some more of my wounds as I look at my baggy hakama that I really shouldn't be wearing. I hear Aoki come in again and my restless mind quiets as I watch her take the comb and start brushing while I listen to her chatter. Our time is interrupted by a knock at the door, I hear Aoki tell the person to come in and the blonde woman does.

"**Ah sorry but Gaara wants to talk with you when your ready, Aoki knows the way and you might as well get something to eat on the way. My name is Temari and I'm Gaara's older sister, I didn't see what happened but since you kicked Umi's ass I think we'll get along. So just ask for me if you need anything and I'll be seeing soon JA!"** Aoki starts talking about the Temari woman and some Matsuri girl as we head our way to the kitchen. I feel stares at me but ignore them as we finish eating and Aoki leads me to the Kage while still chattering and I see her start to shiver in fear and I snap out of my trance to ask what was wrong.

"_**Aoki what's wrong? Why are you afraid?" **_

"**I'm not afraid Oneesan lets just come back later ok?" **I bend down to look up at her and I grab her face to make sure she understands what I am about to say.

"_**Aoki as long as I am beside you there is nothing or no one to be afraid of. I will protect from what frightens you, all you have to do is tell me." **_I see Aoki tilt her head and shift nervously before she whispers in a low voice.

"**I can feel the angry signatures in there and I know it's because of me. I was attending the academy here and the sensei's don't like me they tell me I'm useless and weak, especially that one black haired woman."**

"_**Aoki you are not useless, you have saved my life more times then anyone else and if they call you weak then I must be weak as well."**_ I want to smile as I see her eyes go wide and her mouth resembles a fish before she vehemently shakes her head.

"**You! Weak? No Oneesan is really strong so I must be strong as well. I'm ready Oneesan lets go see Gaara-Sama, cause I have you beside me I can face anyone!"** I get up and pat her head as I use my chakra to dissemble the barriers and we walk through the door to see very shocked faces.

"**Who the hell are you!"**

I see the old black haired woman glare at me and can sense another black haired bitch giving me death glare but Aoki pipes up before I can answer.

"**this is Oneesan! She's my guardian so talk to her and not Gaara-Sama!"**

**Review please and do you like my fight scenes so far?**


	17. Chapter 17

"**It's Kazekage-Sama to you little piece of sh-"** It seems this old woman was not very smart as I see her going to backhand Aoki, I grab her wrist before she connects.

"**It seems stupidity runs in the family."** I hear Temari remark then there are snickers in the room.

"**Hmm I will not teach this weak pathetic and disobedient little runt.**

"**How is she disobedient Makatashi-san?"**

"**This runt refuses to fight! She called the shinobi's of our lands murderers, she won't even spar with the other children so she just dodges! She refuses to listen to any reason!"**

"**No! I did not call your shinobi's murderers, Oneesan told me that shinobi's kill for only if they have to and that's what separates them from the monsters! I don't fight the others because there is not a good reason to and Oneesan told me I don't have to hurt others to be strong."**

"**Obviously it's a miracle that you're still alive with that kind of weak protector."**

"**She's not weak she killed that big monster in-" **

"_**Aoki that's enough, do not argue."**_

"**Feh at least your guardian knows to respect her superiors."**

"_**Besides talking to a wall is pointless."**_

"**Why you ignorant little urchin do you have any idea who I am?"**

"**Enough!"** All the noise in the room stops as we turn to look at the Kage who is now standing stoned faced.

"**Makatashi-dono we will deal with this later please leave I have business with these two."**

"**Please listen to reason Gaara-sama, if you let these two in the village it will be chaos!"**

"**Leave Chiriko's-san."**

I watched as the two Makatashi's leave and some anbu as well till there were 4 of us with Aoki and me sitting down facing the Kage and his sister.

"**Aoki has been tight lipped about her past and has given me barely any information about you or where you have come from so would you like to indulge us?"**

"_**Not really."**_

"**I have given you shelter in my village against many wishes so let us start with a name?"**

"_**I no longer have one"**_

"**Why?"**

"_**My past names are a part of me that I have left behind; I live for Aoki and nothing else. There for Since I have no name I have no home, no family, no friends and no past."**_

I see them stare at me like I was crazy but what I said was true and I let them look into my shadowed eyes to show them I was telling the truth.

"**Do you expect me to let a complete stranger stay in my village? You could be a spy or sound Nin." **

"**I **_**told you the only person I live for is a little girl and sound is not an acceptable place to raise Aoki."**_

"**What Country are you from? I know you're a shinobi since the hospital incident so you must be a rogue Nin and most likely jounin level to catch Chiriko off guard."**

I say nothing as Temari and Aoki are looking at each other then at us till the Kage breaks the silence.

"**I see your going to give me no answers so I'll have to ask you to leave Suna."**

"**Wait Gaara don't kick them out, I'll watch over them to see their trust worthiness and I'll kill them if they turn out to be a spy or a sound agent." **

"**Very well, Aoki will keep going to the academy and you find a job nameless."**

"**Thank you Gaara-Sama!"** I watch as Aoki jumps up and gives the Kage a hug and him smile at her before I turn my back knowing Aoki and the blond woman will follow.

They come out shortly and start walking down another hallway, I secretly activate my eyes and follow behind them memorizing the place, I then expand my sight to all of Suna and I find the Makatashi talking to some interesting company. I'll have to watch out for that family because I have a bad feeling that they might be stupid enough to try to hurt Aoki.

"**Here we are, um…nameless this will be your room and Aoki's here, I don't I've ever had guests in my personal wing so it should be fun and plus it will piss off Chiriko and Umi." **

"_**Thanks."**_ I go into my room and pat Aoki's head before I close the door and sit in the middle of the floor and expand my eyes and focus on potential threats, escape routes, hiding places, and the general lay out of Suna.

I hear knocking at my door and I open my eyes to see the sun had set outside and the Kage's sister knocking at me door.

I open the door to the woman's smiling face as she shoves her way into the room and she throws a dress onto the bed and tells me to put it on before she heads to the closet and starts rummaging.

"**I'm pretty sure that will fit, don't mind me because you have nothing I haven't seen before."** I start taking off my clothes before I hear a gasp, _ah my tattoo._

"**That tattoo is really…Beautiful. Is there a meaning behind it?"**

I look at my hip and see a good part of my tattoo that has parts hidden by my under wear. It's a white and silver phoenix that takes up my back, my left side and my right hip.

"_**New beginnings."**_ I put on the black halter dress; it ends at the floor and shows a good portion of cleavage since my breasts are bigger then Temari's size with slits that showed off my long legs.

"**I am happy that finally there's some one I can talk to with out all that bullshit drama or my relations affecting anything. I know you don't give a shit about who is who or what they did."**

"_**Hai"**_

"**Not too mention Aoki has grown on all of us, especially Gaara. Makatashi is really pissed off because he takes her side over theirs every time. Damn there isn't going to be a male at this party who won't be drooling over you! Who knew you had such a body under that baggy shirt or even that face behind the hood and that long midnight hair!"**

I looked at myself in the mirror and the person I saw was beautiful and innocent, but that was not me because I knew I was not innocent and never will be again.

I turn to look at Aoki who is wearing a purple dress as she starts to jump on the bed and we laugh, she then starts singing a song that I had taught her and I realize I am the only one laugh as I see Temari's shocked face.

"**Aoki where did you learn that song?"**

"**From a lady I met why?"**

"**I was taught that song by a friend of mine before-"**

"**Before what?"**

"**Before we lost contact."**

I looked Temari's sad face and a memory flashed across my vision, there was me and I was in Suna's green house with Temari and I was singing that song as I picked some plants. I know I had lost a great deal of my good memories of my past thanks to Bossu. But the fact that I had been friends with her caused a feeling of happiness? Doc and Aoki are the only people to give me this feeling, the only people I have ever wanted to care about.

More memories flash and the feeling continue to grow till I feel Temari flick me on the forehead.

"**Are you listening?"**

"_**No gomen"**_

"**Fine but try to stay with us k, come we're going to be late for the party."** She links my arm with her and Aoki does the same and they lead my out of the room toward the ball room. I feel Aoki shiver as every one stops and stares at us till Temari drags into the herd of colors till I see where she's leading us or to whom.

"**Ah sorry we're late Gaara, have you seen Shikamaru?"** I tense at the name and I open my sense to feel very familiar Chakra signatures.

"**Over there**." He points to the direction of the Kohona delegates and Aoki is off somewhere talking to a guy in a hood with face paints and The Kage and I are alone because me and Kohona delegates shouldn't even be in the same village.

"**I don't think I am the first to say this but you look breath taking nameless one."**

"_**You are the first Gaara-k-sama**_" _What the hell? Deja-view _A memory like this surfaced but this one was in the garden of the hyuuga estates and Gaara and I were alone. I was upset because…ah Naruto was focusing on Sakura and hadn't even danced with me yet. Then Gaara came out of the party to find… the birthday girl and ask for a dance. Then he told me I looked breath taking and he…holy shit I've kissed him when I was 15.

"**Would you like to dance?" **

"_**Ah, Hai!"**_ I had no idea what he said so I agreed but he took my elbow and lead met to the dance floor. I started to slightly panic but when he took me into his arms and everything floated away till there was nothing but us. I danced with him as though I had danced a hundred times with him, I couldn't pull away my body or my eyes and he certainly wasn't trying to.

"**I didn't think I could feel again."**

I heard him whisper to himself and another memory flipped through my head.

It was the same night and it was after the kiss, he pulled away just enough to look me in the eyes and he told me he loved me then, he told me to break it off with Naruto because I deserved better, I remember my heart beating so incredibly fast but then Guilt flooded me as I broke our embrace and ran to Naruto's side only to watch him watch her the rest of the night.

I am brought out of my flash back as Gaara twirls me and I lock eye contact with some one who I didn't think I would see again and my heart thumps in warning and my skin crawls as his eyes widen. I continue to dance with Gaara and still keep an eye on him who is staring at me with happiness and I know that my past is coming back way to fast and trouble is right behind.

Review cause i need to know if the story is boring and i need to spice it up.


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

One second I was dancing with gaara-kun then the next he pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me to hold me there like he was protecting me.

"**Give up kage, we were hired to kill the nameless one so give her over or everyone dies." **

The voice was familiar and I knew I was absolutely screwed but the good thing is no one would die tonight.

"**No, leave or I will take action."**

"**we are the meshikakae, do you really think you Can defeat us? Heh, no one can stand in our way."**

I heard Naruto pipe us as he readied for a fight, hmm maybe I should let some ass kicking happen.

"**Feh you really think your that scary after the death of the white demon? Or Bossu?"**

"**Well you're about to find out." **Megumi and Hiro summoned the spiders and I heard a scream that haunts my every dream. I am out of gaara's grasp and use horizon of dragon no jutsu and the spiders disappear. Everyone looks at me I surprise as I rise slowly from my crouch to look at my former team mates and their surprise.

"_**the thing is haijime, do you have the power? Go ahead and try to kill me like the Makatashi clan has paid you for but I warn you that one of us would not be alive by morning."**_

"**Hinata-chan, your alive?"**

"_**No, that hinata is dead, I live for aoki and no one else.'**_

"**Oneesan!" **Aoki comes and hugs my leg as we stare at each other in silence before my eyes widen in surprise and fear for aoki.

I whip my head to the west and glare at the wall before I turn my whole body to it.

"_**Fuck, great timing."**_

"**Eh? Sempai have you lost your mind again?"**

"_**no, Megumi, it seems we're going to have a visitor, Shun take aoki to safety."**_

"**Ah hai ne-chan, lets go imouto." **

"**Stop! Whats going on?" **I look at gaara for the first time to see him pissed off and something else I can't name.

"_**The Akatsuki are coming with the shukaku. So I suggest you ready your city cause your in for a one hell of a ride considering the last time I fought one, it nearly killed me." **_

**How are we supposed to believe a demon**?" I look at Chiriko and umi in annoyance before a deafening roar silences the whispering crowd.

"_**that's why."**_

I leave toward the exist knowing that this demon is going to hurt like a bitch to seal it and I wondered who was controlling it.

"**Ah hinata-sama wait up!" **I turn my neck around to my team mates following me and I smirk at them before I focus on my direction.

"_**Good choice."**_

"**Feh hinata do you think there was another choice, really. I'm more scared of you then some bijuu."**

'_**Like I said, good choice."**_

I use my ultimate defence as the west wall completely explodes and everything goes flying, _yeesh he hasn't heard of knocking?_

When the dust clears I end up in another smirk as I see diedra laughing in the air and I wonder if this could get any easier.

"_**Oi baka, why don't you pick on some one your own kind ne?" **_I don't know if I was talking to the bijuu or the crazy flying guy but I got both of their attention so it worked out.

I use wind tornado jutsu and the bijuu reacts with one of his own, I use the distraction to teleport behind it and use I giant sand hand to pick him up and throw him back away from the city.

I feel the explosion above me to see Yoichi had thrown one of his golems to intersect diedra's bombs that was heading for me.

"_**Yoichi, megumi, hiro take care of the crazy flying guy, the rest with the demon." **_

I summon lightning from the sky to strike the bijuu, but it only pisses it off more as it sends a wind bullet at me. I avoid it but it goes and hits suna.

So I summon I giant earth wall that blocks the sight of the city from here, it went for a mile both ways and I put me on my knees from the strain. I watched the others fight while I regained my energy but I couldn't help but notice they were getting tired.

Yoichi was smart in forcing Diedra to dive bomb them but he was too fast to catch so I decided to help. The next time he dive bombed I summoned a wind blade jutsu but put my chakra into the blade and instead of knocking him off the clay bird I split it in half and injured him.

I panted in exhaustion, as the fight was now on ground and on even terms for the most part. The fight soon ended as yoichi killed him with one of his golems and Hiro took care of the body as megumi skipped her way to me .

"**here you go sempai!" **She handed me the ring and looked at me in concern at my pale face.

"**Eh, sempai your out of practice**!" I give her a look before I face plant her into the sand and call ren to me. He appears in seconds and looks a little shaken up but ready to go as I hop on and we head toward the fight again. Before I couldn't summon him risking that The world know the white demon was alive but since the cat is out of the bag there should be no problem with having him around.

We head toward the bijuu as I start to work the necessary seals in order to trap him with the ring like I had done before on that night.

This time I summon earth dragons made of sand and a wind one as well to drag him and place him upon the seal, the scream was much of the same and the light reached all corners of the desert.

This time I was supported by… are they my friends or acquaintances or team mates? I didn't matter right now as Takeo hoisted me on his shoulder and I blacked out.

"**Hinata-dono is awake!" **

"_**Not so loud baka."**_

I open my tired eyes to see all of them standing around me before I'm glomped by Aoki but Shun soon takes her off me so I could breath.

"_**what happened after I blacked out?"**_

"**Well, we teleported back to suna and have been currently hiding in a hotel suit for three days while you were unconscious."**

"_**nobody has found us?"**_

"**Nope. We were trained by the best you know." **I sit up and chuckle at Shun, I grab him and aoki in hug and they can't help but smile. I realized it was late at night and I frowned as I said;

"_**it's bedtime aoki, say good night**_." She went up to every one of them like a little sister would to her siblings and what surprised me was they returned her affection. I could tell shun had taken a more of a prominent roll as he was the one who picked her up and took her to bed.

'**since you charged Shun with aoki the two have been attached at the hip, it seem both have a case of sister worship over you."**

'_**Ah, I suppose it would be returned."**_

"**You've changed sensei, your more human then I've ever known you.'**

"_**is that a bad thing Yoichi?"**_

"**no we like you like this, it makes us a family."**

"_**A family huh? Sure why not." **_I smile at them and they return it before I my heart skips a beat as I turn to watch the door open.

Sand slides in as a the red headed kage blocks the door and the escape.

'**how the hell did you find us?"**

He looks at me long and hard telling me that apparently we need to talk, I just wanted to the ground swallow me.

"**You can not hide her presence from me**." I sigh as I decided to take charge.

"_**you know if try to arrest us or anything of the sort, you are out matched right? And I'm assuming you would know this you must have another reason for coming alone right?"**_

"**Hai I came to offer the meshikakae a chance. I have talked the council and we have agreed to offer you citizen ship on certain terms.'**

I look at him with my eyes blank and the others quickly recover their surprise and take a queue from me and stay silent and listening.

"_**And the terms? And not to mention there's got to be more reason then doing it out of the kindness of your hearts."**_

"**The terms are you the meshikakae take orders from me, you follow all the rules, no bloody behaviour unless ordered and at anytime you fuck up we kick you out. And for the reason we're doing this because we need protection and you have it. Half of konoha was destroyed before they chased off the demon and many of the other countries have been badly destroyed or even wiped out. We lost a part of a wall and a few buildings and you killed Diedra and sealed the demon. We are offering you a chance at a second beginning and I suggest you take it."**

" **We have no problem with any of that but it's up to hinata -chan because in the end she'll always be our leader." **Haijime, diplomatic as always and I saw the others agree with him before I nodded to the door to leave the kage and I some time to talk. He takes the order and herds everyone out of the room and I kick out my warm fluffy pillow wolf too, he's not happy but he complies.

I get up and I walk to the window to look out on to the street and watch the people run about before gaara walks up to me but stops inches from touching me from behind.

'**Why didn't you tell me? After everything…" **He trailed off and I felt bad for him but the anger in his voice steeled me for my next words.

"_**I don't remember you or anything before bossu, he made sure all good memories were destroyed. Beside we are suppose to talk about the agreement."**_

"**You and I both know you already agree because of aoki and if you think I believe you don't remember then your wrong. What I saw in your eyes that night matched mine and I fucking know it so stop playing around. I convinced the council to give you this shot more then anyone because I want there to be a shot between us, I know there's something here."**

He came so close this time and wrapped his arms around me and I almost melted into him, almost.

'_**you don't know me, what I've done or-'**_

'**Hinata that's your past and this is your future don't give this up, I won't let you walk away from me again."**

I struggled to get of his grip and I was slightly surprised as his grip slacked and I turned to hit him.

I should have known he did it on purpose but as soon as lips crashed onto mine, but I forgot I was trying to get out of his grip.

If anything I pushed myself as close to him as possible, I put my arms around his neck to draw him deeper, closer.

He forced his tongue into my mouth and when it entered I sucked on it and played with it till he withdrew and I returned the favour. I sipped my hands under his shirt and he sucked in a breath as I lightly raked my fingers down his chest. His hand slid down from my face to my hips where his hands slid under my shirt till my top was off and it was followed by the bra I was wearing.

I threw back my head and moaned as he sucked and bit my neck leaving a trail as he found my breasts, he was rough and fast and I loved it. I was naked before I noticed and he pressed me against a wall before he shed his clothes in seconds and entered me with one thrust. I yelled out his name but soon it turned to purring as he took me again and again with each thrust taking me closer to the edge. He cupped my bare ass and pulled me higher against the wall with a growl before he sent a thrust into me that had me losing control and shaking, he continued for three more thrusts before he let out a feral growl and released. His body was pressed flush against me as he leaned on me as we caught our breath and calmed our in pace racing hearts.

His hands skimmed my body and he was now going over his early rough trail with soothing gentle ones and I really didn't want to delve deeper into the meaning of those.

_This was just sex, nothing more._

"**I know what you're thinking, I'll take what I can get for now but one day I'll make you say you love me too." **I sigh as he slowly releases me as my feet touch the ground but he does not let go. I unusually don't say anything because right now my legs aren't strong enough to support me and that would just encourage him.

* * *

sorry it took me so long to update but i was focusing on white but now thats done i'll try to finish this one off and i'll be working on mission of the past as well.

So please review and tell me if you like it.


	19. Chapter 19

I broke away from him as I found my bearings enough to stand up on my own two legs which were barely solid. I grab my clothes and I start to put them on but I can't hold back a shiver as I feel his burning stare on my back. I turn around to see him naked, aroused and staring at me like we hadn't just had sex. I turn around to banish the sight and the temptation of him there sitting there outlined by the golden rays of the setting sun making him look godlike.

"_**You should probably get dressed Gaara-sama." **_I jump a little as his bark of laughter breaks the sexually charged atmosphere.

"**After everything you're still addressing me with sama? Come on now, don't you think were more personal then that?"**

"_**As of now you are my commander and I do not mix business with pleasure**_." I wince at his snort of amusement before I'm pulled to his scolding hot chest.

"**Ah, I understand."** I relax at his understanding of my words and maybe distancing my self from him won't be so hard.

"**We'll continue this after hours **_**Hinata-chan."**_** I** tare out of his arms and finish putting my clothes on ignoring the shiver of pleasure at his laughing and the feeling that his words weren't just a suggestion but a promise.

Seconds later I open the door and walk out not bothering to say anything to the now dressed Kage or any of the others except Ren who follows silently behind me. I reach the city with Ren and people stare at us and the whispers make their way to my ears but I give no sign of it. I escape the noise of the city to jump on Ren and we were off in seconds running across the desert and for once my mind clears as the wind rushes through my hair. We stop in about three hours to find an oasis and I set up camp as he hunts for dinner. He brings back a desert rabbit and I cut in half, cooking my share over the fire I had started. I lean back into Ren and start to meditate as he watches over me as I am now defenseless.

As I fall deeper I become detached from my body to float over the desert and into the woods to see Konoha, and Gaara wasn't lying when he said half of it was destroyed. I continue my journey to the other countries to see them barely standing and even some completely wiped out before I found my way back to my body.

I feel a shift in the air before my eyes snap open to find a dark shadow illuminated by the cloud hidden moon standing there with Ren growling at them. I don't move, instead I look at them calmly as I tilt my head in question.

"**Hinata hyuuga, it's time you die, you've cost us too much time and money**."

"_**Ah, so Madara has sent you? I've killed Hiden and had apart in Deidra's death so do you really thing you could take me alone?"**_

"**No, that would be just plain stupid and cost me more money. I have a friend I want you to meet."**

I felt the ground shake as I flipped away from the oasis when the ground splits in two as a giant badger made itself known and I wondered how in hell I didn't sense a Bijuu that was right under me.

You would think after facing two Bijuu you wouldn't be as scared shitless but the subtle shake in my hands told me otherwise.

"_**You know this hardly seems fair, maybe you should call another Bijuu so it could be even ne?"**_ He looked pissed as he sent the badger thing at me. I dodged to the left but was thrown back about a mile as the ground shot at me from different angles. _Shiiitttt._

Ren caught me before I hit the ground but it still hurt like a bitch as I coughed to regain my winded breath and my blurry sight. Ren swiveled left and right to avoid the dirt missiles thrown at us as I thought about what the hell I'm going to do.

I stopped Ren as I made a cut on my forearm and let my blood drip onto Ren's head, he growled as I did the jutsu before there was smoke. We stared to run again heading toward the now visible forest while I regained some strength, except this time we easily kept the distance since Ren was now the size of a Bijuu.

I hated using this jutsu because of the strain it put on Ren but I had no choice since we needed to get out of the Bijuu's element and into familiar territory. I jumped from Ren's back to land on top of a tall pine tree as the Bijuu not even noticing ran past me. I jumped onto his back and landed a swing kick on Kazuko to knock him off the demon and on the ground. There was a shake as Ren stopped running and leapt to attack the Bijuu as I stood to face my opponent.

"**You know, you could have been one of us Hinata, unstoppable, powerful and godlike."**

"_**Yeah, and the last two Akatsuki proved that ne?"**_

"**They were weak, you have the ability to become more powerful then you can imagine."**

"_**The more you keep talking the more time I get creative in killing you so why don't we just get this over with?"**_

'**It's your death."**

"_**Hmm, kill me if you can."**_

He takes out a simple kunai and attacks me and I meet his attack with my own Kunai as we jump forwards and sideways trying to figure some sort of opening. There's a rumbling and I transport away from the spot which now has a semi unconscious badger that was bleeding from the neck. I look at Ren to see he wasn't totally unhurt and had some wounds that made me worry. Before I could finish my next thought I was thrown into the ground hard where Kazuko landed on top of me with a kunai to the throat.

"**You should pay attention little girl."**

"_**You should have killed me right away instead of gloating old man**_." I spike my chakra through him as he coughs up blood and I flip us over and I slit his throat.

'_**Tough bastard."**_ I roll on to my back coughing at my semi punctured lung thinking about how close I was to losing everything and everyone. Ren, Aoki, Shun, the Meshikakae and Gaara. _Wait Gaara? Humph bastard found his way deeper then I ever wanted him to. _

The earth shakes and I hear a howl that pierced the night like a knife through a fog that had all my senses tingling like fire ants on flesh.

I get up to see the Bijuu who had its jaws locked on Ren's hind leg before I watched him return the favor as blood splayed the ground below.

"_**fuck."**_

I stumble my way down the hill before I hop on top of the foliage then on to the Bijuu's back and on to it's face before I take the katana from my back and cut out it's eyes, It yells and releases Ren as it screams in pain. Before it knew what the hell was happening it was pinned to the ground as Ren ripped out its' throat. I make the seals from what's left of my strength and seal him into Kazuko's ring and like the others I put it on a chain around my neck.

I feel the cold seeping in and I start to notice my surroundings, it was raining but it wasn't raining on me for some reason. I look up to see the giant Ren make himself comfortable as his huge paw pulls me to his warm chest and that's the last thing I remember of that night.

When I wake up it's no longer raining but the wind is harsh, I frown as I look around to see an entire clearing with broken trees and spots covered in red before last nights events come crawling back. I look behind me to see Ren still sleeping but now in his regular form and I roll over to see the wound on his hind leg and I wince as I gather up some strength to heal it. The weather is cold and crisp and the fresh earthy smell is prominent but with the wind I can smell the blood just as easy. I stay where I am looking at the damage the fight had caused and I wonder how in hell Ren and I survived the night.

About five hours later Ren shifts and I know he's awake but he gives no sign of it but I know the longer we stay here the more chance we'll be caught. I roll on to my knees and hands as my wounds reopen and my broken bones make themselves known. Ren gets up and licks me on the face and I came eye to with the only eyes that could completely understand me.

"_**Ah gomen Ren for dragging you in again and for using that jutsu on you."**_ In return he nips my shoulder playfully before he uses his heavy paw to whack my on the head. My eye twitched as he playfully prances out of my reach.

"_**I try to be nice and thank you, and you have the nerve to hit your master on the head? I'm so making you into a coat you smart ass."**_ He barks and I just glare at him before I pull myself up and walk toward him with the intention to torture but he stays out of my reach.

"_**Slow down you over sized rug so I can skin you alive."**_ Another bark and I make another comment about him making I nice hat as we continue our way to Suna and home.

* * *

Ok i'm home and i'll start updating more oftern so thanks for the waiting!! Hope you like the chapter **so please review**!! Oh and i really enjoyed writting _white_ and i needed some time away from this story so i could figure out where the hell i'm going with it . So it all worked out in the end!


	20. Chapter 20

Suna soon came into view as Ren and I hobbled are way toward the village with feelings of relief. It was still dark but the sun was making its way up as the desert came to life in a soft blue hue. By the time way made are ways to the gate the sun had turned into a brilliant gold and was infuriatingly blinding.

'**Stop, state your name, origin and your purpose." **

"_**Hinata and Ren of the Meshikakae returning from fighting another Bijuu, so hurry up and open the damn gates before I blow them down."**_

The gates were put into quick action as they slid apart to make an opening for us to walk through; we followed through the long path between the walls in silence. We passed the walls and nodded to the Nins who were looking at us like we had three heads each but I nodded to them as we continued to the busy streets. Surprisingly not many people gave a second look at us as we navigated our way through the winding streets. Nobody knew who the hell we were and we relished in it but I also hated it as my wounds were being jostled by people bumping into me.

I closed my eyes trying to quell the pain and calm my nerves but all those soothing thoughts flew out of my head as something came flying into me to knock me on my ass. I opened my eyes with my now activated byakugan to show what ever just hit me that it would be their last mistake.

"**Ah gomen ne" **The boy stopped in mid sentence as he stared into my pulsing powered eyes in fear and shock before I sighed and deactivated them.

'_**Ah, its fine but watch where you're going next time brat."**_

"**Takashi what are doing you foolish boy, get off the poor woman**."

"**Yah taka-kun, great Nins don't get knocked on their butts!"** I winced at what the cheeky girl said before the boy broke out of his stupor to get off and yell back at the girl who was his age.

"**Feh, I will definitely be a great Nin Yuri**!" every one laughed and I felt a wave of relief wash through me as they were talking about him and not me.

"**Are you okay? My son can pack quite a punch."**

"_**You don't the half of it."**_

I sat up and my sight blurred and the pounding in my head intensified as I let out a moan of pain and all noise ceased to exist. Ren who is in a much smaller form to look like a dog licked my face in concern before I regained some ounce of control of my body to realize my hearing is fine and everyone else is silent.

"**You couldn't wait to use a chair Hinata-sempai that you had to use the ground in the middle of the market?"**

"_**Shut up Megumi."**_ I groan in annoyance as I get up off the floor, albeit a little shakily but on my own to face the glaring Kazekage.

"_**You didn't have to come and find me; I was on my way there when some brat knocked my down." **_

"**The fact that you left a blood trail from the gates to here didn't make it exactly hard Hinata-chan. Of course if you intended to fight a Bijuu and the Akatsuki then I would advise you to take the rest or your Meshikakae as to avoid you being in the condition where I child could catch you off guard and knock you on your ass."** _Fuck, Gaara was pissed, really pissed._

'_**He's not just a brat, he's a great Nin or he uh… will be one day."**_ It was a baka excuse but I smiled easily at him before I pat the brat on the head and walk around Gaara to continue my way to the tower. Of course my plan doesn't go according to plan as I hear a snarl from Gaara as he grabs my elbow before he pulls me toward him and he transports us to the tower and into his office, alone.

"**What the fuck were you thinking?"** I go to open my mouth but he cuts me off.

"**No, you weren't thinking, at least about anyone else but yourself."** I repeat the process of open my mouth to rebut him but he cuts me off again.

"**For fuck sakes Hinata, do you know how worried everyone was about you? How worried I was? You take off for four days with out a word, and two days later we get word that a Bijuu was in our area then another from Konoha to say that there was a giant crater in the forest much like the one from your fight with bossu. You have no idea what your actions because, you just do them without thinking rationally because you think your so god damn fucking invincible. Well your not fucking invincible because look at you! It's amazing you're even alive! One of these days you're not going to make it back alive your going to leave others to clean up your messes and I will not have it! I will make sure you die of old age surrounded by a bunch of your grand kids and not torn to pieces but a fucking demon Hinata, mark my words. Do you understand?" **

I looked at him waiting to see if he'll combust into another rant because I was tired looking like a gapping fish while trying to explain myself.

"_**Ah, I think your-"**_

"**No you don't think, you sit there and nod your head and agree because you really don't want to disagree with me right now.**

"_**Yes I do." **_

"**H-i-n-a-t-a…"**The way he said my name made shivers go down my back because I've never seen him this pissed of before.

"_**Fuck off Gaara, I don't go looking for my death wish because usually other people have it mind long before I do so don't stand there and tell me to stop because I'm not doing anything."**_ He tried to talk but by now I couldn't stop because he just opened a gate I had kept shut since I was kid.

"_**No, you talked, now it's my turn because you know what, I don't care anymore, I'm just too tired to. You think I go looking for my death? I don't. My own family wanted me dead so they set me up to be executed by Konoha because all their assassins wouldn't work. So I was locked away because not only had they succeeded with their set up as they turned everyone against me and do you know how it feels to be betrayed like that? To have your heart ripped out by everyone you ever cared about? The night before my execution I left because the only hope I had was with a man named Bossu. **_

_**He gave me hope and took it because it was the only thing keeping me from letting them kill me. But of course I was betrayed by one of my guides and was captured by the Akatsuki and an old lover thought he could bind me to him through making a child with me but I left. I could have stood beside him and watched all the nations' burn, watched while everyone who hurt me was killed. But I didn't because I never forgave him from all those years back."**_

I saw the look of hurt and jealousy in Gaara's eyes it felt good to hurt him like Itachi had hurt me.

"_**Before I found Bossu again the rookie nine found me, sent by Konoha to kill me, they called me a monster, poison, a killer before they drove the last dagger into my back and I lost all loyalty and trust in my old life. Bossu found me and he gave me to doc who healed me and gave me another chance at life. She became the only thing other then Ren that held my sanity in check as more of Bossu's experiments tore at me piece be piece. But no matter what he ordered me to do or what he did to me I still had a bit of humanity in me till I came back to find her dead. The only thing I took comfort in was Bossu and his need for me, he became everything to me, and my entire being was for him. **_

_**I lost my sanity and became a demon with a master who used me to do unspeakable things that will always hang over me. He made a mistake though, some how my team the Meshikakae found out about his plan and when I was about to wipe out Konoha starting with its Kage they stopped me. They told me it was Bossu and I left with out killing any one to find him, my master and to finally kill myself. **_

_**Somehow I lived and Ren brought me to a little girl who saved our lives to the point where I can't even imagine how a little girl could bring back what's left of my sanity and piece back my heart. Gaara, I did not go looking for that demon nor did I mean to leave for that long but I rather it attack me out there and have me and Ren in trouble then it attack Suna and give it the chance to hurt the people who some found their way into my fucking heart."**_

I sat back down into the chair completely exhausted and forced myself to not lose consciousness. I can't believe I told someone that, and I can feel his burning eyes on me.

"**I don't know what I would have done if I lost you again."** I looked up quickly at him only for him to collapse to his knees and throw his head into my lap. His voice was hoarse and his whisper held everything he didn't finish saying before I pushed him back a little as I slid off the chair into his arms. I whispered apologies and assurances into his ear as he held me tighter and grabbed my back and head in a death grip.

I start to cough and his grips lessens to look me in the face with worry and I'm glad he doesn't let go because I really can't hold myself up any longer. The door bursts open as Gaara's siblings, my Meshikakae, Aoki and Matsuri all burst into the room so I'm distracted only for seconds as I hear Gaara hiss. I look at him to see he had zipped off my jacket to see my various more serious wounds.

"**We need to get her to a hospital now, Gaara."** He picks me up and it seconds he transports us to a hospital and it burst to actions as their Kage starts barking out orders before I pass out completely.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to up date but i was waiting for more reviews, oh well. Hope you like the chapter!!

**And please review!!!!!!!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

The next time I wake up my head feels like it was split in two and put back together with cheap glue and the skill of a five year old.

"_**Fuck me, what the hell happened?"**_

I hear some whispering and a cold damp cloth makes its way slowly and gently over my face so I can open my crust free eyes only to be blinded by the damn lights.

"**Hinata-sama, can you hear me?"** I blink before I quickly sit up and as I do two sets of arms come flying at me and try to pull me down. I stop moving and they do as well before I slowly swivel my head to lock eyes with them.

"_**Unwise."**_ I say the word before my gaze drops to where they're touching me as the pull away like I burnt them.

"**Hinata-sama please lay down or you'll reopen your wounds, please**." I raise my eyebrow at them before I pull out the cords and the IV's and hop of the bed to look in the locker. The nurses flutter about trying to convince me to sit back down but I ignore them as I put my underwear on then I take of the gown. They stop talking as I know they're staring at my tattoo but I really couldn't care less as I dressed toe to head.

I hide my wince at the pull of my wounds and hold back the hiss of pain before I turn around to look at the nurses before I head to the door.

"**Wait Hinata-sama, your not allowed to leave unless your cleared and you haven't been cleared!" **they chased me down the hallway and nurses and doctors poke their head out of the door to see what the commotion was.

"**Wah! Hokage-sama's going to kill us**." I stop and the nurses run into my back as I slowly turn around to look at them.

"_**Hokage as in Konoha's Hokage, as in I'm Konoha's hospital**_?" they look scared and I don't blame them as I can tell my face does not look happy.

"**Hai." **

"_**Fuck."**_ I take another step before I take a sharp right down another hallway now that I know where the hell I am and I am not at all happy about it. I see the door I want and I push them open not minding they smash right back into the nurses as I head straight toward my destination with fierce determination. When I reach it I look into scared eyes as I slowly make my voice clear and menacing as I could so they understood what I exactly want.

"_**Listen closely because if I do not get what I want there will be heads to pay understand? Good. I want three Cinnamon buns with Senzai. Now go and bring them to me now." **_I leant back from the cafeteria lady as she went behind the counter to make me my meal as everyone looked at me in shock.

"**Hinata-sama if you were hungry, we could brought you something to eat."** I looked at the nurses who seem relived I was only hungry and not on a war path.

"_**Unlikely, You would have brought me some healthy crap and no cinnamon buns with Senzai and would have taken too long so shut up."**_ The cafeteria lady dropped the food in front of me as I grabbed a drink and sat down at a table by myself as I ate the cinnamon buns slowly and savoring them. The nurses looked at each other before they came to some sort of conclusion and sat across from me at the table to watch me. I didn't care as long as I had my cinnamon buns I wasn't going to do anything rash but after I might have to pay a visit to some people. I frowned at my soon empty plate as one of the nurses scrambled up to the counter and got me three more cinnamon buns.

"_**Smart choice, nurse-chan."**_ She smiled relieved that they could keep me distracted and not killing anyone but I don't remember how I got here and since my stomach problem was fixed I might as well focus on that.

"_**Why I am I here?"**_ The nurses look at each other unsure of what to do before the dumb one said.

"**You're eating Hinata-sama."**

I frown at her as I take a bite of cinnamon bun heaven to let her know I was not amused but the smart nurse piped up.

"**You were badly hurt fighting and so Kazekage brought you here where Hokage-sama and Sakura-sama saved you."** I blinked in surprise at the nurses words but who the hell was I fighting to cause me that much damage?

"_**Whose ass did I kick?" **_

"**You don't remember?"**

"_**Not particularly, but since I'm alive I'm going to assume I won since I usually fight till the death**_." The nurses seemed to squirm as the stupid nurse made an excuse and hastily left leaving me with smart nurse. She was about to open her mouth but the door opened and doctors, nurses, staff and other patients made their way in filling up tables. A doctor came up and sauntered his way to the table and leant down beside smart nurse ignoring me.

"**So Tama-chan have you come to your senses and decided to agree to date me cause you know what will happen if you refuse."** I tilted my head to look at the man then at nurse-chan whose jaw was clenched and her eyes were locked on to something behind me.

"**No I will not date you Katsura no matter how many times you threaten me because you're an married asshole now leave me alone."**

I smirk at nurse-chan's fire as I continue to eat my meal watching the interaction. I watch him frown and growl before he squeezes her arm painfully.

"**Let go, your hurting me."**

"**No you belong with me now let's go before I really hurt you Tama-chan."** I watch his hand draw blood on her and she can no longer hide the pain as she whimpers.

"_**Oi, she's my nurse and she's on duty so back off dick head**_." I watch him blink at me before he leans across the table with a shit eating grin.

"**You going to stop me girlie? Cause if you want to play doctor I'm sure it can be arranged."**

"**No Katsura, stop. She isn't who you think she-"**

"**Shut up Tama."** I move my head and smile at nurse-chan as her faces goes white before I move my head to face the doctor again.

"_**Really? I was kind of bored. I could go for some entertainment**_." He smile turns into a leering grin before I grab his neck and pull him over the table and head first into the wall behind me. I wink at Nurse-chan and she moves her mouth to say something but I wave my hand to cut her off before I slowly rise of the seat in the now dead quiet Cafeteria to turn around and watch the doctor slowly get up looking pissed.

"_**Hmm that was fun, don't you think**_?" He growls and lunges at me and my grin widens I form a jutsu and completely hits him and lands also in the wall making a huge whole. I take my hand back slowly, frowning into the bright sun that's invading my sight before I step back into the shaded cafeteria.

'_**What the hell? I could have sworn that would have torn him to pieces and there would be at least a little blood."**_ I tap my chin thoughtfully before a voice slightly makes me jump.

"**I thought we agreed that you wouldn't kill anyone unless I ordered you to Hinata-chan**." I turn around to see the doctor still alive for the most part as he's caught in Kazekage's sand.

"_**Hmm your must be mistaken Kazekage because I do not remember such an agreement but if you would like to fight I'm more then willing to spill some blood. Oh and yours to Hokage-sama."**_ I look at them and I see their shock but I just grin at them ready to make my move.

"**I thought you said she was a part of Suna and that she was reformed?"**

"**She was – she is- I don't know what's going on**."

"**She doesn't remember."** I look at the man beside the blonde woman and I smirk as memory comes to serve he might actually be a challenge to kill.

"**From what you told me after the first time she woke up after being that hurt she didn't remember Aoki or anything and she had reverted back to when she was under the command of Bossu, like now. I am assuming it has something to do with Bossu's experiments and conditioning**."

"**Ah your right Shikamaru-san, Bossu made sure if she ever got hurt badly her memory would be erased until a very strong trigger could be found. Hinata-chan you no longer work for bossu, actually you killed him and you are now serving Kazekage-sama along with us."** I looked at Haijime and the rest of my fellow Meshikakae and I frowned trying to remember if what they said was true till a little girl came forward.

"**Oneesan? What's wrong?"** I blink as it comes back to me before I frown at her.

"_**Nothing Aoki, don't worry**_." I sigh as my gaze drifts back to the cinnamon and my eyes widen before I greedily attack it but there's only one left.

"**You're kidding me? One look at Aoki and she remembers all of it?"** I smile at Nurse-chan as she gets me more cinnamon buns before I glance up at Gaara.

"_**Don't think I'll forgive you for bringing me to this place again Gaara, you better make it up to me."**_ I saw him smirk at me and heat rushes downward before I give a half meaning glare.

"_**Heh, you wish after this stunt."**_ Aoki breaks free of the others and makes her way into my lap where she steals one of my cinnamon buns.

"_**Heh, I've killed for less then the crime you're committing now Aoki**_." She stops nibbling to look at me with big innocent eyes before she smiles and kisses me on the cheek.

"**Hai, but you love Aoki so I get one oneesan**!" I don't have response to that so I just grunt and continue to eat my cinnamon buns as the rest of my family, the Meshikakae sit down around us. Takaji goes to steal my last cinnamon bun and grab his hand and flare my chakra to warn him not to try that again.

"_**Don't even think about it unless you want to die."**_

"**Baka! You know not to try and take Hinata-sensei's Cinnamon buns; you do remember what happen last time?"**

"**Hai, Yoichi's right Takaji, the last time you did that you were so scared you locked yourself in your room for a week!"**

"**Shut up Megumi!"**

"**Ah, oneesan I can't finish it!"** I look down at Aoki whose pouting before I roll my eyes at her and take the thing that's still three quarters full.

"_**Feh amateur."**_ I give to Shun who smiles at me and takes it as easy as I gave it.

"**What? How come she gave it to him?" **

"**Shut up Takaji!"**

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked the chapter!

So please review!!


	22. Chapter 22

"**Hinata hyuuga." **

"_**nani?"**_ I don't bother to look up at the Kage's who are towering over me as I focus on the cinnamon buns the smart nurse keeps feeding me.

"**What are you doing out of your room in your condition?"**

"_**Hmm, you mean the condition of me being pissed off?"**_

"**No I mean your broken, torn to pieces, exhausted and over all messed up body."**

'_**I was hungry and baka nurse was pissing me off. It was either here or your office where my hunger would have turned into thirst for something troubling."**_

She continue to lecture me but when I got up and walked away she started ranting as Gaara who was shooting me death glares for leaving him alone. I told everyone to go to where ever the hells they were staying and let me get some sleep. I lied on my bed eyes closed and breathing regulated but very much awake as a set of foot steps came into my room. The person sat down on the chair beside me but didn't say a word as they watched my supposed sleeping. It was about three hours later the person was joined by other people as they also made themselves comfortable.

"**Haijime-san, visiting hours are over."**

"**Ah, Sakura-san, nurse-san, Gaara-san make your selves comfortable… I feel like telling a story." **

"**A story? Of Hinata-chan?"**

"**Hai but this story is more of how the Meshikakae came to be."**

"**Hmm? Wouldn't she be mad if you tell us?"**

"**No, It's easier for me to tell because Hinata-chan is much too…well that's not important as the story I'm about to tell you. It started the day Ren brought her in broken and very nearly dead but doc patched her up to live another day. **

**You see the Meshikakae had been formed about a hundred years ago as leader took over each other and they took in more of the condemned but the difference is until she showed up we lived very much in the shadows. Bossu took in orphans and raised them to be killers, he took in petty criminals and gave them the skills to be much more, he took in the exiled giving them false reason to live all in all the end result was to create killers. **

**I'll start with Kenji who was Bossu's second in command and dealt with all lesser beings as I nicely put it. He was vile and ruthless but he was also a man of manipulations and high power in the organizations so no body messed with him.**

**He had found two children named Megumi and Hiro and he took them in only to turn them into his own twisted kiddy porno. He made them do unspeakable things when they were so little until they no longer had any idea of right and wrong. They were so twisted they were like Kenji's lap dogs that did anything to please him. At this time Kenji hated Hinata-chan because she had made the Meshikakae infamous with her calling cards while also getting the attention of bossu. **

**So like good little lap dogs they obeyed the order by Kenji to kill the white demon and so one day while she got back from a mission the two terror twins were waiting for her. They attacked but she didn't attack them back till the twins killed an innocent maid hiding in her room. The white demon became upset and needless to say taught the twins a lesson on not to challenge your superior. She left them in the hallway with little injury but when Kenji found out they lost he made up for Hinata-sama's mercy.**

**Bossu found out and to avoid punishment Kenji gave the twins up for the slaughter saying that they did it out of their own violation. Bossu locked them in the basement with the other experiments where they awaited a fate worse then any death you can imagine. Of course when the white demon came back from another successful mission she was informed about the twins fate. She went down to the two scared children and took them out of the basement to her room where she patched them up and nursed them back to health. Bossu found out and she simply told him since their crime was against her she'll punish them as she see's fit. From then on the twins grew to follow her everywhere as she trained them to become a demon."**

"**And this Kenji guy just let her take them away?"**

"**No Sakura, once he saw them healthy and strong he tried to take them back but when they escaped to Hinata-chan, well the shit hit the fan as they say. It took bossu himself to stop her from cutting him to pieces but even he didn't get out with a few scars from her rage.**

**Hmm, next I do believe was Shun, he was a street urchin who was adopted into the shits then made his way up to the killers. Of course by then the white demon was known and feared through out the lands. Shun had grown a case of idolism and had took to following her around and begging for her to take him under her wing. Each time she told he was too weak for her to even to look twice in his direction.**

**This all changed on a mission where Bossu was told to take some killers and oversee a massacre in lightning. Shun was there and he was determined to prove his worth. The massacre was a trap set up by the country but they didn't expect the white demon herself to be overseeing the massacre. Distracting the Nin mostly everyone escaped but there was some hurt so Shun went back and finished them off so they could blab about the organization but he was caught instead. Cloud tortured him merciless for information on the white demon and the Meshikakae. The boy kept his silence through the month till one night a scream pierced the air and the next thing he knew his idol was standing before him in the moonlit darkness with a blood tipped katana. Shun had told me while she stood there staring at him was the longest second in his life in wondering if he was going to live or die.**

**The quiet was shattered as the door burst open and there stood the cloud Kage himself looking between the white demon and Shun but what she said next shocked him.**

**She told him **_**'Did you really think I was going to let you kill one of my Meshikakae? Do not be foolish Kage as to think you stand a chance of getting out of here alive.'**_** She released Shun and started to kill the offending Nin as Shun despite his condition helped her as well. That night she brought him home and straight to doc. The white demon told him that night, **_**'most would have ran away when the Cloud Nin showed up but you stayed and tied up lose ends protecting the organizations. On top of that you survived a month of torture without leaking a single word. But what sets you apart are you didn't try to commit suicide during nor did you doubt your want to live when you faced me back there. That is why you'll be under my command from now on Shun, and one day you'll become a demon much like me."**_

"**Hmm, next was Yoichi if my memory serves my correct. Yoichi was a runaway from earth country and had been in the organization since he was a kid which is probably why he barely spoke to anyone. He worked as lets say as a desk job, he handed out missions, information gathering, tactics, and obtained missions but there it didn't make a difference. He was treated like shit because he was weak and pathetic and he took it without complaint. **

**He was in an ally in the city after picking up some of shopping when some shits decided to make some trouble for him, they roughed him up and decided they would make him suck their...ah well you get the picture. It wasn't the first time for the young defenseless man but somewhere between the ordeals he noticed the shift in the night air as things went very tense and anticipation filled the air. The cocky shits laughed it off as their thoughts were on satisfaction rather then common sense. Yoichi remembered as he was sucking the mans' member when it was suddenly detached and the mans scream sent shivers down his spine as blood splattered his face.**

**He turned around to see the white demon walk out of the ally's shadows staring at the scene with hidden interest, the shits stupidly challenge her and quickly find themselves on the ground in pain but she doesn't kill them. All the while Yoichi stared at her in morbid fascination studying every move she made right down to the detail till there was only her and him.**

**She walks up to him and hands him the katana as she pulls him up, her bloody hands on his as she shifts them into position. One of the shits who hid at the last moment came charging at them and before Yoichi knew what was happening he had killed his first man in the arms of the white demon. His chest was up against her front as the shits got up and attacked but together with her steady body guided the young man to kill his tormentors. When she let go of him he took pleasure in finishing off them by cutting them into unrecognizable pieces as the white demon silently watched. When he was done he handed her the katana but she told him to keep it as he was going to need it when he became a demon under her command.**

**

* * *

ok, heres some flashback into how much of a killer hinata was and how much she has changed from then to now!**** So please review!!!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Not long after that was takaji whose his greed always got him in trouble but I suppose that's how he met hinata-chan so it turned out well. Takaji was a thief and was a damn good one until he broke into the hinata-chans hotel when she was on a mission and stole her katana from her. Of course he went into town to celebrate unknowingly giving her an easier time to hunt him down. But before that she found the man who had bought the Katana from Takaji and slaughtered him and all his cronies. Takaji found out the next day about the massacre but it was too late as hinata-chan had cornered him in his apartment. **

**Hinata-chan had gotten use to people being reduced to dogs when confronted with an angry demon but she was surprised when he smiled at her and poured both of them a drink. She noticed he wasn't nervous or scared about his impending death but he simply accepted what was going to happen. So in curiosity Hinata-chan took the drink and shared a drink with him in his rat infested apartment. She asked him why he didn't beg and he told her he had more respect for her to think she'd be swayed by anything he had to offer. She smiled at him and told him she didn't feel like killing him today. Days passed and Takaji was still alive which amazed many people but it also made him a plague of invertible doom.**

**A month later when takaji had nothing left and was very much alone, he found Hinata-chan sitting at his fire waiting for him. She watched as he took out a sake bottle and poured them a drink as he took his seat much like on the first night. It went long into the night before she asked him what do you do when you have nothing left thief? As she tossed him her katana and gave him a look that had a threat of, you do it or I will. **

**He looked at the katana uninterested before he returned her answer with a flat out no. She had thought that tearing apart his life would make him want to end his own life but his resolve amused her. She snorted as he handed her another drink with out flinching at her proximity. His next words made her laugh in abandonment, he told her he do what she did, become a demon. She shook her head as she got up getting ready to leave and told him, You're either insanely confident or a suicidal fool. He told her he was both as he followed her through the forest with out hesitation.**

"**So he went of his own accord? After she tore apart his life?"**

"**Yeah, but obviously he didn't put much attachment on that life to begin with ne? Anyway next is Ruri and I have to say this story always interested me more then any of the others. Hinata-chan had been given a mission in lightning country under an alias that was a weak high class lady. Ruri belonged to some lord that tended to not appreciate her and gave her dirty and staining missions till she became inhuman and unfeeling.**

**Hinata-chan took out the necessary people in order for her mission to succeed, others became nervous and so set out everyone with ability to kill the 'white Demon' but all were found terribly murdered till the lord made the mistake. He was confident and boasted that he will lead the hunt for her himself when in cowardly secretness he sent out his dog Ruri to kill her. **

**So hinata-chan was surprised when she was in the middle of one of her missions she interrupted by Ruri, they fought but Hinata-chan played with her before disappearing into the night. For many days Ruri hunted her and hinata-chan sent her back beaten and bloody back to her lord. It was only a matter of time before hinata-chan lost her amusement and killed Ruri and Ruri knew this but still she hunted. **

**One day Hinata was called back to the mist so in her last night she found the lord and was about to kill him but ruri stepped in. She fought with everything she could till she no longer could stand, while they were fighting the lord escaped and ordered the building to be destroyed regardless of the many innocents still inside. The order was completed and the building along with everyone inside died except Hinata-chan and Ruri. When Ruri woke up she met Megumi and she told her Hinata-chan had taken a liking to her and Ruri would be staying here for awhile. Many times Ruri would try to escape but she was stopped each time by hinata -chan till Ruri was fully healed. Hinata-chan let her go but told her if she wanted something more to come find her.**

**Ruri left and found her lord but the lord was horrified to see her alive since it proved his story of him killing the white demon wrong. He ordered her to commit suicide as he gave her his katana , she looked at before she slowly wrapped her hand around it and made her choice. She beheaded her beloved lords head as Hinata-chans promises of more ran through her head moving her into action. She killed everyone in the castle that night and made her way back to an waiting Hinata-chan. **

**And that is how we came to be under her protection and how she became the person most precious to us, she found us."**

"**What about you?"**

"**Ah, I almost forgot but my story wasn't like any of theirs, no it's much more unappealing so I'm sure you don't want to hear it."**

"**Haijime I want to hear how you know hinata**

"**Oh so insitant Gaara-sama? I assure you no matter what you think we were not lovers. I was technically the first that was bonded to Hinata-chan. I was a scientist under the leadership of Bossu and together with other medical researchers he committed atrocious crimes against humans in the name of science. I remember when Hinata-chan spent time in the lab, she killed many of her doctors and nurses so nobody but Bossu could approach her while she wasn't heavily drugged. I became her orderly under appointment from the head doctor ken-sama who was punishing me for messing up an experiment. You really have no idea how afraid I was of her but she really paid no attention to me and treated me indifferent. **

**So a later while I was invited to watch an experiment and I was excited till I saw it was her that was the subject. I watched in repulsion at what they did to her but in my ambition in the organization I did nothing about it. I read the reports and analyzed the data but still some doctors and nurses were getting killed by her so I overtook my pervious duties before. As I did this I saw more of her and I could no longer see her as just a subject so in a movement in courage I stopped giving her the drugs. **

**The next night while I slept I was awoken by a scream that I recognized as a doctor in my sector and before I realized what I was doing I had ran to the lab to find everyone in it dead. I walked along the hallways in shock till I came across the last of the dying doctors and hinata-chan standing over Ken-sama holding out his ripped heart. She turned to me slowly and to my utter terror she slowly approached me and took my hand and placed the still warm, beating heart in my hand and walked away. **

**I was the only survivor and so the lab was shut down while hinata-chan became in infamous killer but when ever I ran into her she walked right past me like I didn't exist. I suppose it wasn't the brightest moment I've had when I approached her and asked her why she didn't kill me. She sighed tiredly before she turned to look at doc and told me he was the only one who knew how to stop her if she lost herself. **

**And so that is how we were created and as long as hinata-chan is alive then we will continue what ever path she takes."**

"**Whose Doc? And what do you mean you know how to stop her?"**

"**I know how to kill her so technically I'm her insurance so she doesn't go demon on anyone unless you order her to and doc was-"**

"_**That's enough Baka, you've told enough stories for now, I'm tired so leave."**_

"**As you wish my old friend."**

**

* * *

ok sorry it took so long but i'll be updating more this weekend but before that happens please review on this chapter!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

I watched as my visitors left the room in silence but my head was unfortunately very loud as memories of doc came back to me. Till now I always had Aoki to take my mind away from her but now there was only the beep of the monitor and the hum of the machines to distract me. The pain I had received from Bossu's experiments was nothing compared to what her death had caused me and there wasn't a day that I hadn't felt the loss of my friend. I sigh in annoyance the hopeless direction of my thoughts before I block out the old pain to think about what I had and the possibility of it all. As the night continued the more I knew what I had to do but the thought unsettled me since I had so much to lose now.

Morning came soon enough and everyone made their way in to make their self comfortable as we talked about the embarrassing stories about me they had been told. Aoki snuggled up on my bed as shun stretched out on the end and the others were in close proximity but they knew that I had something to say by they way the atmosphere was tense. So it wasn't long till Temari and Kankaru took Aoki leaving the Meshikakae and Kazekage-sama alone.

"**So Hinata-sensei, I'm assuming you have something to say I'm I correct?"**

"_**Hai Yoichi. All of you understand if the Akatsuki aren't stopped that sooner or later they will find our weakness and attack it and I for one will not allow that to happen."**_

I watched as their eyes darken with the thought of Aoki being harmed as I know mine were much more dark then theirs at the thought.

"_**Kazekage-sama I ask you permission to eradicate the Akatsuki before any more people are hurt. The longer we wait the more time they have to get stronger so while we have the power I wish to move**_."

"**You want me to allow you to hunt them down when there's a very high chance that all of you could be killed and leave Suna unprotected?" **

Gaara did not look happy or very complaint at our request so I knew what his answer was before he said it.

"**Absolutely not, I will take you back to Suna where we will plan a better and more plausible action against the Akatsuki and that's final." **

"_**As you wish Kazekage-sama."**_ He looked me in the eye and I knew that I would be getting a lecture at even having the thought of doing something like that but his mind was made up for now.

It was strange as we walked through the gates I felt a tug at my heart when I realized it was because I had grown to call this place home and it felt good to be back. I could tell the others agreed with the feeling but accepted it much more easily then I did as they strode ahead of me with out stopping. I watched them walk through the sand stone gates chatting happily but I felt my hand being gripped by a smaller one. I looked down to see that Aoki had run back to me and was trying to tug me forward through the gates with a toothy smile.

'**Ne you coming Hinata-sempai?"**

I looked at Megumi and the others who had stopped waiting for me and before I knew it had I had already let Aoki drag me to the group and we were greeted by all of Suna. It was a giant sea of Suna citizens who parted to let us through while cheering for us. We smiled and waved as we walked through the streets like we were a parade Suna had waited for and the whole thing kind of shocked me. Not much fazed me these days but the fact that I saw fathers hold their children upon their heads to see us, the Nins bowed to us, the women cried their thanks and the older kids looked at us in amazement and not in fear. _When had so much changed and I not realized it?_

We approached the tower and Gaara was waiting for us at the steps with a content smile on his face with his anbu standing near as well as his siblings.

"**Welcome home Meshikakae. On behalf of Suna I will present you with a gift to show our appreciation."**

We followed him as the Meshikakae stole looks at each other as we wondered what the hell was going on. We stopped at an old building that had been recently renovated but the sign that held The Meshikakae signature and the name held my attention.

"**While you were away the people of Suna started to renovate this building and I returned early to help them with their plans. This is their gift of thank you for protecting them against the true evils of the Akatsuki." **

We thanked the people before we made our way into our new home as we explored the old building to find it suited us perfectly. We came across the meeting room where eight cloaks with the Meshikakae held our blood moon sign on the backs with Suna sign on the front where our hearts are on the darkly colored cloaks.

We were invited to the Kazekage mansion where the council and other important people of Suna attended the welcome back banquet on our behalf. I sat on Gaara's right the entire night but I sat in quiet while Haijime picked up in my place and took all questions and pleasantries from the guests. Later I had made up mind and excused myself from the table and sought out Yoichi who I found to be expectedly near Suna officials. I pulled him slightly away from the event where I pulled him into a room. It wasn't long that Haijime followed suit along with Ruri, Megumi, Hiro, Shun and lastly Takaji.

"**What is it Hinata? I was about to get to know Yuri-chan **_**very personally**_**."**

"**Ewe Takaji-baka!"**

"**Awe! Are you jealous Megumi-chan?"**

"_**Enough, we don't have much time before they notice we're gone. Gaara has ordered us not to hunt down the Akatsuki but he must be swayed into letting us."**_

"_**We all know you could have the ability to persuade him to do anything."**_ I ignored Takaji's sexual innuendo as Ruri hit him on the head and I continued.

"_**So we have**_ _**to go over his head and get others to persuade him and make him realize it's what's best for everyone."**_

"**Ah, ne-chan lets name this operation rabbit hole!"** We all looked at Shun as he smiled sheepishly at his out burst before Yoichi started.

"**Hai, I agree so we have to go over his head and influence the council, but if we do that directly then he'll find out and put a stop to it so we'll need some one we can manipulate into doing that work for us. Some one who hates us and wants to get rid of us by sending us to our supposed deaths."**

"**Ah, good plan Yoichi but do you know any one who hates us and has influence over the council and the city?"** We looked Ruri as we all sat back trying to think of anyone before a face popped in my head.

"_**Hmm, how about that girl with the dark hair."**_ I frowned as they all sweat dropped before they started to laugh and shake their heads at me.

"**You are still terrible with remembering people's names aren't you?"**

I glared at Haijime for what he said before the others nodded in agreement.

"_**I'm not terrible at remembering names!"**_ They were laughing pretty hard now as I pouted at them before Haijime words made me blush.

"**Hmm, and that's why you called Saeki Doc instead of her name right? Or how you never remembered the servants names, or why Bossu always wrote down your targets names or-"**

"_**Shut up Haijime! I get it. I was talking about Aoki's teacher and her daughter."**_

"**Hai, I remember hearing about it from the rumors that a particular family has a certain loathing when it comes to you so I would assume that extends to us as well."**

"_**So we'll start tonight, find the family and start put ideas into their heads I'm sure they'll take it from there."**_

"**Ah now I remember, The Makatashi family. Coincidently they were the ones who hired us to kill the nameless one or should I say you and if I remember correctly loathing is a mild term for their feelings about you Hinata-chan."**

"_**It's settled then, you all understand what's at stake here so time is important. Operation Rabbit hole is a go."**_

"**Hai! Ne-chan used the title I gave it! Let's go operation Rabbit Hole!"**

We all made our way back into the party and it was like no one noticed that the ones they were talking to were clones except one person, the Kazekage himself.

* * *

Ok, please review! i'll have more Gaara x hinata next chapter!


	25. Chapter 25

My head rested against my hand as I sat watching with bored eyes as people swept across the floor dancing to some song that was drowned out by the thoughts in my head. I subtly watched my family target one of the Makatashi family as they attached their string of manipulation to make them their puppets. It's true we do work for the greater good but were still tainted, considering we still have the urge to create havoc. Of course we hold the urges in and instead let them out in other vices we've gained.

Like an old saying I was told, a wolf in sheep's clothing is still a wolf no matter what it looks like and these people who willingly celebrate us as heroes in their own chosen obliviousness are fools. I can't stop the chuckle that escapes my throat and I don't bother acknowledging the people who nervously shuffle away. In the end we the wolves have are own chosen obliviousness, we believe that what we're doing now changes what we are but we are demons no matter what costume we put on.

"**Kaze-kage may I speak freely?"** I was brought out of my reverie by the voice that had found itself past Haijime and in front of me.  
It was a small balding man who looks much too small to be in his kimono, he made it worse by sinking into the clothing when my full attention turned to him.

"**Hmm, why not?"**

" **I am from lightning country, from a village that no longer exists. It was taken out by the Meshikakae two years ago and I remember the White Demon watching while all the innocent people of my village were slaughtered! These people may be tricked by her charming cover but I know that she is a true demon!"** The room was silent as they watched what would happen next as the small man was standing right in front of me shaking.

"_**So? I've never claimed to be anything other then a demon. So don't you think expecting me to remember you or your village or even having any remorse for it a little high ended? You stand there shaking not in anger but in terror, in cowardliness and not in courage so go home little mutt before I get angry."**_

He looked at me in shock before he banged his hands against the table in front of me and people around us backed up.

"**I'm not afraid of death; you took everything worth living for so in my last moment I want to face my demon with out reservation, that is courage!"**

I looked at him before a grin made its way across my face and I sat up to face the man before my eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"_**Courage? I think not. Courage is having the will to live after everything's gone not finding your way into an early grave. Heh, you really piss me off you know? You're pathetic excuse for a man and you have the nerve to say I'm your personal demon? No you little fuck; your demon lies with in you from the moment you chose to run away when I gave you the choice to trade your life for your family." **_

I stood up and started walking toward him and down the stairs but for every step forward I took forward he took one back till he tripped on the last one and ended up sprawled out on the floor.

"_**But since you think you can only find courage in death I'll grant the honor of dying by me hands but it won't be slow. That I'll promise you gladly."**_

"**Stop oneesan!"** I looked at Aoki and a pain went into my heart when I looked at her pleading face but I know I couldn't back down anymore.

"_**Shun hold her."**_

"**Hinata-"**

"_**This has nothing to do with you Kazekage-sama, this man wishes to die by my hand then I will not refuse him. I have reached my limit so if any one can not handle it then leave."**_

I walked past Gaara and the Meshikakae right to the man who was trying to get up, when he was on his knees I kicked him in the stomach and he went to the floor howling in pain. The pleas to for me to stop and Aoki loud crying was particularly heart breaking but no one moved to physically stop me.

I got tired of him trying to get up so I flipped him and broke his legs in the process and a part of me took joy in his cries. He started to crawl away but I pulled him back as I crouched over him. His frantic cries came to stop as he sucked his breath in and held it as he stared into my eyes as it was the last thing he saw before I exploded his heart.

I feel a pounding in my head and I realize the commotion gave me head ache so I get up and I walk out of them room and the building leaving the dead mans corpse as proof that I was there. I trudge my way up the stairs before I lock my door and make my way to my bed. I take off my clothes leaving me in a navy robe lying on my bed staring out through the doorway of my balcony. I hadn't realized I had been sleeping till a shift pulls my out of my sleep and I find Ren staring at me from the balcony with accusing eyes.

"_**I didn't have choice, she couldn't have remained in the dark about what I am and she had a right to know. And as far as doing it that way… It benefits me for my plan. If Suna remembers what I am then they'll be more inclined to get frightened and send us off. You know I didn't really want to kill him but he would be the type to target Aoki if I hadn't responded to his remarks. Are you angry?"**_

I looked at from my spot to see the full moon highlight Ren's full body but shadow his face. I slid off the bed to land on my ass in a panic to get up.

"_**You can't be angry at me, I can't handle it if you hate me too like she does, like they all do. You're the only one who knows me Ren so please I'll do what ever you want but please don't hate me too, I need you." **_

He moved then and I frowned since my vision was blurry but soft lick on my face made me recognize that my face was wet because I was crying. I wrapped my arms around the bulky soft fur as my hands gripped handfuls of it in desperation. He leaned his head on top of mine as I took comfort in my oldest and truest friend. Later I let go and he stared down at me with sad eyes before he put his giant head in my lap while I stroked behind his left ear.

"_**You'll stay near me right?"**_ In a sudden movement he gets up and I reach out for him but he's already gone. I rush onto the balcony but he's gone from my sight and I sigh in defeat.

"**Hinata?"** I blink before I turn to look at Gaara who's standing inside the room staring at me concern before he takes in the rest of me and his eyes turn hungry. I look down to see my robe had opened in my mad dash to catch Ren and Gaara had a nice show. I closed it and crossed my arms while glaring at him.

"_**I'm not in the mood, go find some noble bitch, I'm sure they'll open up easy enough**_." I say the words as I walk past him and open the door of my bedroom trying to give him the hint I didn't want him here. Of course Gaara never does what I want him to and instead slams the door and locks me in place between the door and him.

"**What the fuck is wrong with you tonight? I don't like you acting this way." **

"_**So? Why the hell do I care what you want? If you have a problem then beat me into submission because it's the only way I'll be what you want."**_

"**Fuck, that's not what I meant so stop twisting my words Hinata! I don't know why you killed that man when I know you didn't want to and I don't know why you made everyone think you don't remember or care about your past when every one of those faces of the ones you've killed haunt your vision. Hinata why can't you let go of your past?"**

"_**You and every one else in this place has forgotten so easily what I am then it's your own doom. I am what I am and the girl needs to realize how much danger she's in with the company she keeps and the one she idolizes."**_

He growled at me before he punched the door near my head and then disappeared in a tunnel of sand leaving the door way covered with it. I sigh before I crawl into bed and try to forget tonight's events.

* * *

please review!!


	26. Chapter 26

Dawns light momentarily blinds me so I freeze waiting for it to finish making its way over the massive dunes. It warms my skin from the night's chilly air but that's all it warms.

"**I have to say you still know how to make a party more interesting Hinata-ne chan but you scared Aoki so bad that's she scared of all of us and is staying with Temari."**

"**Hinata-sama actions are not meant to be argued Shun."** I turned slowly to see all of the Meshikakae sitting on a dune watching my practice.

"**Ruri is right, Hinata-sensei's actions are well planned, she put on the display last night so people will become afraid of her and will want to send her away. As Aoki is concerned its best if she separates from us for awhile so she won't suffer the after effects."**

"**After effects Yoichi-baka? What are you talking about?"**

"**Hinata-chan is protecting Aoki, you must think of the possibilities since a lot of people will try to witch hunt us she'll be in the crossfire and incase we don't survive the end battle then it won't be as bad since she'll have grown attached to others."**

"**It doesn't change the fact that I miss the runt."**

"**Takaji-baka we all do but how do you think Hinata-sempai feels? Aoki was her light!"**

"_**Enough, what's done is done, how is operation Rabbit hole going on your end?" **_

"**Feh, successful as you planned Hinata-sensei. The council as been holding secret meetings in the past two weeks till three days ago they summoned their Kage and according to Megumi's spiders the Kage was furious for even suggesting but in the end he said he would think about it. Not too mention the other countries have been sending dignitaries in order to pressure the Kage into sending us out. Today all of the council and clan heads are meeting to vote for it so I believe we will be summoned to the council great room with in the hour."**

'_**I see, it's almost time then? How are the Akatsuki movements going?"**_

"**They're creating a war path Hinata-dono; they need to be put in their place."**

"_**In time Hiro but for now keep track till we're given the go ahead. That reminds me, we should head back so the messenger can find us when its time."**_

When we got there the messenger was already waiting for us in the den, there's was no point in hearing what he said as we transported us to appear in the middle of Suna's great council room.

When I got there as I suspected it wasn't just Suna council but what I wasn't counting was having the other Kage's here as well. My family stood tall but slightly behind me.

"**The Meshikakae in the flesh, I have to say I never thought I'd see them till someone finally had enough with me and hired them to kill me!"** I looked at the old man sitting in mist Kage chair as he laughed at his joke. I looked at the man pointedly and he stopped laughing immediately and put on a straight face.

"_**You summoned us Kazekage-sama?"**_ My attention was solely on Gaara but he was in Kage mode and got directly to the point.

"**We the five Kage's of this land have decided to send you to eliminate the Akatsuki, you will leave tonight."**

I could hear every heart beat in this room as they raced in anticipation of my response but the most interesting was Gaara's whose were lower then normal. Unfortunate circumstances happened and we were interrupted by the Iwakage who got down from his chair and approached me with determined steps. Gaara was the first to stand up and send his send to intercept but I nullified it with my chakra.

I don't so much as blink as the Iwakage throws himself down before my feet but instead I pay not intention to him but to Gaara as the Iwakage talks.

"**I beg you white demon take the Meshikakae and destroy them. My country is in ruins because of those monsters and I'm powerless to stop them. "**

I don't say anything as I stare into those green sea foam eyes as the Iwakage continues his plea.

"**I'll give you anything, I'll give you a home in Iwakage if you wish it, what ever it takes-"**

"_**Do you really think if you have something we want that we would not already have it? Iwakage stand on your feet and not on your knees and ask me like you should instead of a pathetic fool. How do you expect me to do what you want when you can't even look me in the eyes and talk on even ground?"**_

The Kage's eyes widened and rose from the floor before he slowly looked me in the eyes but he takes a step back then another then another before he returns to his seat looking at his feet.

"**Hinata hyuuga the leader of demons and the Meshikakae on behalf of the country of Rain I demand that you eradicate those monsters!"** I turn to see a dark haired green man that wore simple but reasonable clothes but everything about him screamed Kage.

I grinned at him but he looked into my eyes without flinching and I couldn't help but be amused by this guys guts. I decided I'd help him out as I walk purposeful across the room to where the man was standing up, the others backed away but he stood tall.

"_**Oh? A simple nin demanding me?"**_ I decided he was very refreshing as he started to glare at me and I was impressed he didn't immediately open his mouth but instead thought of an appropriate reply.

"**I'm nin just like everyone in this room, just like you once were. Everyone here fears you and I'd be lying if I say I wasn't cautious of you but I need to put that aside for me to face you. I will not beg you to do this but I can only insist that you as your demon pride can allow yourself to stand back watch them ridicule you."** _Wow this guy is full of surprises isn't he?_

"_**Ridiculing me? Do you know-"**_

"**Hai, I've never seen in person your abilities but I've seen the result, but what I want to know is if you're really deadly to some one like them or just deadly to simple Nin like me?"**

I smiled at him as I let my signature go and I felt the room quiver in fear at my killer aura, anyone in this city could feel it now as my other family released theirs.

"I _**suppose your about to find out aren't you, very well consider this the beginning of the game."**_

It turned and left the room nodding to Gaara on my way out but Megumi's question stopped me in the doorway.

"**Ne, Hinata-sempai aren't you going to kill him for his insult?"**

"_**No, he amuses me."**_

"**Well that's rare Hinata-dono."**

"**Oi rain Nin, Hinata-ne chan will be coming back for you and that's a promise!"**

We left the building heading toward the gate of the city and people looked at us in awe and I noticed the amount of refuges has tripled.

We were about a mile away from the border when the wind picked up so I nodded to my team and they set down everything for a break. We stayed about four hours till we packed up and crossed the border and from then on we used Hiro and Megumi to track down the Akatsuki who were currently attacking Waterfall country. We arrived on top of the cliff where waterfalls ran down behind the city to watch the demons attack the village slowly.

"**So this is it huh**?" I look at Takaji and I knew what he meant, it might be the last time any of us were all together alive but I smiled at him.

"**Yup**_**, as far as I can tell this is what we've been waiting for so lets get the part started ne**__?_" I smile at them and they can't help but laugh at me before I lean backward and hold my hands out as I fall. I close my eyes at the weightlessness of free falling but I open them because I want to see my family in more second of peace. I do and I memorize each and every one of those expressions before I reopen my chakra gates and disappear into the water.

When I get out of the water I'm not alone as giant water dragons are behind me as I head for the 8 tailed demon.

* * *

Ok so i please **review** and don't foget to check out my new stor**y ****RED SKIES OF INSANITY**


	27. Chapter 27

I'm bloody, hurt and tired but this fight sends a thrill through me like the fight I had with Bossu but even that fight can't reach this level. The one across from me smiles as he recognizes the charged atmosphere and the situation only exhilarates us into prolonging the last clash between us. Then finally it happens and we've reached our limit as we meet head on annihilating everything in a mile radius but us and the more power we put into it the more are levels became dangerous. Neither one of us letting an inch slide but we were both feeling the strain of keeping the levels of power so high while protecting ourselves.

I purposely waver and he smirks thinking he wins but use the slack to build a little momentum up and my jutsu overtakes his in a blinding searing pain that sends me weightless into a hurdling abyss before thousands of needles pierce my skin.

"_**Where I'm I?"**_ The words seem fragile out of my mouth when but it startles the ones in the room as dishes clatter to the ground.

"**Heavens child you scared me half to death!"**

"_**Gomen."**_ A set of arms help me up and a moist cloth helps to get rid of my crust filled eyelids that returns my sight to me.

I blink before I study the surroundings I'm in only for me not to recognize a thing and that includes my care taker.

"**Ah your probably wondering where you are child but you are in Rain village and you washed up in one of the rivers where my grandchild and some of the other children found you unconscious and hurt. What's your name sweetie?"**

I looked hard at the opposing wall before me trying to remember my name but it came up blank so I tried to remember anything and I came to an unsettling conclusion.

"_**I-I don't know. I don't know anything."**_ She looked at me with big eyes before they turned into ones of pity while she busied straightening random things.

"**Well if you don't mind me saying it might me a good thing considering what kind of shape you were in when we found you dear."**

"_**Ah I see."**_ I looked down at my bandaged hands before her voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"**I'm going to disinfect your wounds so this will really hurt, so here bite down on this and try to bear with me.**" I grabbed the object and put it into my mouth and readied myself for the pain that was going to happen.

"**Dear are you ok?" **

"_**Fine why?"**_

"**Well… don't you feel anything?"**

"**I feel your hands touching me but other then that nothing."** I looked back at her and I saw my wounds through the mirror that was behind her but I didn't flinch. It made me wonder why I wasn't feeling any pain or why seeing those wounds on me made me feel nothing when I should be horrified and I wasn't the only one thinking that.

'**Oba-san? I brought you the food'** I turned to see a young boy walk through the door of the house; he had dark blue hair, pale skin and dark royal purple and was wearing a dark red shirt and brown pants. I stared at him I felt immediate affection for the boy which I found weird and even more unsettling.

"**Ah I forgot to make the tea, Jun stay here and keep her company please."** He didn't move away from his spot by the doorway but his voice was hard so I could hear it when I asked him questions.

'_**Is she your grandmother?"**_

"**No."**

"_**Do you live with her?"**_

"**No"**

"_**Your family then?"**_

"**No."**

"_**I see."**_

"**Who are you?"**

"_**I don't know, I don't remember."**_

The old woman came back in and she started talking about the tea recipe that's been in her family for generations and so on so she was guessed when I told her everything that was in from taste alone.

When the boy left I follow his progress down the road and him disappearing behind another building before I looked at the old woman.

"**Ah, your wondering about Jun? He's from the orphanage and he's been helping me out as a punishment fro his reckless attitude. That boy is lost and no one can help him, I have no doubt he'll end up a rogue killer or something."**

I decided I didn't like this old woman very much but I kept that to myself as she began talking about everyone in the village including the young and single Kage who would be visiting me in the morning.

I was extremely happy when the old woman decided to go to bed so I could stop smiling. The fact that I wasn't use to smiling made me wonder if the old woman was right and I was better off with this new chance at life as she so nicely put it.

In the morning I found some clothing the old woman put out for me, it was an old purple and black kimono that was still in pretty good shape. I also rebound my wounds easy enough, cleaned up my spot on the couch, tided some other things and prepared breakfast.

"**Kami child you shouldn't be doing this work! Heavens you shouldn't even be able to walk let alone do all this with out straining yourself."**

"_**Gomen Oba-san."**_ She shook her head and ate the breakfast I prepared for exclaiming it was amazing as three men walked through the door dressed in robes with weapons.

"**Oba-chan for once the food smells great!"** I watched from my spot in the kitchen as they attacked the left over food before I walked up and leant on the counter.

"**Oba-san are you sick? What's with the miracle? And your house is actually clean!"**

"**It wasn't me it was my house guest!"** The one with the dark green hair frowned at her before replying.

"**You mean the one that's badly wounded and unconscious?"**

"_**Hai she does."**_ They all jumped when they saw me but when the green haired one saw me he backed up and put his hand on his weapon.

"**You!"** _He knows me?_

"_**You know who I am? Tell me."**_

"**You don't remember?"  
"No, I don't remember anything."**

"**Your name is Hina-… yes I remember now, it's Hina Meshika-… meshikanoe, we met in rice country where your family was uh, all killed by the uh…one of the demons."**

I sat down on the stool and stared at him in shock at his words and for once I felt lonely. _My family is dead? Then why I am I alive?_

"**Eto you foolish boy, you may be Kage but you do not tell people bad news like that!" **

They all argued but I ignored them as I stared into my tea with sadness and the utter feeling of being lost swept over me.

"**Hina-chan? What are you going to do now?"**

"_**I don't know."**_

"**You can stay here, in my village. My name it Eto and I'm the rain Kage and I'll do everything to make you comfortable here."**

I smiled at him in thanks and I watched as the three men blushed at me before I turned around to make more tea to replace the cold cups.

It had been a week since I was in this village and I found a job at a tea shop serving tea in the morning while I stayed at oba-sans couch. It had only been a week and I already felt cramped and caged as Eto was always finding excuses to pull me away from anything and help him with his work. I could already hear the rumors of him courting be I put it aside for later worry as I made my way to work one day when I saw some men selling some large bamboo poles.

As those days went by I realized I could things that weren't normal and only added to my stress and uneasiness. So here I found myself in the middle of a field with a knife and some small bamboo sticks and my hand were making something I didn't know when I was interrupted.

"**What are you making?'**

I looked behind me to see the boy Jun, it seemed strange that he was the only one who I actually enjoyed being in company with.

"_**I don't know, you can sit and wait for the end result like me if you wish."**_

"**What if you're seen with me?"**

"_**Something tells me I'm not one for going with what every one thinks I should be."**_

He takes me offer and sits besides me quietly and I enjoy the silence that's only bothered by my handiwork.

An half an hour later I find myself staring at a flute so I decide to try it and to my surprise I was good and the songs made their way out of my memory. I played till I looked to find Jun had fallen asleep leaning on me so I smile and wrap him up in my cloak as I sit and relax.

I could tell he was awake but he didn't give any sign of it and I didn't either as I watched some birds dive bomb some squirrels in amusement.

I hear my name being called in the village but I ignore it instead opting for this peace longer.

"**aren't you going to go back? Eto-Baka is calling."**

"_**Eto-Baka? No I like here."**_

"**He doesn't like me and I don't like him or any one for that matter."**

He's curled up against me but I can feel the weight of tragedy on his shoulders.

"_**What happen to your parents Jun-kun?"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ok as you can tell hinata has a soft spot for kids.

The green haird nin is the one who spoke out in the suna meeting council

so any more questions please review!!!

Don't forget to check out my new story **Red skies of insanity**


	28. Chapter 28

"**It happen one night, it was just like every other night but when Hiden and Zetsu of the Akatsuki walked through our door my life changed. They screamed but no one helped us, they killed my father in front of us and used my mother and older sister as whores, and they used me as a messenger boy."**

Why do those names seem so familiar to me? I felt his hatred and mine was up there with those names as well.

"_**You miss them?"**_

"**My father was weak and made a deal with them for money but he cheated them, my mother and sister chose to be their whores so they wouldn't have to work. When those two bastards were killed ,they tried to seduce other members but they were killed in their trying. It wasn't a secret what my family did or was and I'm the one left with the reputation of the past."**

"_**I see. I would like to tell you what happen to mine but I don't remember, all I know is they're dead."**_

"**When I get older I want to achieve Meshikakae status and seek my vengeance."**

"_**Meshikakae status?"**_

"**Ah you don't remember but the Meshikakae are the strongest demons that ever lived! They've killed Kage's, Anbu, The Akatsuki and even their own bossu! I bet where ever they go people bow in respect and cower in fear of them. They probably have everything they want because they have the power to do so. I remember hearing stories from Hiden and Zetsu about the White Demon herself and I had dreams about her. They say she was invincible but I guess they were wrong huh?"**

"_**Wrong?"**_

"**She died killing the rest of the Akatsuki. I wish she were alive, if she were she would've never let the Red Demon take her throne."**

'_**Red Demon**__?"_

"**Ah, you were unconscious for about four months and when you were, a man who called himself the Red demon has taken the world from the white demon. He's saying in memory of the great White Demon he will make this world shake in fear and bow down to him. He gets stronger everyday as Nins leave their countries to join the resurrection of demons like Bossu did that so many years ago. **_  
Why does my heart beat so frantic at his words? I'm I afraid? I'm not afraid for myself so it must be for someone else?Who?_

6 months later

As I walked along the path that I've walked so many times I've lost count I thought about last nights events that wouldn't stop making me dizzy.

"**Hina-Onee-chan what's wrong?"** I stop to realize I'm at the clearing where I usually meet with Jun and I find him in our usual spot as well.

"_**Gomen I was thinking."**_

"**About Eto-Baka's marriage proposal?"**

"_**Hai, I suppose I knew it was coming but still it…"**_

"**If you're this hesitant then you should've said no right away and not let everyone in this baka village pressure you."**

I look at Jun and I see him frown and glare at some poor tree across the clearing and I wonder if it will catch on fire.

"_**It's not that I don't have feelings for him but there's something at the back of my head telling me this is wrong. I haven't told anyone about this though because they'll just tell me I should live in my future and not in my past."**_ I sat across from him and he turned to look me in the eye like he always does.

"**Your past is important because it's a part of you as it was the reason that you are now. I think you need to remember the past but don't let it control your future."**

"_**So you think I should say yes?"**_

"**Personally I think you should try to find your past and take me with you but the chances of that happening are zero. I mean it's extremely dangerous to travel in small groups because of the Red demons men and the fact that you have no where to return to. So in reality marrying the Rain Kage is your best reasonable bet but I don't think he deserves you."**

"_**You don't approve?"**_

"**I think you need someone who will stand up to you when you're angry, someone who doesn't smother you, someone who trusts you to make your own decisions and overall he's none of those things. If you marry him you'll be a housewife and a trophy on his arms for the rest of your life, are you ok with this?" **

"**Humph."** I lean back on the grass and stare into the skies pondering Jun's words. He was young but he was very wise for his age and of the few people who agreed on my values that were shockingly cold hearted as I found out. Over the course months I've grown attached to the young ostracized boy who reminds me of someone in my past. When we walk together on the street rumors fly that he looks so much like me that he's my son, and I agree that we look alike and our personalities are much the same as well.

Eto Pov

"**Are you serious about this Eto? You know who she really is and what she can do and you're willing to risk everything?"**

"**Hai Oba-san, at first I thought we could use her like Gaara of the sand does but I fell in love with her. I'd do anything to keep her with me despite the world."**

"**You know the world is bleeding red because of that Demon, and whether you want to admit it or not she's the only one who can stop them."**

"**I'm selfish Oba-san. If I keep her in the dark about her past then she won't have to suffer through a life of blood. Here I can protect her and love her like she deserves."**

"**You can only keep a drugged panther by your side so long before there's a mistake and the panther awakes to rip out your throat."**

"**Nice analogy Oba-san. I'm well aware and I plan to keep her locked up in the tower with guards considering how harmless she is now."**

"**Just remember boy that's your selfishness that will bring about the wrath of the true ruler of demons upon us."**

End

Two months later

I played the flute I had made a so many months back when I was with Jun, I longed for those simple days. I turn to look back in room and I see my white kimono hanging there waiting for me to put it on but I decided to play some more instead. I smile through my playing as I hear a quiet thump on my balcony and I see Jun staring at me with somber eyes.

"_**Gomen Jun-kun but what I'm doing is reasonable and sensible and it's what is best for me."**_

"**How many times have people said it for you to be able to rhyme it off with your bad memory?"**

I frown at him and his smirk before I start laughing and I pat him on the head as I walk past him into the room.

"_**Thank you I needed that."**_

"**The kimono is beautiful."**

"_**Thank you."**_ I'm surprised he said that with out any disdain for the wedding I've known him for.

"**Too much for him to deserve actually, you know we still have time to run you know?"**

"_**That's enough Jun-kun."**_ I'm not mad at him but more at myself for letting his words seem so_ fucking_ tempting.

_Did I just think say fucking? Oh kami I thought it again! Bad Hinata! Wait Hinata? Whose-_

"**Hina-chan are you getting ready?**" I look back but Jun is gone as Oba-san opens the door and disapproves of my pajama wear before she dresses me up in her usual pushy way.

I'm ready in a half an hour as the women in the room gush about me and the only thing I want to do is snap their necks. _Wait snap their necks? Kami why I'm being so violent lately?_

"**Hina-chan the wedding is starting hurry up ok!"** I nod at some girl who's wearing one of my bridesmaid dresses but I couldn't remember her name for the life me. I make my way to the front of the alter where Eto is waiting for me and I smile at him as he returns it before we kneel in front of the man and the talking begins.

I let my wonder to Eto as the man keeps talking and I wonder why I still want to runaway so badly. Eto makes me feel loved, it was kind of a sweet, protected love that's got me this far to the alter so what is this feeling? I mean sure he is an absolute extremely handsome man but why do some else's eyes haunt me in my dreams then? Whose eyes are those that have the power to make me burn like no else's?

'**Hinata-chan?"** I blink as I wipe my head to Eto in surprise.  
_**'Hinata?"**_ I feel his heart skip a beat and I can tell he's nervous and his next word are a lie.

"**What are you talking about? I said Hina-chan love! But that aside say yes to the man**." I turn and but my throat catches and nothing can make its way through. Luckily I regain enough of my speech to reply.

* * *

I skipped the whole hinata getting to now the village because she really doesn't like anyone except Eto and Jun. And i also skipped the hinata and Eto Relationship because it will come back later i think. So

please review!!!!


	29. Chapter 29

My words were drowned out by the commotion behind us and before I realized what was happening Eto was standing in front of me and staring down some men.

"**Eto the Kage of Rain we have come to offer you a deal, bow down and swear loyalty to the Red Demon and we'll make your death swift or we have a little fun tonight."**

"**The rain will never bow to a demon!"** The next thing I knew the old woman was pulling me away with the screaming females but we were blocked by some rogue Nin. We were boxed in so we scattered in a panic frenzied as a couple of women pushed me down in order to escape. I looked up to see an ugly dirty killer raise his spear to kill me so I shut my eyes but for some reason I couldn't find it in me to fear this man or my death. I was hit with weight as I collapsed on to the ground and hot sticky liquid ran across my arms like an old lovers caress.

"**Hina-onee-chan are you ok?"** I tare my stare away from the golden sky to see Jun flip the dead mans body off me and I see his dagger wet with the same substance that covered me.

"_**Jun? You killed him?"**_ He nodded and pulled me to my feet as we hid under the table and watched the fight turn into a massacre. I looked at Jun and he seemed indifferent to his village being slaughtered and was more concerned about the blood upon me.

"**Ah lookie what we 'ave 'ere!"** The table was thrown across the room and Nin surrounded us before they ripped us apart. I watched as they grabbed Jun and punched him repeatedly before he grabbed one of their swords and killed three of them. He ended up in the middle of a group who now looked him with caution. I screamed his name as the Nin who approached him summoned a lightning dragon and sent it at the boy who I had grown to think of as my son.

"_**JUN!" **_

When the smoke cleared he was dead and as I stared at the body in horror I couldn't help but feel an old rush go through me at the thought of taking everyone's life. Those were my clear last thoughts as my mind shut down and my instinct took over loving the feeling of death.

He was the last one of those mercenaries as I held him in my grip watching the life drain out of him with carnal pleasure but his words broke me out of my bloody animalistic haze.

"**The White Demon lives."** Then he was dead so I tossed him to the ground as the last events came back to me in sudden terror.

"**Hina-Onee-chan?"** I turned to look at Jun and every one else who was staring at me in fear and amazement but there was something else in their eyes.

"_**What happened?"**_

"**I was about to be killed by the lightning dragon but you stopped it with one hand and killed the Nin who summoned it with the other, after that your eyes went cold and killed all of the red demons men without a scratch on you."**

"_**Eto who the hell I'm I? No more fucking lies!"**_ He came to me and looked me in the eye and I could see the love he has for me as my anger and adrenaline thinned.

"**Hina, its not your fault you did this, it was a part of you we've been trying to protect you from. I promise you that you will never have to see yourself like a monster again. We'll get married and it will be like this night never happened –"**

"**Don't be a fool boy!"** I looked past Eto to see Oba-san staring at me with determination as she ignored Eto's orders and continued talking.

"**Hinata you are the legendary White Demon. You lost memory fighting the Akatsuki as so we found you and decided to keep you here with us in order to use you like Suna but the boy fell in love with you and now he wants to keep you damn the world."**

"_**Me? The White Demon?"**_ The notion of it was preposterous but what I just did would make sense and it connects the dots.

"**Oba-san shut up right now, so help me if you speak another word I'll cut out that tongue of yours!"**

"**Boy I may be afraid but it's certainly not because of you, so stop being so selfish and open your eyes!"**

I frowned at the noise level when I was trying to concentrate in order to make sense of the whole thing but Oba-sans words only made me more confused.

"**White Demon-sama the world needs you to rise again make this Red one bow at your feet for taking what is yours, You need to save your world before he destroys it!"**

"_**Ah so it seems."**_ I disappear in mist and I end up outside on the border of rain country wondering how in the hells I just did that. I blink but I begin walking in the rain till I reach a village where I steal a cloak and make my way into the bar. I sit down and I stare into the fire sitting for hours staring into the red flames like they held my memory.

"**Oi, how about you give us your money since you seem to be in good condition, come on and share the good wealth or else."**

"_**Fuck off."**_ The words seem so natural that my mouth reacts without any prompting of my brain so when it catches up its too late.

"**Listen** **girlie you give us your fucking money or we'll fuck you up so bad you won't know up from down."**

He slams his palms down on the table in front of me and my body reacts to his threat like it was an everyday occurrence as my used chop sticks pierce his palms and the table underneath them.

"_**When I say fuck off I mean it you shit for brains."**_ I can feel the place go silent as men start to gather around me with dangerous auras but as I feel mine bubble I know I'm the one with the dangerous aura. The can feel it as they begin to understand what the hell I'm but its too late for them to run as I dye my already crimson kimono with a new coat.

This time I'm aware of every person I kill and I'm in total control as I easily rip out a beating heart. I'm mesmerized at the sight of the heart still beating my hand slowly getting slower and slower till I felt a blinding pain in the back of my head, and then there was darkness.

The next time I awoke it was to a right hook across my face then another in my gut before my hearing returned and I heard the laughter of the men around I opened my swollen eyes to see myself in a warehouse I was not impressed at all.

I mean of all the times I've been captured haven't people realized that when you do happen to have me unconscious the smart thing to do is to kill me immediately? No instead they keep my alive to tell me they're going to kill me and that they wanted to see my face before they do the deed. Of course that's right about the time I get bored and break my bonds and relish in their fear before I slaughter them like pigs. The whole routine is so old that my body does it with out having to be told.

So as I walk out of the warehouse dripping with fresh blood moments later I just sigh in annoyance but I halt in sudden realization that I remember, I remember everything. I grin at the dark sky as I lick my bloodied fingers clean and I tense with the approach of one of my remaining captors.

I turn around at the sound of a dying man to face a blood splattered boy and a corpse at his feet.

"_**Jun?"**_

"**You left me. I'll forgive you this time but never leave me again understand?"** He looked at me with hard eyes and I nod in rare obedience but the demon inside me agrees with him. The _boy is mine, he will be the next king of demons._

"_**For future reference never try to command me again Jun, I warn you I've killed for less**_." He smiles at me before he takes out a cloth and gives it to me to wipe my face before he talks.

"**So you have your memories back? Good, I hear the Red Demon plans on making a move on the Kazekage so I think we should head there to stop the bastard."**

I pat his head as we walk side by side into the forest and the direction that led to Suna.

* * *

sorry it took me so long to write but i've dead tired with work but i'll try to update more.

So please review and next chapter hinata and jun go to suna and meet the red demon!


	30. Chapter 30

When we came within sight Jun's gasp made me smirk as he asked me if we were really going to live here and I told him pretty much as I transported us to a secret tunnel that led us into the city.

"**Isn't it dangerous for the Kage to have a secret tunnel? Why would he agree to something like this?'**

"_**Well he doesn't exactly know about it first of all and second of all, the tunnel leads right into the Meshikakae bathroom so if anyone wants to go ahead and get themselves killed I welcome them to try."**_

"**Why did you put it in the Bathroom?**" I frown trying to remember why we had created the tunnel there then I remembered the look on the others faces when I told them where I put it.

"_**They were spending too much time in the bathroom so now their paranoid someone is going to pop out and scare the shit out of them. So they spend as little time in there as possible except Takaji who I almost think me might enjoy that happening so he'll get to show off his body."**_

"**Don't you have a lock or a seal on it?"**

"_**Of course but they don't need to know that do they?" **_I smile at him before I unseal the door way as off tune singing and mist slides through the door. I help out Jun from the tunnel and then as we were walking out I flush the toilet on Takaji and smirk at satisfaction of his scream. When I walk out of the door I barely manage to catch the fist that was about to connect to my face as I twist the arm around and I wrap my left arm around my attacker's neck gently.

"_**What kind of greeting is that Hiro? And will you put down Jun, Megumi?"**_ Jun twists easily in my loose grip as he crushes me in a hug and Megumi joins in just as quick as their laughter is very loud. It's loud enough to draw the attention of the other house guests as they come to inspect the laughing and its reasoning.

"**What the hell did you guys do to Takaji this time?" **

"_**Gomen ne Ruri but that was me."**_ Her eyes lit up as she let a rare smile across her face and came to join the hug.

"**Of course I believed you were still alive Hinata-sensei but what took you so long?"** I turned my head to see Yoichi hugging me from behind with a small content smile.

"_**It's a long story."**_

"**And I see you brought home another stray Hinata-chan**." Arms wrap around my neck and my eyes slide to my left to see Haijime who was smiling at the wide eyed Jun.

"_**He's different; I've adopted him as my son and my apprentice."**_ The door on my right as Takaji in nothing but a towel storms out and demands to know who the hell flushed the toilet on him but he sees me he runs and jumps on me knocking all of us down.

"**Baka Takaji!"**

"**Ewe Takaji your towel fell off!"**

"**Off me now you fool!" **

"**Teme!"**

He ignored them as tears ran down his face as he over exaggerated my return with some proclamations and said something about swearing off woman in order for me to return and so on but I just rolled my eyes at him.  
After that was all settled I introduced them to Jun and they quickly agreed that he would be trained by all of them but we were interpreted by the front door.

'**Hinata-ne chan?"** I smiled at Shun who looked absolutely shocked to see me but that only lasted seconds before he captured me in a hug and his mouth started moving a mile a minute.

"_**Hang on and start from the beginning Shun."**_

"**Ah I'll tell you the other stuff later but the announcement are starting right now so we got to hurry and who's the kid? Did you have a secret illegitimate kid you didn't tell us about cause he looks a lot like you, you know?"**

"_**Ah, I adopted him so you'll have a little brother then."**_

"**Aoki will love having another brother."**

"_**Aoki will stay and become a respectable Suna medic Nin where Jun will follow in my footsteps. She will not be related this time."**_

Our conversation was interrupted by a huge bang and I felt cold terror sweep through me before we raced to the Hokage tower by jumping on top of buildings till we stopped in our tracks.

What I saw made me blood sing with lust as I watched the red haired man raise his sword over Gaara and before I knew my voice had stopped him in his tracks.

"_**Enough!"**_ He turned to look but I had already thrown him into the wall as the citizens watched in surprise and hope.

"**Who the hell do you think are challenging me the Red Demon, ruler of all demons?" **I smile at him as I let the rising sun light my face and my glowing pissed off eyes.

"_**You are not the ruler of demons, you have no idea the true meaning of demon is you pompous idiot. I am the White Demon and this is my throne."**_

He looked at me with wide eyes before he bowed to me and all of his men kneeled to me but my eyes were on the man who called himself my successor.

'**Great White Demon it fills me with great pleasure to know of your good health. In your stead I have made the world once again remember the days where demons ruled. It is my great pleasure to ask you to become my queen and make the world tremble like it has never before."**

"_**Yatta, Yatta, you really are an arrogant baka aren't you? I killed Bossu for a reason you know and now you're been going about resurrecting his ideals which only further piss me off. I will kill you then I will wipe the world of your fuck up." **_

He rose swiftly and glared at me but I just returned it with an amused smirk. He disappeared in seconds and but I caught his sword centimeters from the prone body of the Kage. I let my power roll off me as I punch him in the face and took his head and smashed it into the wall next to me before he escaped.

I turned around to see his broken nose and the blood dripping down the side of his head as he glared at me in fascination.

"**Why? Why do you protect a Kage? You've killed them with out a second thought; you've slaughtered villages with a flicker of your wrist and a smile on your face! Why do stand between me and them!"**

" _**It doesn't matter that he's a Kage or not, the fact is he's mine, this village is mine, this world is mine. Little Red there is only room for one demon ruler in this world. So let's end this with a fight hmm?"**_

"**Fine next time we'll fight we'll meet in the place where the beginning and end meet, when the moon turns crimson is when I will make you realize that you should have stayed sleeping."**

I roll my eyes and lazily wave a hand to dismiss him as I make my way over to Gaara.

"**Hai, Hai, Ja ne!"** he uses a few choice words as he transports out of here and red rose petals scatter Suna and a twist of possessiveness rips through me as I use a jutsu to burn them before they hit the ground of my village and Kage.

A wet nose bumps my shoulder and I turn my head to see Ren whimpering at me softly before he nips my cloak forward. I land face first in the sand as his huge paw pushes my head further into it before I growl at him.

"_**Baka wolf I swear I'll make you into a nice pair of fur boots some day!" **_

I launch myself on top of his back and he prances away as I land in the dirt again but I don't give up as I side sweep his back legs. He lets out a yelp as his ass hits the ground and in those seconds I have him a headlock but he simply gets up and I swing down to the left of his body as he shakes me off.

I end up chasing him around for awhile till Ren stops and I stop my sleeper hold to look at a crying girl staring back at me.

"**Hinata-oneesan?"** She glomps me and I land on my ass in the dirt again as I hold the girl who look so much like Aoki that I knew that I just pat her on the head.

"_**You've grown, I hardly recognize you."**_

"**A lot of things have changed, I'm older now."** I smile but a sudden thought hits me and panic squeezes my heart painfully so I can barely make another sentence but I really have no choice to voice my question.

"_**You still think boys are stupid and useless right?"**_ I admit the last part sounded more like a threat and I have a very vivid and creative ideas running through my head for boys who dare try to seduce my innocent little girl.

"**Hai!" **

"_**Good! Make sure it stays like that at least until I'm dead in my grave."**_ She laughs as everyone else does to so I get up from the ground.

"**Hinata-Onee-chan none of the Red Demons men are left in the city."** I look to see Jun staring at me looking for me to acknowledge his words as I smile at him. He raises his eyebrow at me then to the girl at my side so I look down and to my utter and complete horror I see Aoki blushing at Jun then I do the unthinkable, I faint.

* * *

**Please review!!!** An if you have any request tell me or should i start the squel of mission of the past maybe?


	31. Chapter 31

I stare out the window of the Kage tower as everyone kept their distance from me knowing they were well aware of my killer mood but of course there's always an exception as Gaara stands so close to me that are bodies are touching.

"**Its not that bad, kids grow up and they form crushes and it's not like Jun likes her back right?**" I glare at the man who's laughing at me from the inside who looked all too innocent right now.

"_**Never."**_

"**We were in their positions once Hinata, and now that I remember Aoki reminds me of the younger version of you, might I add that you were so irresistibly cute back then."** I glare at him even more but he just smiles and holds my hand and continues.

"**Of course now you still have your cute moments but you're sexier and dangerous then anything so I guess Jun has a lot to look forward to huh?"**

My eye twitches and I want to shut him up so I grab his Kage robe and drag him closer where I kiss him hard. The bastard was obviously planned this as he wraps his iron hot arms around me and I can feel myself melting into him.

'_**You're such an arrogant bastard."**_ He smirked at me with a shit eating grin before tipped my chin up forcing our gazes to meet and he kissed me.

Lemony***

His lips slid over mine like silk at first, and then the pressure grew harder and more demanding. My fingers closed around his upper arms, feeling the bunch and flex of his muscles as he dragged me up against his chest and slipped his tongue between my lips.

"**I am but you like me like that Hinata."** His teeth captured my lower lip and dragged. I felt myself grow warm and wet between my thighs.

"_**Says who?" **_He grabbed my ass and picked me up to set me down on his huge desk where he towered over me.

"**We'll argue after I make every fucking inch of you mine**." His voice became a low needful low growl that had me trying to get away from him by informing him that he was recently hurt. Of course he didn't give a shit as he captured my words of protest with his mouth. Once he'd kissed me so thoroughly my mind could barely form a coherent thought, he worked his way down my body, removing my clothing as he went.

Holding my piercing gaze, he hooked his hands under my knees upward and drew them apart, baring the my most vulnerable body part to his gaze.

'**Hmm Hinata, do you no how long I've dreamt of this?"** He muttered before he lowered his mouth and closed it over my swollen, aroused clit. His tongue flicked it and then found the sensitive side and rubbed.

I bucked under his mouth and he pinned my hips to the cold hard desk sealing his mouth over my sex. My climax hit fast and hard and I gasped as it washed over me and then I couldn't stop myself from moaning out his name.

We laid there flush against each other catch our breath but my hands were restless as they stroked the fire back to a blinding, searing, pleasurable pain.

"**Hinata, I can't wait, I need to feel you now."** In response I wrapped my legs around his hips and pulled him down on top of me.

Gaara held my gaze as he pressed the head of his cock to my entrance, then gathered my wrists in one huge hand and pressed them to the desk above my head. Then he held my hip with his other hand and thrust deeply into me until I was completely filled and stretched by him.

He rode me, taking me in long, steady, deep strokes that soon he answered my orgasm by groaning deep in his throat and coming. So once again we were left panting against each other before he kissed me gently this time and got off. I watch him dressed and checked out his ass with a smirk which led to him taking them off again.

End of lemon*

It was about three hours later and I had lost track of what our count was but I was pushed up against his bookcase when a knock broke the almost silence.

"**Fuck."**

"_**Aren't you going to answer that? "**_

"**No."**

"_**It seems important."**_

"**Nothing can top this right now."**

"**Gaara open up the fucking door! The Rain Kage is here and he's claiming to be Hinata's fiancé!"** I tense and he feels it as he slowly lets me go so I slide down to eye level with him.

"**H-i-n-a-t-a."** It was a low growl and I laugh sheepishly as I rub the back of my head.

"_**Ah, I knew I forgot something!"**_ He was dressed in seconds with the help of his sand but he had also grown cold and hard. I dressed quickly as well and I went to open the door put Gaara pulled me back to him.

"**Your mine Hinata, never forget that fact."** He bit hard on my neck and I whimpered in pleasure before he was gone and I was left with the cold nightly breeze stinging the spot he burned into me moments ago.

When I walked into the council room I could see the two Kage's glaring at each other with their council seated across from each other and my family and a few particular others spread about in groups.

"_**Yo!"**_ I walk into the middle of the room and hop onto to the Kazekage's high desk of sorts and everyone looks at me strangely.

'**Hina-chan-"**

"**Don't call her that unless you like me to cut your tongue off Eto-san."**

"**You don't scare me Gaara-san."** I roll my eyes at them before I address Eto and the council.

'"_**Why are you here Eto-kun?"**_ He smiles at me and I chuckle inward at Gaara's growl and his jealousy.

"**Hina-chan by law we're still engaged so you belong to Rain until I call it off."**

"_**I see."**_

"**Then call it off and go home Eto, She belongs to Suna**."

"**It's not your choice, it's hers."**

"**No the Meshikakae signed-"**

"**Exactly the Meshikakae, if Hinata resigns then she's no longer bound to Suna, besides Hina-chan has feelings for me and I her so therefore she'll come home with me."**

Everyone looked at me to deny what Eto said but the part of me who secretly longs for a normal life wished for Eto.

"_**I am a demon of truth, so I can not deny Eto**_**."** Once again everyone looked me strangely and I rolled my eyes at them.

"_**I am a Demon of truth! …Fine Sometimes I am! ...This time I am ok?"**_ I mumbled it under my breath but when I caught the look of hurt on Gaara's face I felt immensely guilty as I cursed my demon honor. I was about to say something to stop that look because it was causing myself pain but Eto interrupted me.

"**You see Gaara of the Sand Hinata belongs to me, you have no power.**" I watched in surprise as every one became quiet and serious and I was about to say something but Gaara interrupted me.

"**No, Hinata is mine and I will not let some pathetic excuse for a man take her from me. You'll have to kill me and destroy Suna to take her!"**

"**Fine we will but mark my word Gaara when I get my future wife back I'll be sure to invite your head to the wedding!"** I frown, thinking that his comeback really didn't make sense but the whole starting a war thing kind of trumps my confusion.

"_**Oi!"**_

Everyone looks at me in surprise like they're remembering for the first time that I was actually here and they were talking about a person.

"_**First of all, no one decides what I do but me. Second there will be no war because I said so and thirdly of all have you forgot that I have no problem kicking everyone's ass here right? Eto, a part of me deep down and I mean way deep has affection for you but that part of me I sealed away never to open again because its not me. Right now I am Hinata of the Meshikakae and I have no plans of being anything else. And for the record this Hinata is fucking Gaara of the sand and is quite satisfied understand?"**_

Everyone in the room looked shocked except the Meshikakae who were laughing and cheering and Gaara who had another one of those smirks of his.

"**Hina-chan by law you belong to Rain and to me." I** smile as I stand in front of him and fix his shirt before I jerk him down to my level and stare into his frightened eyes.

"_**I am a fucking Demon! I don't do the whole follow the law thing! But if you really want to be a stickler then I have no problem nullifying my bind to rain by slicing off your head k?"**_

He looked at me with wide eyes before Gaara pipes up.

"**Nonsense my dear, I have no problem doing that for you!"** I turn and give Gaara a sweet smile and we wink at each other.

"_**Why thank you my dear Kage for the offer but I should get revenge for what rain's mistake."**_

"**Mistake what did they do Hinata-ne-chan?"**

"_**Ah I never did tell you did I? I lost my memory for about a year and a half? Well in that time I reverted back before I became a demon and the rain's mistake was thinking they could keep me tamed and that I'll never uncover my past till I was firmly connected to them so I wouldn't leave when I remembered."**_

"**In the start but I fell in love with you and I know you want a life with out a blood!"** I focus on Eto seriously for a moment before I sigh and begin walking out the door tired of where this conversation was going.

"_**What I want and what I am are two different things Eto."**_ I leave the chamber and walk alone down the hallways with nothing but the sounds of night to keep me company.

When I reach my room I slither into a chair on my balcony and curl up watching the night and its burning stars before I'm joined by another.

* * *

So **please review** and if you have any request then tell me And i'll see if i can write something for you!


	32. Chapter 32

"**Did you love him?"**

"_**No, the life I had there with him was my last chance to be normal."**_

"**If you wish that then I will not stop you but I wish it was with me."**

"_**Reality and desire are two different things. I suppose I'm getting too old in my mind or maybe in those moments I wanted a husband, children, and a real family. Who knows, maybe I'm getting weak? But in the end I'll never go back to that life and the only thing I can do is keep fighting and killing for peace so everyone else can have that dream with out fear of a demon."**_

"**Just because you're a demon doesn't mean you can't have those things. It will never be like everyone else but you have me, the Meshikakae, Mai, Jun and all of Suna as your family. I know that you'll never tell me you love me and will simply put us off as lust but as long I'm with I don't care what you call it."**

"_**You really are a contradiction to everyone else in the world you know? You have the choice of finding a nice girl and settling down with her but instead you choose a demon?"**_

"**I choose you, always have and always will no matter what you are or what happens. You think I'm a fool but then again so is everyone in this village who loves you."**

"**Besides I'm not going anywhere, I'll wait until the day you decided to put your demon to sleep and when you do I'll welcome you with open arms for that life."**

"_**Promise?"**_

"**Of course, don't you know I belong to you? You've told enough people already."** I laugh as I let him pull me inside all the while kissing me senseless.

I watch him sleep memorizing everything about the only man I'll ever- no those thoughts are dangerous on a morning like this so I sneak out of bed and dress myself. I dare not look at Gaara again because my resolve will crumble if I do so I leave him in my bedroom so very much asleep. I walk into the Kage tower to leave a message on his desk when I walk past the council room to see it in progress without its Kage.

I lean against the wall masking my presence even further while I listen to them and I can hear my demon howl in outrage of their plots.

"**We have to stop Gaara-sama's relationship with our demon before it's too late!"**

"**We agree then. In order to keep our demon alive we need to find Gaara a nice Suna girl and marry them immediately!" **

I start chuckling and before I can stop my body I'm already using the jutsu as white rose petals blow the door open and cover everything. I watch as recognition of my calling cards filters through their faces and the meaning of it with displeasure. I had grown to respect this council but they were crossing into very dangerous territory.

"_**Unwise council members, unwise and much too late. Gaara belongs to me and if you so much as try anything the next time I walk thought those doors and those white rose petals come floating in you'll be dead before they hit the ground. Do you understand?... Good, I'm leaving to deal with the Red Demon then."**_

When I get to the gate Ren is waiting for me as usual and I smile as I kneel to look him in the eyes.

"_**Last time I left I asked you to protect Aoki and you did that very well so I have no choice but to ask you to continue to watch over her and all our family Ren. You're the only one I trust with them old friend and the only one I'll give this to."**_ I had found the necklace I had sealed the demons into and their rings when I returned and I've decided the one being I trust with the future is Ren.

As I turned my back on Suna and Ren sitting there I felt the love Gaara talked about last night and a warm feeling spread through me till I was almost out of sight. I heard an howl I knew all to well and that I time I turned to see my last glimpse of Suna and the last notes of Ren's howl before I transported back into the red covered night.

When I walked back to my old home I felt a sense of peace wash over me as I reached the edge of the crater to see The Red Demon looking up at with a smile.

"_**Where the beginning meets the End?"**_

"**Hai I thought the place where you ended it with Bossu and the place where I'll create the beginning of new era of the Red Demon!"**

I looked up to see the blood moon much like on that night years ago. It seemed like it happened to a whole other person but I have the nightmares and scars to prove it was me.

"_**How do you know so much about me? I remember those I spared and you are not among them."**_

"**You always did have a terrible memory Hinata, I'm the only survivor of that night. I watched in delight and pleasure as you killed all those beneath you like the insects they were to such a god like you. But the fight with Bossu, that fight shook me down to the core and at that moment I knew I had to continue that dream, that purpose of creating the world you almost created! Then you became weak for such lowly creatures and I felt all such lowly beings weren't needed. Do know how many of those pathetic creatures are being slaughtered as we speak? Can't you see that this is start of something so great that's even beyond us! The white Demon is a God but I will soon cut you that is undeserving from such an honor! I am the red Demon because I will stain the world in blood and thousands of others have joined me in a mission to cleanse the world of the weak! You will-"**

He looked me in surprise as he grasped my shoulders and coughed as blood began pouring out of his mouth, dripping out of his eyes, ears and nose before I tossed him the deep pit if this crater as he was dying slowly.

"_**Baka, did you really think I'd wait till you finished your speech to attack you? I was expecting a fight with another Demon and instead I got a talkative fuck head so do you know how pissed I am?"**_ I look down at the convulsing dumb ass with disdain before I hop out of the crater and begin walking home.

"**Seriously, that bastard called himself a demon! Now I have to go around and clean up his fucking mess! Do I look like a fucking Maid? Maybe I wanted a vacation but did any body stop and ask me, Hinata would like a peaceful rest? No they didn't!-… Shit I'm talking to myself."**

Days later when I returned to Suna I was in a slightly better mood but as I saw the Meshikakae standing there with their bags packed I remember why I had come back.

Everyone knew I wouldn't enter those gates but what they didn't know if I would do so ever again. I watched as everyone said their goodbyes as I watched a vulture that flew above us.

"**Hinata-oneesan?"**

I looked to see Aoki with tears in her eyes so I bent down and hugged her of my own will but soon Temari had to pry her off me and Aoki latched on to Jun who was beside me. I said all my goodbyes to everyone but Gaara and as he approached everyone gave us some space.

"**Hinata you don't have to do this."** I smiled at him before I wrapped my arms around him to hold him close.

"_**Hai, I have to clean up that guys mess, it's my pride as a demon."**_

"**Even if I beg you to stay by my side?" **

"_**I'll come back, I promise and when I do I might be ready to take you up on that offer."**_ He smiles and holds me closer before he leaves enough space so he can kiss me. When he sets me down he smiles at me then releases me only for Jun to gain our attention.

'**I approve."**

"_**Do you?"**_

"**Hai, I think he's good enough for you but if he hurts you I'll kill him."**

Gaara smirks at the Kid and smirks back before Gaara retorts.

"**You think you can kill me?"**

"**No not right now but I will be the next demon king so don't piss me off Kage. I don't give warnings I give promises."** I smirk at the boy and at Gaara's face that looks slightly blank before I steal one last kiss and I leave with my family.

I feel a piece of me is already is missing but I'll bide my time by cleaning and teaching Jun all he needs till he can surpass and when he does I'll gladly give over my throne to him as I'll slide into Gaara's waiting arms. Yup, till then those plans for my future will stay in my dreams and till my mission is complete.

I'm no longer lost and my eyes are looking into the future with clear determination.

* * *

Ok i hoped you liked it ! Thank you for everyone who reviewed and encouraged me to keep writing!

So now this is done i'll start some new projects so look foward to those ppl!** Oh and don't forget to review!**


End file.
